


You are My T’hy’la

by Fengyang



Series: 內在小孩 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Children Maltreatment, M/M, PTSD!Spock, Retrograde Amnesia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>九歲的Spock跟著父母來到了地球，在那裡，他認識了他的第一個地球朋友，Jim。二十年後，他長大了，他的朋友卻沒有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「Spock，你真的不需要我幫你拿行李嗎？」Amanda Grayson蹲了下來，讓自己的視線與九歲的兒子齊平，問道。

 

「否定的，母親。」被稱呼為Spock的小男孩語氣平板的說。

 

他穿著一件白色的襯衫，外頭套著一件灰色的針織毛衣，下半身則穿了一件同樣是灰色的牛仔褲，衣著整齊的幾乎找不到一絲的皺摺，看起來就像是一個溫文有禮的小紳士。

 

但是，撇開他那頭平整順滑的黑色髮絲，他那尖尖的耳朵，和微微泛著綠意的皮膚，都在在的表明了他並非是一名人類，而是一名瓦肯的事實。

 

這在這裡是不尋常的。這裡並非是舊金山或是倫敦那樣的大城市，而不過是愛荷華州的一個小小的小鎮。Riverside雖然有著星際聯邦的分部，但那些軍官皆是來去匆匆，很少有人會穿著如此平民的站在路邊，更別提還是年紀如此小的瓦肯孩子。

 

人類的母親與瓦肯的男孩這樣的組合早已在這平凡的小鎮引起了不少的視線，但對於身為大使夫人的Amanda而言，居民們帶著好奇且毫無惡意的眼光並不會引起她的注意，而Spock更是早就習慣於眾人的眼光。

 

所以他只是像平日那樣，忽略了那些好奇的視線，然後告知自己的母親，「母親，我已經9.57歲了，我完全有能力提起我自己的行李。」他嚴肅的說，「況且，瓦肯星的重力是地球的三倍，在地球上，我的力量將會得到強化，那將會讓我能夠提供與妳相同的力度提起行李。」

 

Amanda失笑，儘管已嫁給她的丈夫Sarek多年，並在瓦肯居住了不少的時日，但當她的兒子如此嚴肅的與自己說話時，她仍然覺得對方的行為異常的可愛。

 

「好吧，」她說，嘴角噙著溫柔的笑意，站了起來，然後提起自己的行李，「那麼我們出發吧，我的小瓦肯。」

 

「強調我的種族將是毫無邏輯的。」Spock回答。

 

他們將前往在地球的短暫居所。Sarek因為工作的關係，必須在Riverside的星際聯邦分部待上兩個月，而Amanda則毫無邏輯的認為，既然他提前修完了所有需要的學分，那麼這將是一個絕佳的度假機會。

 

毫無邏輯，Spock想著，度假是毫無邏輯且效率低下的活動。然而，有鑒於瓦肯孩童對於與父母連結的依賴性，在不影響課業的前提下跟隨在sa-mekh和ko-mekh的身邊將是符合邏輯的。

 

所以他只是提起了自己小小的箱子，跟在母親的旁邊，開始朝著不遠處的臨時居所走去。

 

※

 

Spock整理好了自己的行李，走出了自己的房間，然後如他所預料的在廚房找到自己的母親。

 

Amanda站在廚房裡，正在檢查著廚房中的廚具與調味料。

 

那是另外一項他的母親不合邏輯的地方。食物複製機可以快速有效的製造出相同的食品，提供所需的營養，且口感不會與真正的食材所烹調出來的食品相差太多。但他的母親似乎可以從烹調食物中獲得相當的快樂與滿足。

 

而使自己的母親感到愉悅將是符合邏輯的，所以他的父親與他儘管皆對於母親的這項愛好感到不解，卻並未阻止。

 

他拉平了自己身上的衣服那根本不存在的皺摺，然後開口引起對方的注意，「母親。」

 

「是的？」Amanda放下自己手中的肉桂粉，轉過身看著Spock，然後詢問。

 

「我已整理好行李，」他說，「請問我是否可以外出並觀察附近的環境？有鑒於我們將在此居住五十八個標準日，熟悉附近的環境將會是有所助益的。」

 

Amanda露出笑容，「當然，親愛的。」她揉了揉Spock的頭，撓亂了他平整的黑髮，「你當然可以去附近冒險，只要記得別走得太遠，然後在晚餐前回來就好。」

 

Spock伸手把自己的劉海整裡整齊，然後開口，「是的，母親，我將不會離開距離這棟建築一公里的範圍，且會於1.43個小時後回來。」

 

他早已習慣人類說話時的不準確性，所以儘管對於對方所說的『冒險』兩字有所不同意，他並未開口糾正對方，只是如此回答。

 

「好了，快去吧。」Amanda說，將注意力再次轉回食品櫃中的調味料上。

 

※

 

Spock在洋房所附屬的花園中慢慢的走著，一邊觀察著與瓦肯星上截然不同的植被。地球與瓦肯星有著截然不同的生態系統，相較於瓦肯星的炎熱與乾燥，地球的氣候要相較於涼爽且濕潤的多，間接的產生了許多色調(hue)相對不同的植被，非常的值得觀察。

 

而地球的涼爽與濕潤也是為什麼儘管在地球此時的季節被稱呼為夏季，而他仍然穿著長袖與長褲的原因，因為習慣於高溫的瓦肯人在地球將需要更多的衣物保暖。

 

星際艦隊所提供的住所有著比他所預估還要大的花園，被漆成白色的鐵製柵欄圍著。Spock繞過了建築，意外的發現建築物的後方有著比前院更大的花園，色彩繽紛的花朵燦爛的綻放著。

 

在後院中不同的植被間檢視了一段時間，Spock在正準備要轉向另外一個地方時，聽見了細微的沙沙聲。

 

因為重力與體內構造的不同，除了體力，瓦肯人在地球上幾乎所有的能力都會比普通地球人要強上三倍，而那讓他能夠清楚的分辨出聲音的來源與方向。

 

也許是誤闖進花園的動物？他思索著，儘管才剛剛抵達地球5.76個小時，但他已經注意到此片區域許多居民都會養被稱呼為狗的生物。他推測狗是地球上近似於賽拉獸的物種，可以做為寵物，也可以在野外生活。

 

而若是誤闖，該動物因為柵欄而被困在花園內的可能性將會導致對方因為缺乏食物與水源而脫水甚至死亡，所以此刻找出此動物將是符合邏輯的。

 

Spock走向更深處的花園，然後矮下了自己的身體，讓自己鑽進一叢的灌木叢中，想要找到此誤闖的生物，並將牠送離花園。

 

他推測自己會看見被稱呼為狗的生物，但當他鑽進了那一堆灌木叢，他再次的發現，自己在短暫的一個小時內，第二次的預估錯誤。

 

在灌木叢中的，並非任何其他的生物，而是一個約莫六歲的人類男孩。


	2. Chapter 2

那是一個約莫六歲的金髮小男孩，身上穿著對他來說有點太大的短袖T恤和短褲，整個人蜷縮在灌木叢中的小小空地中。

 

他睡得很熟，粉嫩的臉蛋因為睡眠的關係而紅撲撲的，小小的胸膛隨著他規律的呼吸而上下起伏。

 

因為驚訝，Spock維持著半跪在地上的攀爬姿勢，過了2.37秒才反應過來，遠遠的超過普通感知輸入被傳導進大腦並分析的平均時間。

 

意識到自己正注視著小男孩而並未做出任何反應，Spock很快的回過神來，然後繼續著爬行的動作，讓自己完全的爬進那個灌木叢中央的空隙所造成的小小空間。

 

此刻將此名小男孩喚醒將是符合邏輯的，該名小男孩並不擁有此處產業的所有權，而未經允許便闖進私人產業是破壞法律的行為。除此之外，在室外睡眠將會對免疫系統造成額外的負擔，增高生病的可能性，故在此睡覺是十分不合邏輯的選擇。

 

然而，儘管此刻將小男孩喚醒是符合邏輯的選擇，Spock發現自己不合邏輯的並不想將此名小男孩喚醒。

 

睡眠對於人體的作用是至關重要的。儘管演化已經使人類不需要在夜間睡眠以躲避獵食者，人類仍然需要定期的睡眠已修復於日間活動中所耗損的細胞，並藉由睡眠的時間允許記憶由短期記憶貯存進長期記憶。故，此時讓小男孩維持熟睡的狀態將是符合邏輯的，尤其對方年紀還小，腦部發展尚未完全，剝奪睡眠對於腦部發展的潛在損害將是不可忽視的。

 

而且，無可否認的是，對方睡眠的樣子十分的賞心悅目。那粉嫩的雙頰因為熟睡而顯得紅撲撲的，看起來像是搭乘由舊金山飛往愛荷華的穿梭機前母親給他的紅色蘋果，只不過更加粉嫩。

 

Spock很快的歸結出自己不合邏輯的理由，告訴自己讓對方繼續睡眠將是符合邏輯的。母親時常告訴他當面對困境時，只要合情合理合法，那麼適當的妥協將是可以接受的。

 

儘管對方闖入私人地產睡覺的行為違反了法律，然而，有鑒於他是此處地產的合法使用者之一，他認為他可以跳過該項考慮。對方年紀還小，腦部發展尚未完全，邏輯亦未充分發展，因此小小的破壞了規則將是可以接受的，而他將不會對此提出控訴。

 

受到邀請的客人出現在私人地產上將不算是破壞法律，因此在合情合理合法的情況下，讓小男孩繼續著睡眠將是符合邏輯的選擇。

 

Spock滿意的做出結論，然後繼續的看著沉睡的小男孩，研究著這名意料之外的訪客。

 

小男孩呈現蜷縮的姿勢，整個人像是隻蜷起的蝦子。他小小的右手握成拳型，伸出的拇指塞在自己的嘴中，被粉嫩的唇吸吮著，紅撲撲的臉上掛著滿足的笑意。因為睡眠的關係，他的眸輕輕的閉著，與髮色相同的淺色眼睫像是小扇一樣覆在臉上，在眼窩處形成一小片小小的陰影。

 

也許是因為感覺到他的視線，小小的男孩皺了皺眉，原本安靜的身體動了動，然後那片小扇般的眼睫細微的振動了一下，露出底下鑽藍色的眼睛。

 

就像地球。

 

乾淨、純粹、湛藍。

 

在地球進入視野時，Spock曾經詢問過母親為何人類稱呼他們的母星為地球。這顆星球很明顯的是由更多的水所組成的，然而人們卻使用相對起來比例較少的元素來稱呼他們美麗的母星。

 

Amanda溫柔的微笑，告訴他因為千年之前，當科技還未如此發達時，人類誤認為地球是由更多的土地所組成的。

 

這是另外一項屬於人類不合邏輯的地方。科學的精神應該是不斷的追求真理，並在發現錯誤時將錯誤改正。然而，人類是念舊的生物，他們花許多的時間與精力去傳唱他們的歷史，並保留他們的錯誤，因為他們認為那也是文化的一部分，而此項舉動包含了繼續稱呼他們的母星為地球。

 

有著如覆蓋著地球美麗海洋般雙眸的小小男孩打了一個小小的哈欠，然後迷迷糊糊的坐了起來，一手揉著自己困頓的眼睛。

 

他慢慢的清醒過來，迷茫的視線對上端坐在一旁的Spock，藍色的眼睛因為驚訝而微微睜大。

 

「你無須感到驚慌，」Spock說，「我是Spock，是該處產業的合法使用者之一。」

 

小男孩眨了眨眼，像是在確定自己並沒有看錯，「我以為這裡沒有住人？」他困惑的反問，童稚的嗓音中滿是剛剛睡醒的迷糊。

 

「我的父母與我於2.78個小時前搬入此處。」Spock回答。

 

「噢……」小男孩說，臉紅了起來，「抱歉……我不是故意闖進來的……只是……」

 

「無須緊張，我並不介意。」Spock打斷對方的抱歉，為了某些不知名的原因，他並不想看見對方臉上有著任何負面的情緒。

 

小男孩順從的閉上了自己的嘴，然後咬著自己的唇。

 

「就像我剛才所說的，我是Spock。」Spock重複了一次自己剛剛說的話。

 

「什麼？」小男孩再次困惑的看著他。

 

「根據我的理解，人類習慣在詢問別人名字前說出自己的名字。」Spock說。

 

「噢，」小男孩反應過來，然後露出一抹小小的笑容，「我肯定是睡胡塗了，」他不好意思的說，伸出自己的手，「我是Jim，James Tiberius Kirk。」

 

他說自己的名字時有著小心翼翼，像是在等待著什麼，等待著某種特定的反應。

 

那份過分的小心讓Spock挑起眉，「我必須道歉，」他語氣平板的解釋，「手部對於瓦肯人而言是非常私密的部位，請你理解我無法於你握手的困難。」他說，控制著臉上的肌肉讓自己露出一個接近於笑容的情緒表達，以表達自己的善意，「然而我很高興認識你，Mr. Kirk。」

 

小男孩收回手。

 

「你……你不知道我是誰嗎？」他小心翼翼的反問，「就這樣？沒有尖叫？」

 

「瓦肯人不尖叫。」Spock解釋，再次困惑於對方的不合邏輯，「而我的確知道你是誰，」他說，意外的發現對方的臉色垮了下來，「你是James Tiberius Kirk，你剛剛才介紹過你的名字。」

 

待他一結束整個句子，小男孩又開心了起來。Spock懷疑著人類是否都像他一樣有著如此鮮活且直接的情緒表達。他曾經認為自己的母親已經十分擅於表達自己的情緒，然而跟小男孩比起來，他的母親卻顯得十分的含蓄。

 

「叫我Jim就好。」Jim說，「Kirk聽起來太嚴肅了。」他縮縮脖子，「感覺起來像是我惹上了什麼麻煩似的。」

 

「Jim。」Spock重複了一遍對方的名字，而那換來一個甜甜的笑容。

 

「Spock，」Jim笑起來，露出了小小的虎牙，「很高興認識你。」


	3. Chapter 3

「你是否願意闡述你在這裡的原因？」待他們爬出草叢，重新回到相對空曠的花園後，Spock詢問道。

 

話語一落，他立刻看見對方臉上的表情從笑容變為害怕。

 

「Sam跟Uncle Frank又吵架了。」Jim扁著嘴，說：「他們吵架的時候我不在會比較好，不然他們會吵得更厲害。」

 

Spock頷首：「確實，在情緒失控時暫時離開該環境有助於情緒的控制，你的選擇是明智的。」

 

Jim點點頭，臉上浮現害怕的神情。「而且他們一吵架就摔東西，我怕……」

 

Spock擰眉：「摔東西是浪費資源的行為。」

 

「可是他們幾乎天天都這麼做。」Jim做出了一個縮瑟的動作，說。

 

Spock發現自己的眉擰得更緊，但因為並不瞭解對方所說的Sam與Uncle Frank與對方的關係，所以他決定詢問對方的監護人為何如此地失職。「你的父母呢？在孩子經歷恐懼的情緒時不予以協助是極度不合邏輯的。」

 

話語剛落，Spock就發現自己說錯話了，因為Jim的表情以肉眼可見的速度變得黯淡。「媽媽生病了，Sam說不可以去吵她，而Uncle Frank就是……父親。」

 

「但你卻稱呼他為叔叔？」Spock詢問。

 

「爸爸死掉了，Uncle Frank是……」Jim咬唇。「……媽媽現在的丈夫。」

 

即便是在瓦肯，在一方伴侶死亡後，遺留下來的另一方投入另外一段關係裡以維持精神領域的平和亦是符合邏輯的，所以Spock可以理解對方母親的抉擇。他繼續詢問道：「那麼Sam是誰？」

 

「哥哥。」Jim說。

 

Spock立刻明白過來。Amanda曾經熱衷於在他睡前在他的床邊唸一些她所謂床邊故事的地球童話，而其中有相當的篇幅描述了繼父繼母與孩童相處不佳的情形。

 

「因為我幫Uncle Frank打掃，所以Sam生氣了，」Jim臉上的神情由害怕轉為傷心，透明的淚水盈滿了他的眼眶，在傍晚陽光的照射下，在那蔚藍眸中蕩漾波光比Spock在穿梭機上所看到的海洋更加動人心魄，「Sam說我是叛徒。」他抿起嘴，豆大的淚珠開始滑落，「我也很想和他一樣這麼愛爸爸，可是我從來沒有見過他，我不知道我要怎麼愛他……」他看著Spock。「……在我記得事情的時候，Uncle Frank就是我爸爸了。」

 

「幫助監護人打掃房子是符合邏輯的。」那張小臉看起來是如此地悲傷，讓從未瞭解過人類豐沛情緒的Spock有些不知道該如何反應才顯得合宜。他思考了一下，決定以邏輯安慰對方，「你的兄長生氣並稱呼你為背叛者的舉動是不合邏輯的。」

 

Jim眨眨眼，「真的？」他說，臉上有著渴望被認同的希冀。「所以我不是叛徒？」

 

Spock頷首，給予對方肯定的答覆。「肯定的。」

 

Jim笑起來，臉上的笑容與他眸中仍然含著的淚水呈現強烈的對比。「我就知道Sam是錯的，我才不是叛徒。」

 

那快速的情緒轉換再次讓Spock感到驚訝。在他9.57年的生命中，他的母親是他見過最情緒化的高智慧生物，但和眼前的男孩比起來，Amanda對於情緒的表達便顯得十分含蓄了。他好奇是否所有的人類孩童都像Jim一樣擁有如此豐沛的情感，還是說對方即便在人類中也是特殊的？

 

就在他思考的時候，一陣突兀的聲響打斷了他的思緒。

 

Spock看向聲音的來源，Jim摸了摸自己鳴叫的肚子，臉紅了起來。

 

Spock立刻反應過來，對方是餓了。有鑑於現在是晚餐時間，邀請對方到家中共進晚餐將是符合邏輯的。「在我出門前，我的母親告知我她會親手烹煮晚餐，我相信她會很樂意見到你與我們共進晚餐。」

 

Jim的眼睛亮了起來：「你的媽媽會下廚？」

 

Spock頷首，「是的，她十分熱衷親手烹煮食物，那會帶給她相當的樂趣。」

 

Jim的臉上滿是羨慕：「好棒，我從來沒有吃過煮出來的食物，我家吃的都是複製機做出來的東西。」

 

「儘管並未事先告知，但我確信她會十分歡迎你與我們共進晚餐，」Spock再次邀請對方。「她享受餐桌社交，曾經不止一次希望我能夠，套句她的原話，『帶朋友回家吃飯』。」

 

他的邀請既能夠讓Jim試驗新的事物，又能夠讓母親感到愉悅，Spock十分滿意自己的處理方式。

 

Jim舔了舔唇，看起來已經在幻想那個畫面，而Spock推斷對方有76.93%的可能會答應自己的邀約。但再一次的，Jim出乎意料地拒絕了。

 

「算了，我還是下次再去好了。」Jim說，臉上有著遺憾。他看了他天色，說：「我必須回家去了，如果我不回去幫忙的話，Uncle Frank又會生氣的。」

 

Spock點點頭，儘管作為一名成人，那名所謂的Uncle Frank如此地容易生氣是極度不合邏輯的行為，但讓幼童通過幫忙而學習自理是符合邏輯的，而他邀請的行為確實稱得上冒昧，固被拒絕亦是情理之中的事。「如此也好，我的母親將會有更充分的時間做準備，期待你的下次到來。」

 

「所以這代表我以後還可以再來這裡嗎？」Jim小心翼翼地問：「你知道，如果Sam跟Uncle Frank又吵架了的話……」

 

「當然，我很歡迎你的拜訪。」Spock回答。

 

「那太好了。」Jim綻出一抹小小的笑容，朝花園深處走了幾步，然後又回過頭來。「Spock，那下次再見了？」

 

Spock伸出手，做出標準的瓦肯禮。「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

 

Jim揮揮手：「改天見。」


	4. Chapter 4

Spock第二次見到那個叫做James Kirk的男孩，是在三個標準日後的下午。

 

在替房子做整理的時候，Amanda在儲藏室中找到了適合擺放於花園中的木製桌椅，於是她花了一整個上午在廚房烘焙各式的點心，說是要來個母子間的下午茶時光。

 

在母親在廚房中忙碌地準備食物時，Spock在花園中佈置著下午茶所需要的裝飾。他在PADD上查詢過該項社交活動源自於英國維多利亞時代，對於進食的地點以及餐桌的擺設有特定的要求。就在他正準備將新摘取了幾朵玫瑰放入位於餐桌中央的水晶花瓶中時，他看見了站在柵欄外，看起來一臉遲疑的人類男孩。

 

「Jim。」經過衡量，Spock認為比起先去位於花園中央的桌子上放下手中新摘的花朵，去與男孩交談將是符合邏輯的。於是他改變了行走的方向，走到柵欄邊。

 

「Spock。」Jim局促地笑了笑，看著他手中紅白相交的玫瑰，又看了看擺設到一半的桌子，「你在忙嗎？」

 

「肯定的，」Spock說。他注意到對方的臉頰上有一道傷口。傷口並不深，但仍滲著血絲。「我的母親決定進行一場臨時的下午茶餐會，在她準備好餐點前，我還有30.52分鐘可以準備用餐的事宜。」

 

Jim的臉上短暫地浮現一絲渴慕，然後很快地變成一個笑容，但他眼角的肌肉並未移動，Spock合理地推斷那個笑容並非出自真心。「那我改天再過來好了。」他說，用手背抹過自己臉上的傷口。Spock因此推斷對方傷口所滲出的血絲造成了搔癢的感覺。

 

「那將是不必要的。」Spock說：「我確信我的母親會十分歡迎你的參與。」

 

Jim的眼睛瞪大，「你確定？」他說：「你不需要問一下你媽媽嗎？」

 

「我很確信她會十分高興，」Spock說，「但是為了讓她能夠做更好的準備，我現在會去告知她你的到來。」他對Jim微微頷首。「請在這裡稍待片刻。」

 

Jim點點頭，於是Spock先是走到桌子邊，放下了手中的玫瑰，然後從後門走進廚房。

 

廚房中瀰漫著各式蛋糕的甜味，Spock先是注意到烤爐中正在烤著蛋糕，然後在洗手槽前發現了趁著等待空檔清理著廚房的Amanda。

 

「母親。」他喚道，吸引對方的注意力。

 

「是的，Spock？」Amanda問道，一邊將稍微沖洗過的碗放進洗碗機中。

 

「我是否可以邀請我的朋友加入我們的下午茶餐會？」他詢問。

 

這句話完全地吸引了Amanda的注意。她停下自己的動作，與Spock一樣顏色的眸子帶著詢問看向他。「你已經交新朋友了？」

 

Spock點點頭，「肯定的。」他說：「他的名字叫做James Kirk，是一名人類，性別為男性，今年六......」

 

「停停停，」Amanda好笑地阻止他。「你不需要跟我說他的個人資料。」

 

Spock閉上嘴。

 

「你問過他了嗎？這麼突然會不會太過失禮？」Amanda詢問。

 

「他十分樂意出席。」Spock說。

 

Amanda微笑，「那就好，你的朋友擁有我的歡迎。」

 

Spock點頭：「那我現在去告知他。」他說，往外走了幾步，又突然轉過頭來。「母親，我是否可以使用真皮再生儀，Jim的臉上有一道擦傷，我認為使用真皮再生儀替他修復傷口將是符合邏輯的。」

 

「當然，」Amanda說，「你知道放在哪裡嗎？」

 

Spock點頭，「肯定的。」

 

※

 

Spock走回花園，Jim仍然站在原地。他將手插進了自己的褲子口袋，正低著頭看著地上的砂礫。聽見Spock走路的聲音，他抬起頭：「怎麼樣？她答應嗎？」

 

「我的母親十分歡迎你的參與。」Spock滿意地發現對方露出一抹發自內心的笑容。「你是否需要走到前門去，讓我幫你開門？」

 

「不用了。」Jim說，「等我一下。」

 

Spock看著對方跑到柵欄的另外一端，整個人隱沒在灌木叢中，然後在一陣窸窣聲後，人類男孩一身狼狽地從花叢中鑽了出來。

 

「你看，這樣就不用繞這麼大一圈了。」Jim說，臉上滿是得意。

 

Spock伸手拿掉對方肩膀上的樹梗。「儘管此舉確實十分節省時間，但我仍希望你下一次能夠從大門進來。」他將樹梗扔到地上，「作為受到主人歡迎的客人，由正門進入是符合邏輯的。」

 

Jim眨眨眼，「真的？我是被你歡迎的？這不會是客套話吧？」

 

「肯定的，」Spock說：「我可以跟你擔保，瓦肯人說話並不會包含言外之意，所以我說的每一句話都是我的本意。」

 

Jim點點頭。

 

「請跟我來，就我所理解，出席餐會的時候身上有草屑是十分不合宜的。」Spock說，引領對方前往自己的房間。

 

兩個男孩穿越了草坪，走向屋子。

 

Spock打開廚房的後門，「母親，這是我的人類朋友，James Kirk。」他對著母親介紹自己的新朋友，然後轉向自己身後的Jim，「Jim，這是我的母親，Amanda Grayson，她亦是一名人類。」

 

Amanda將手上的泡沫沖乾淨，然後將水珠抹在圍裙上，蹲了下來，讓自己的視線與兩名男孩齊平，然後伸出了自己的手——「你好，James，我是Amanda。」

 

Jim躲到了Spock身後，只探出了半顆腦袋，像是在評估著Amanda。而Amanda一直保持著微笑，手也維持在原位沒有移動。好半晌，Jim從Spock的身後伸出了一隻手，小小的手握住Amanda的，「你好，Aunt Amanda，很高興認識妳。」他害羞地說：「我是Jim。」

 

「Jim。」Amanda重複了一次，而那換來人類男孩甜甜的微笑。她鬆開Jim的手，然後站了起來，看了眼烤箱上所剩餘的時間，「點心再二十分鐘就好了，在那之前你們可以先自己待著嗎？」

 

Spock點頭：「我有充分的能力可以招待我的客人。」

 

Amanda微笑：「那太好了。」她看向Jim。「那麼待會見了，Jim。」

 

「待會見，Aunt Amanda。」Jim說，一手仍揪著Spock的衣角，然後跟著Spock走出廚房。

 

※

 

「Spock，你的媽媽長得好漂亮。」就在他們走向樓梯，前往Spock位於二樓的房間時，Jim小聲地說。

 

「謝謝。」Spock說。「以人類的標準而言，你長得也十分的賞心悅目，我很肯定你母親的長相必定也十分符合人類的審美觀。」

 

「我的媽媽很漂亮，但是她不會這樣跟我說話，」Jim說，小小地嘆了口氣：「她大部分的時候都在房間裡不太說話，也不是所有時候都認得我。」

 

Spock停下腳步，朝身後的男孩投去好奇的一眼。

 

Jim垂下眼，「我不曉得她以前是什麼樣子的，但是Sam說她以前很開朗，我猜爸爸的離去真的對她打擊很大。」他擰起眉。「醫生說她沒有辦法接受爸爸死掉，所以現在才不愛說話。」

 

「儘管她的精神並不穩定，但我相信她是愛你的。」Spock伸手打開自己的房門，說。

 

Jim微笑：「是啊，她有時候會跟我說爸爸和她有多期待我的到來，只是她以為我是Sam，常常告訴我等弟弟出生以後要好好的疼弟弟。」

 

「但那仍然不會改變她愛著你的事實。」他們走進Spock的房間，然後Spock指著自己的浴室。「這裡是浴室，你可以自由使用裡面的東西，我會在此處等候。」

 

Jim點點頭，走進浴室。

 

Spock趁著對方清理自己的時候前往父母的房間拿取了真皮再生儀，然後就在他回到房間後不久，自己整理乾淨的Jim從浴室中走了出來。

 

「請坐在這裡。」Spock對著男孩招了招手，示意對方坐在床沿，「我要處理你臉上的擦傷。」

 

Jim乖巧地走到床沿坐下，「這是什麼？」

 

「真皮再生儀。」Spock說，打開了機器的開關，機器發出細微的嗡嗡聲。「可以有效地幫你處理你臉上的擦傷。」

 

「有點癢癢的。」Jim說，Spock在對方伸出手想要抓自己臉前阻止對方的動作。

 

「請稍微忍耐，皮膚增生的時候有搔癢感是正常的。」他說，在對方臉頰的傷口收攏後關掉了機器，然後將他剛剛從父母房間中一併拿來的梳妝鏡遞給對方。「好了，你身上是否還有別的傷口？」

 

Jim接過鏡子，在看見自己臉頰的傷口已經完全愈攏後驚奇地瞪大了眼：「這個機器好棒，傷口一下子就沒有了。」

 

「真皮再生儀可以處理輕度的傷口。」Spock說。

 

「我可以看看嗎？」Jim問道。

 

「可以，但請小心使用，」Spock將手中的機器遞給對方，「該項儀器造價昂貴，且十分的容易損壞。」

 

「這樣啊......」Jim翻看了一下手中的機器，然後把他遞還給Spock。「這樣就不行了，我還以為......」

 

「以為什麼？」正將機器收回盒子裡的Spock並沒有聽到對方的最後一句話。

 

Jim摀住自己的嘴：「沒事。」

 

Spock將盒子蓋好，然後將盒子拿了起來。「我們該下樓了，餐點應該在5.34分鐘後準備妥當。」


	5. Chapter 5

他們走下樓以後，Amanda已經將把桌上的餐點擺放妥當，正往骨瓷茶壺中倒熱水。

 

「你們來了。」她對著男孩們微笑。「快過來，可以開動了。」

 

Spock領著Jim走到桌邊，並協助人類男孩坐到椅子上 —— 儘管對於他而言太過高大。Amanda貼心地在Jim的位置上加上了幾個額外的軟墊，讓他可以輕易地夠到桌子，然後在Jim旁邊的椅子上坐了下來。

 

Jim睜大了眼看著桌上眼花撩亂的食物，滿臉的新奇。

 

「Jim，你之前有參加過茶會(tea party)嗎？」Amanda問道。

 

人類男孩搖搖頭，「沒有，我們家只有在生日的時候才吃得到蛋糕，但是沒有像這種這麼漂亮的。」他指著三層架頂層的各式小蛋糕，說。

 

Amanda笑起來：「Spock也是第一次吃呢。」

 

「母親，儘管我並未體驗過該項活動，但我已經從PADD的資料庫中閱覽了足夠的資訊。」Spock說：「我確信我有足夠的知識能夠很好地進行該項活動。」

 

「那麼，你可以給我們的小客人解釋一下嗎，我的小紳士？」Amanda說。

 

「我已經9.57歲了，稱呼我為『小』是不合邏輯的。」Spock說，「但是肯定的是，我可以為Jim解釋茶會的規則。」他站起來，在三人面前的杯中注入已經沖泡開的茶水，大吉嶺香醇的味道立刻飄散在空氣中，與蛋糕甜膩的香氣混合在一起。Spock放下手中的茶壺，詢問：「你是否需要加入糖或牛奶？」

 

Jim看著自己杯中的液體，迷惑地眨了眨眼，「我不知道，」他嗅了嗅茶杯：「我好像沒有喝過這個。」

 

「這是產自印度大吉嶺的紅茶。」Spock解釋。

 

Jim歪著頭想了想，然後肯定地說：「我沒有聽過這個名字。」

 

「你可以先品嘗一口再做決定。」Spock提議道。

 

Jim先是小心翼翼地拿起了茶杯，然後對著冒著熱氣的杯子吹了幾口氣，才慢慢地喝了一小口。「好苦。」他砸舌，整張小臉皺成一團。

 

「孩童的味蕾相較於成人較為敏感，加些糖與牛奶可以減少茶葉苦澀的味道。」Spock說：「請問加糖與牛奶是否是可以接受的？」

 

Jim將自己的茶杯推向Spock，「糖就好了，」他說。「我不可以喝牛奶，會過敏。」

 

Spock拿起桌上的糖罐，在對方的茶杯中放入一匙的糖，然後用Jim茶杯邊放著的小湯匙攪開那些晶體。他小心且仔細地攪拌著，確保自己在沒有讓湯匙撞擊到杯緣的情況下讓那些晶體完全地化在茶水中，然後將杯子推回Jim面前。「因為這是你第一次品嚐，故應該慢慢地加入砂糖，直到調配出最適合的口味。」

 

Jim點點頭，接過杯子，再度抿了一口。他甚至不需要說，Spock也能從對方皺成一團的小臉看出糖加得不夠多。在Jim將杯子放回碟子上後，他再度將杯子拉回自己面前，然後加入另外一匙的糖。

 

這樣的動作又重複了三次，Jim才終於沒有在喝完茶後將小臉皺成一團。他抿了一口茶，小臉因為驚奇而發出光彩。「這樣好好喝喔。」

 

Spock感覺到自己的嘴角上揚，但他很快地克制住自己面部的肌肉，「據我所知，該項茶種在地球享負盛譽。」他說，然後轉向自己的母親。「母親，妳是否需要加入糖與牛奶？」

 

Amanda優雅地拿起杯子，對著Spock露出一個微笑，「我這樣就好了。」

 

Spock點頭，將糖罐的蓋子蓋上，然後將放著糖罐與牛奶罐的托盤推回桌子中央。

 

在幫助Jim找到適合的茶水甜度後，他接著開口解釋：「下午茶的食用由下至上，最下層是冷盤與三明治，第二層是烤餅(scone)與搭配的果醬，最上層則是蛋糕與水果塔。」他看向Jim：「你想要先食用哪一個？」

 

男孩攀在桌子上，努力地想要看清對他而言太過高的三層架上的食物。「我想要那個長長的，黃黃綠綠的那個。」

 

Spock有些驚訝于對方的選擇，因為除了Jim選擇的點心，架子上同時放著由小黃瓜片、起司，與蝦子堆砌而成的圓形三明治。相較於Jim的選擇，該三明治看起來顏色更加鮮豔，更符合人類孩童的選擇。「你不希望食用別的嗎？」他詢問。

 

Jim看著他，又看了看盤子上的圓形吐司，「可是那個會過敏......」

 

「在過去的5.4分鐘中，你兩度提到你會對特定的食材過敏。」Spock說，「我推斷你有87.42%的可能為易過敏體質，為了能避免不必要的意外，你是否可以告知我是否還有別項食材需要注意？」

 

Jim歪著頭，開始扳起自己的手指：「喝牛奶會肚子痛，吃有殼的東西會癢癢，吃到花生會不能呼吸......」他想了想：「好像就只有這些不可以吃。」

 

「我明白了，所以你不能飲用乳製品，不能食用甲殼類的肉類，還有不可以食用花生製品。」Spock說。

 

Jim崇拜地看著他：「Spock，你好厲害喔，你怎麼知道醫生說那個甲......那個......」他苦惱地皺起眉，努力地回想著那個對於他的年紀而言太過艱澀的單字。

 

「甲殼類。」Spock替對方接下去。

 

「對，就是那個。」Jim說。

 

Spock詢問自己的母親，「母親，除了三明治上的甲殼類以外，妳是否有用到這些食材？」

 

Amanda想了想，「除了三明治外，其他的都沒有。」她對著Jim微笑：「其他的你都可以吃，不需要擔心。」

 

Jim歡呼一聲。Spock先是在Jim的盤中放入夾了小黃瓜絲與雞蛋沙拉的三明治，然後又在自己的盤子中放入了相同的三明治。他拿起刀叉，將三明治切成小塊，這才注意到男孩一臉渴望地看著自己，像是在等著什麼。

 

「怎麼了？」他奇怪地詢問。

 

「我可以開動了？」Jim小心翼翼地問道。

 

「當然。」Spock說，「用餐前尋求許可是不合邏輯的。」

 

Jim綻出一個微笑，拿起叉子，笨拙地開始戳起盤中的食物。

 

Spock注意到對方並不是很會使用餐具，他握著餐具的姿勢並不對，導致了他的事倍功半。「Jim，叉子應該要像這樣拿。」Spock吸引對方的注意力，然後抬高自己的手，讓對方可以看見自己拿刀叉的手。

 

Jim換了一個姿勢拿叉子，好了一些，但仍然不標準。「這樣？」

 

「不，是這樣。」Spock將手腕翻向對方的方向，讓對方看得更清楚。

 

Jim又調整了一下，但是仍然不夠標準。Amanda笑起來，站起身走到Jim的身後。「像這樣，親愛的。」她從Jim的背後握住Jim的手，協助對方將指頭調到對的位置上，然後才回到自己的位置坐下。

 

Jim的臉染上紅暈，他試驗性地戳了戳盤中的食物，然後臉亮了起來。「真的有不一樣。」

 

看見對方抓住訣竅，Spock將自己切成合宜大小的食物叉起，送入口中。

 

※

 

儘管瓦肯能夠精確地計算時間，Spock仍然不合邏輯地認為與母親和Jim共進的茶會時光過得飛快。

 

他們愉快地交談，相互交換分享著瓦肯與地球的風俗文化。Spock會在對方的盤子空了以後替對方添上新的食物，甚至在需要用上刀具的時候替對方將食物切割成適宜的大小。

 

Jim的餐桌禮儀並不太好，但儘管在一開始使用餐具時總是抓不住訣竅，但在Amanda的幫助下很快就調整過來了。Spock認為對方並非沒有足夠的智慧學習餐桌的禮儀，相反的，Jim十分聰慧，能夠迅速地抓住訣竅。這讓Spock懷疑對方的家人並未好好教育過他。

 

「Jim，你的左臉上有些蛋糕碎屑。」就在Jim吃完最後一塊蛋糕後，Spock提示道。

 

Jim伸出舌舔了舔自己的嘴角，「這樣呢？」

 

Spock放下自己手中的茶杯，拿起對方的餐巾，「別動。」他說，替對方擦去頰上的碎屑。「好了。」

 

「謝謝。」Jim說，藍色的眼中滿是快樂的笑意。

 

Spock不合邏輯地認為那小臉上的笑容十分令人愉悅。他坐回自己的位置，繼續著先前的話題，並答應下一次會教對方下三維象棋。

 

他們又聊了一些別的，然後是更多的新話題，直到Amanda提醒Jim應該回家，不然家人會擔心。

 

「我下次還可以再來嗎？」Jim跳下椅子，依依不捨地問。

 

「當然。」Amanda笑著說，給了Jim一個擁抱。「Spock和我都很歡迎你。」

 

告別後，Amanda留在花園清理，而Spock則領著Jim穿過花園，走到大門處。

 

「Spock，謝謝你。」就在他們走出雕花的柵欄後，Jim說：「我很久沒有玩得這麼開心了。」

 

「不客氣，Jim。」Spock回道。

 

「我跟我媽媽提起過你，她說好朋友應該要互相分享喜歡的東西。」Jim說，將手伸進自己的口袋裡，然後握著一個東西。「Spock，把手伸出來。」

 

Spock朝著男孩投去困惑的一眼：「Jim，瓦肯人的手很敏感......」

 

「我知道啦，」小小的男孩大叫，粉嫩的頰上染上紅暈。「我只是想要給你東西而已。」

 

「贈送禮物是不合邏輯的，有鑑於今天並非是特殊的日子。」Spock說。

 

「可是你是我的朋友，我想要送東西給你。」Jim說，「這裡是地球，地球的風俗我比較懂，所以你要聽我的。」

 

那是個符合邏輯的理由，於是Spock伸出了自己的手。

 

Jim將手放到他攤開的手掌上方，然後鬆開自己握緊的拳。Spock感覺到自己的掌心多了股沉甸甸的重量，他收回自己的手，審視著自己手中多出來的物品。

 

那是顆小石子，看起來並不特別，就像是河邊隨意可以撿拾到的那些，區別在於這顆石子被河水沖刷得毫無菱角，形狀十分圓潤。

 

「我沒有辦法請你吃好吃的蛋糕，可是這個是我最喜歡的小石子。」Jim說：「我在河邊找了好久才找到這麼漂亮的。」

 

Spock看著男孩眼中浮起的自卑，不合邏輯地感到心疼。「我很喜歡，Jim。」他輕聲說：「瓦肯並沒有河流，故也沒有這樣歷經長年沖刷，幾乎呈現了完美圓形的石子。」

 

「真的，你很喜歡？」Jim問道，眸中燃起光彩。

 

「是的，」Spock將手中的石子展示給對方，「大自然中時常有著不可解開的謎題，」他說。「你大概還不曉得永不重複的圓周率，如果你計算這顆石子，你會在它身上發現數學的奧妙。」圓周率？那個陌生的名詞讓Jim困惑地看著他，Spock繼續道：「也許我們下次見面時，我可以跟你解釋圓周率的故事。」

 

Jim的臉上綻出一抹笑容，Spock發現那抹笑容十分有感染力，因為他甚至不去想如何控制自己臉上的肌肉，就不由自主地跟著綻出相同的笑容。「那就一言為定囉。」人類男孩說道。

 

「一言為定。」Spock說，看著人類的男孩在夕陽下跑遠，直到消失在道路的那一端，才轉過身回到屋子。

 

Amanda已經收拾好了桌子，Spock走到自己母親旁邊。「母親，Jim贈與了我一件禮物。」

 

「是嗎，他送了你什麼？」Amanda笑問道。

 

Spock拿出自己的禮物，「一顆有著近乎完美形狀的石頭。」

 

Amanda接過石子，翻看了一會，「很少看到這麼漂亮的圓石，他必定花了很多的時間尋找。」她將石子遞還給Spock。「這是他的心意，你要好好的保存。」

 

Spock接過自己的禮物，將石子收攏在手心，「會的。」他承諾。「我會小心收藏Jim的心意。」


	6. Chapter 6

Spock結束PADD上的學習課程，抬頭望向窗外。

 

因為身處二樓的關係，他的視野比平常要開闊。而就如他所推測的那般，他的視線剛好落在金髮人類的身影上。他沿著玉米田梗走來，太陽的光線折射在他的髮上，呈現出如同小麥的金黃色澤。

 

確認自己的計算是精確的，Spock滿意地站起身，拉平自己因為長時間維持坐姿而有些皺摺的上衣下擺，然後走下樓。

 

他先是在廚房的桌上找到了他昨日要求母親準備的背包，並打開確認了裡面放著適合瓦肯與人類孩童所食用的食物與飲料，以及所有他列於表單上的物品後，才將背包背上，走出大門。

 

再一次地，Spock因為自己精確的推算感到滿意。就在他走出圍欄時，Jim亦在同時抵達了他住所外的圍欄。

 

「Spock！」Jim露出一抹笑容，喚著他的名字。儘管已經見過Jim的笑容許多次，Spock仍然驚豔於人類男孩鮮活的情緒。他的情緒是如此地飽滿豐沛，與瓦肯人完全不同，而Spock對近距離觀察人類細微地情緒變化十分著迷。

 

自從17.32個標準日前與Jim共進午後茶會後，他們的友情—以Amanda的原話形容—正以突飛猛進的速度增進著。

 

Jim的情緒像是一門艱澀且難以入門的科學，在最開始時讓人覺得毫無規律，卻又在熟悉後因為那些細微變化而沉迷。

 

現在對於體察Jim的情緒，Spock已經達到了78%的準確率。該準確率的置信區間（confidence interval）仍然偏低，但Spock有自信該誤差將會隨著時間的流逝而被調整到最低。

 

「你是否已經準備妥當，Jim？」Spock詢問道。

 

「當然。」Jim興奮地說。「我已經期待好久了。」

 

對方的眼下有著些許的陰影，Spock推算對方昨晚有89.73%的機率因為興奮而睡不著，但那並不是問題。因為Jim的精神十分亢奮，而孩童的恢復力十分良好，用過餐後短暫的午憩可以有效地補充對方失去的睡眠。

 

「如此甚好。」他說，「我已於昨晚查好一切我們可能需要使用到的知識，這對於我們今日的活動是有益的。」他轉向大路的方向。「請跟緊我，Jim。今日的路線是你所不熟悉的，你有76.32%的機率會在我們登上懸浮車後迷失方向。」

 

「我會跟在你身邊。」像是擔心Spock不相信自己似的，Jim舉起自己的手，做出童子軍宣示的動作保證道：「一直一直在你身邊，永遠都不會離開。」

 

儘管明白對方有99.98%的機率只是在對今日的活動承諾，而非承諾『永遠』（這是另外一個不合邏輯的單字，以人類的生命長度計算，人類口中的『永遠』平均為106.87個標準年），但Spock仍不合邏輯地為那0.02%的可能而感到微喜。

 

Jim跟Spock永遠在一起。不得不說，這個想法是十分......令人著迷的。

 

「那麼，我們可以出發了。」他一邊說著，一邊邁開腿開始朝著站牌的方向前進，並謹慎地控制著自己每次跨出的步伐，好配合對方的速度。

 

Jim立刻跟了上來，臉上的表情滿是興奮。Spock可以理解對方躍動的情緒。他們即將前往的地方是距離他們住所約莫半個小時車程的小森林，而根據Jim的說法，他從未有機會離開過這一區。

 

考慮到Jim正處於人類孩童啟蒙的階段，Spock在得知此項消息後，立刻決定在允許的範圍內，讓對方盡可能的接觸不同的知識。

 

他先是查詢了附近可能的場地，找到了這座森林,然後向Jim提出了前去森林的建議。森林並不大，不需要擔心迷路，物種雖然不算十分豐富，但已經比他們居住的玉米田區好上許多。

 

該提議很快就被Jim答允，事實上，如果不是Spock阻止，Jim看起來就像是想立刻出發似的。而由於Jim仍然處於需要監護人監管的年紀，在得到Jim的准許後，Spock請母親撥打了通訊器聯絡對方的監護人，告知他們即將遠行。

 

當然，遠行是以孩童的標準而言，半個小時的車程對於成人而言並不遙遠，所以毫無意外地，他們的計畫得到了許可。

 

唯一讓Spock感到困惑不解的地方，是Amanda在結束了與Jim監護人的通話後，慎重地告知自己要好好對待Jim。

 

那是不合邏輯的。Jim是他第一個朋友，他十分珍視，自然會竭盡所能善待自己的朋友。

 

「Spock，那台是我們要搭的懸浮車嗎？」Jim扯了扯Spock的衣角，問。

 

「Jim，瓦肯對於肢體的接觸十分敏感。」Spock提醒對方，並不是生氣，就只是純粹提醒。Jim的學習能力十分快速，小小的糾正已經足夠，而大部分的時候，Jim都十分良好地適應瓦肯的風俗，只有偶爾在情緒過於激烈時會做出不合宜的舉動。「並且是的，那就是我們要搭乘的班車。」

 

「抱歉。」Jim收回手，不好意思地抓了抓自己的頭，「我忘了。」

 

「無須自責，」Spock說：「對於外星風俗，你的適應能力是十分驚人的。」

 

「真的？」Jim問，綻出小小的笑容。「你真的覺得我很聰明？」

 

「是的。」Spock說，「如果你詢問的是你的智力，那麼答案將是肯定的。」他看向自己的朋友，經過20.32個標準日的相處，對方已經自信許多，笑容也越發燦爛，而Spock十分滿意對方的改變。「瓦肯人並不說謊，你可以信任我所說的一切。」

 

Jim是美好的，燦爛的，任何負面的情緒在他身上都將是不合邏輯且錯誤的。

 

就在他們交談的時候，懸浮車已經安靜地停靠在他們面前。Spock將Jim早些時候交給他代為保管的信用點交還給對方，並示意Jim走在自己面前。

 

就像他所預測的那樣，Jim完美地重複了他昨日所講解的方法，給付了搭乘所需要的信用點。他們一起走上懸浮車，然後走到後排的位置坐下。

 

Jim將信用點再次交給Spock，然後在感覺到班車浮起時驚訝地睜大了眼。

 

「Spock，它浮起來了。」他說。

 

「Jim，這是懸浮車。」Spock回答道。「懸浮車的運行模式就是漂浮於道路上，在道路不平穩的地方，該模式能讓交通工具更迅速且平穩的運行。」

 

「我......我知道。」Jim有些結巴：「只是這是我第一次搭懸浮車。」

 

「長途的穿梭機會比懸浮車飛得更高且更快速。」Spock解釋。「而能夠在宇宙中運行的星艦在曲速模式下甚至能在短暫的時間內穿越光年。」

 

Jim更向窗戶湊近了些，半開的窗戶讓外頭的風吹亂了他的髮。他看著外面飛掠的景象，感覺著那特有的，漂浮在空中的感覺，「原來就是這種感覺。」他說。

 

「Jim？」Spock並不明白對方的意思。

 

他的朋友轉過頭看向他，露出一個笑容，「就是這種感覺，所以爸爸這麼愛那片宇宙。」他說，藍色的眸中有些Spock無法解讀的情緒。「我想我也喜歡。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來這篇的更新會慢一點。最近發生了一些事，因為這篇文，影響到了很多人，也折騰了很久，在這裡跟所有被影響到的GN說一聲不好意思。現在事情結束了，但是我還需要一些時間沉澱心情，所以短時間以內，我應該會先更新別的文，等到心情平復了才回來。最後也謝謝所有支持的GN們，沒有妳們的支持，我可能真的會直接刪掉這篇文。愛妳們！麻麻噠！


	7. Chapter 7

「Jim，醒醒，我們到家了。」Spock推了推Jim的肩膀，喚道。Jim正靠在車窗上睡得很熟，雖然時間才接近傍晚，但人類孩童的體力顯然不如瓦肯好，在樹林裡的小小冒險大量了消耗Jim的體力，讓他一上車就睡著了。

 

Jim皺了皺鼻子，睜開眼：「到家了？」

 

「肯定的。」Spock點點頭，脫下自己的外套遞給人類，「你剛剛睡醒，保暖是必要的。」

 

「我不冷啊。」Jim揉了揉自己的眼，困惑地看著他。

 

「母親告知我人類在剛睡醒時會較容易著涼，」Spock沒有收回自己的外套，「基於我們即將要下車，適當的保暖是符合邏輯的，我答應過你的母親會照顧好你。」

 

沒有再與他爭辯，Jim接過他的外套。他的外套穿在Jim身上有些大，但那不是什麼問題，因為保暖更加重要，而車站離Jim的家並不遠。

 

他們走下車，沿著玉米田間的小路朝回家的方向走。「Spock，你看。」Jim突然開口說道。Spock順著對方的視線抬起頭，只見太陽逐漸消失在地平線的那一端，鮮豔的橘紅渲染了整片天空。「瓦肯的夕陽看起來也像這樣嗎？」

 

「瓦肯離瓦肯星系的恆星更近，所以它看起來更大一些。」Spock解釋，「除此之外，現在的天色更接近早晨的天色。」

 

「瓦肯的天空是橘色的？」

 

「當然。」Spock，「地球與瓦肯非常不同，瓦肯上沒有太多的藍色。」

 

「你們沒有海嗎？」Jim歪過頭，「我在PADD上看過，在更東邊一點的地方有很大片的水，Sam說那個不叫湖，叫做海。」

 

他的朋友從來沒有離開過愛荷華，幾百公里外的密西根湖是他見過最大的水域。對於還沒有形成邏輯的人類孩童而言，池塘、湖，以及海的差別不過在於大小。

 

「我們的海不是藍色的。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

Spock沉默，「我並不清楚，但我想這與光波的折射有關係。」

 

「什麼是光波？」Jim繼續問道，不理解眼睛無法看見的概念。

 

「這會花上不少時間解釋，」Spock踮起腳尖按響Kirk家的門鈴，轉過頭這樣告訴自己的朋友，「也許我該明天再與你解釋。」

 

木製的門被人打開，一名女人站在門口。「你們回來啦。」Winona露出一個笑容，蹲了下來。

 

「媽媽。」看見Winona的笑容，Jim跟著露出一個笑容，擁抱住自己的母親。

 

「Kirk太太。」Spock站直身體。

 

「Sam，好孩子，今天玩得快樂嗎？」Winona親切地摸了摸Jim亂糟糟的金髮。

 

Jim露出更燦爛的笑容。「嗯，Spock帶我看了很多東西。」

 

「謝謝你，希望他沒有給你帶來太多的麻煩。」Winona抬起頭對著Spock微笑道，「我們正要吃晚餐，要進來一起吃嗎？」

 

Spock搖搖頭，「答案是否定的，Kirk太太，我的母親正等待著我。」

 

「那好吧，需要我讓他爸爸送你回家嗎？」Winona轉向屋內，「Geo—」

 

Spock再次搖頭，「我有充分的能力可以自己回家。」

 

「謝謝你的外套。」Jim掙脫自己母親的懷抱，脫下身上的外套還給他。「再見，Spock。」

 

「明天見，Jim。」

 

※

 

「Spock，接著！」Jim攀坐在樹幹上，朝Spock扔了幾顆剛剛摘下的蘋果。

 

Spock接住那些蘋果，站在樹下擰眉看著樹上不合邏輯的人類。「Jim，快下來，這樣對你而言太危險了。」

 

「等等，讓我摘完這一顆。」Jim攀上另外一根樹幹，試圖摘下另外一顆蘋果。突然間，他的腳下一滑，整個人失去重心。他試圖抓住另外一根樹枝，但是他抓住的樹枝太過脆弱。只稍稍減緩了他的速度。

 

他繼續往下墜落。

 

Spock反射性地扔掉手中的東西，張開手臂，險險地接住人類。「Jim，你這麼做很危險。」他數不清第幾次這樣告誡自己的朋友。自從Jim發現瓦肯人因為重力而在地球上擁有的優勢後，便十分熱衷於探索以前因為可能會爬不下來而沒能探索的區域。幾周以來，同樣的事件已經發生了許多次。

 

Jim放聲大笑，從他的懷裡直起身來：「這比信任遊戲(Trust Fall)好玩太多了。」

 

他的小臉因為興奮而紅撲撲的，燦爛的笑容與他幾周前認識的那個男孩像是兩個完全不同的人。Spock懷疑這才是Jim原本的樣子，但他並不明白這些特質之前為什麼沒有被表現出來。

 

「我無法理解信任與墜落的關係。」

 

「那是個遊戲，你站在這裡，然後我背對著你，」Jim打直手臂，做了一個向後的手勢，「然後我向後倒，你要接住我。」

 

「我無法理解該項活動的效益。」

 

「測試我們對彼此的信任啊，就像它的名字一樣。」Jim笑起來，眼睛瞇成好看的弧度。他彎下腰撿起Spock在情急之下扔了滿地的蘋果，將它們一股腦塞進Spock懷中，然後拿了一顆在衣服上擦了擦，啃了一口，「就像我知道你一定會接住我一樣，Spock，這就是信任。」

 

Spock再次挑眉，「盲目的信任是不合邏輯的。」他們穿過Kirk家的農場，朝著他家走去，「食用沒有清洗過的水果也是。」

 

「我沒有這麼容易生病。」Jim口齒不清地反駁。

 

「你十分容易過敏。」Spock指出。一個多月的相處讓他明白自己的朋友經常忽視自身的安全，只為了對全新的事物進行探索。事實上，Jim比他認識的所有人都要來得有求知慾。他在瓦肯的同學在Jim這個年紀的反應與求知慾遠遠不及Jim。

 

令人著迷。

 

瓦肯信奉對於知識的追求，Jim是他在地球所遇見的所有孩童中，唯一一個對於知識如此渴求的人。

 

「你有一個長長的清單，上面寫著『Jim Kirk不能做的事』。」Jim啃著蘋果，「這不公平，你不能就這樣把我放上淘氣名單。」

 

Spock的眉毛揚起來，「你並不淘氣，Jim。」

 

Jim的動作因為Spock的話而停住，他的牙齒咬在蘋果上，眼珠子因為驚訝而睜大，讓他看起來像是一隻正在進食的倉鼠，試圖將食物儲存進兩頰的囊袋。

 

「Spock，你知不知道什麼是淘氣名單？」他放棄自己的蘋果，小臉變得認真。

 

「我推測那是一份寫著淘氣孩童的名單。」因為Jim看起來太驚訝，Spock不得不推論自己先前的假設是錯誤的，「我能不能詢問這份名單是什麼單位所負責調查的？」

 

「不是單位，是聖誕老人。」Jim揮舞著手，「你知道，住在北極的冰原那位，穿著紅色的衣服，和白色的鬍子。他有很多的精靈幫他做禮物，聖誕節的時候，在乖小孩名單上的就會有禮物，」他皺起臉，「在淘氣名單上的就沒有禮物，我從來沒有收過禮物，我不知道為什麼聖誕老人覺得我不乖。」

 

「北極沒有冰原，只有水域。」Jim的描述讓Spock更感困惑，他從來沒有聽過類似的組織。「我必須合理推斷你所知的訊息是錯誤的。」

 

Jim的手停在半空中。

 

「沒有冰原？」他震驚地問。

 

「肯定的。」

 

「也沒有聖誕老人？」他的臉皺成一團。

 

「這個我無法確定，但也許電腦的資料庫會有相關資料。」Spock走到廚房裡的操作面板前，「電腦，個人資料查詢，名字：聖誕老人。」

 

『請註明出生地與出生日期。』

 

Spock看向Jim，但他的朋友只是啃著自己的蘋果，搖了搖頭：「我不知道。」

 

「資料缺失，請直接進行搜索。」Spock下令。

 

『個人資料搜尋：聖誕老人。』電腦重複指令，面板上快速地跑過數據，『搜尋失敗，請重新輸入指令。』

 

「進行廣義搜索。」

 

『廣義搜索：聖誕老人。』電腦重複，這次不到一秒就跳出相關資料，『聖誕老人，地球神話人物，本名聖尼古拉斯—』

 

Jim的眼睛瞪大，「只是個神話？Sam告訴我他真的存在。」

 

Spock快速看完前面幾條較為相關的資料，「有很長的一段時間，地球上的孩子的確相信聖誕老人的存在，這種現象大約會在進入青年期以後開始消退。」

 

「停！」Jim制止他，仍然震驚於聖誕老人只是個故事這件事，「可是我以為——」他眨眨眼，半天也沒有辦法組成一個有效的句子。

 

「有一項事情是可以肯定的，北極並沒有冰原，母親告訴我自從二十一世紀末——」

 

「別說了，Spock。」Jim頹靡地打斷他，「我本來還希望我今年會被放上乖寶寶名單的。」

 

「很明顯該名單並不存在。」Spock反射性回答，在看見對方連蘋果也沒有胃口吃以後又補了一句，「但是你的表現是出色的，不需要名單替你證明。」

 

「你真得覺得我是乖孩子？」Jim問，小臉再次充滿希望。

 

另外一個人類不合邏輯的地方，Spock想，但他仍是給與對方肯定的答案，「當然。」

 

而那，如同他所預料的那般，換來對方一個甜甜的笑容。

 

令人著迷。


	8. Chapter 8

「你就是那個叫做Spock的瓦肯人？」

 

Spock看著眼前滿懷敵意的人類，僅是挑起眉，沒有回答對方的問題。

 

「我是George Kirk，Jim的哥哥，你大概聽說過我。」見他沒有打算搭理自己，少年將手臂環抱在自己的胸前，「他大部分的時候都叫我Sam。」

 

Spock放鬆警戒。「我確實聽說過你。」

 

「很好。」Sam點點頭，「那麼你也應該聽說過，我很會打架。」

 

「破壞戒律並不是什麼值得驕傲的特質。」Spock不解地看著對方。

 

出於他不理解的理由，那句話讓Sam整個人尖銳起來，「去他的法律，」他瞇起眼，表情變得兇惡，「如果你傷害Jim，不管要破壞多少條法律，我照樣把你揍得滿地找牙。」

 

對方的反應讓Spock更感不解。雖然不曉得為什麼對方會認為自己有意傷害Jim，Spock仍是解釋道：「Jim是我的朋友，我沒有意向傷害他。」他頓了頓，「除此之外，出於瓦肯的先天優勢，我並不認為你在搏鬥中能夠勝過我。」

 

出乎意料地，那讓Sam笑起來。他放下環抱在胸前的手臂，笑得前仰後俯。「我想我知道Jim為什麼喜歡你了，你比那群臭小鬼有趣多了。」他擦去眼角因為大笑而分泌的淚水，「聽著，小鬼，我暫時讓Jim和你做朋友，但是只要你有這麼一點點傷了他的心，」他警告道，「那你必須知道，Kirk家不是沒有男人。」

 

「青春期並不算成年。」Spock實際地指出。眼前的人類最多不會超過十四歲，生理學上來講，並無法稱為男性，至多只能算是青少年。

 

「管他的，」Sam擺擺手，「記得我說的話，還有，不准告訴Jim我說過這些。」他扔下最後一句話，離開得像來時那般突兀。

 

Spock站在原地，不明所以然地看著人類離開的背影，花了五秒鐘思索著對方在剛才那段對話中究竟想告訴自己什麼。但是就像他的朋友，Sam同樣是個高度不合邏輯的人類，所以他很快就決定晚點再理解對方的用意，繼續朝和Jim約定好的方向前進，畢竟因為這意外的插曲，他已經有些遲到了。

 

等他到了距離農場不遠的小河邊時，Jim已經在那裡了。自從告訴過Jim瓦肯少有河流後，Jim便樂衷於將他們會面的地點約在河邊，分享一些關於水與水中生物的小知識似乎能讓他的朋友獲得不少樂趣。

 

「Spock！」看見他，原本蹲在河邊看著水面的人類站起來，衝著他笑。

 

他笑起來的模樣與他的兄長很相似，但是更燦爛些。使用星體形容，他笑起來就像是太陽那般充滿熱度。

 

「你遲到了，」Jim笑得樂不可支，像是發現了什麼稀奇的事物，「你從來不遲到的。」

 

Spock感覺到熱氣竄上自己的臉頰，「我感到抱歉，Jim，我遇到了一些……」他思考了一下，「意料之外的事。」

 

雖然仍不理解Sam究竟想告訴自己什麼，但Spock決定遵守與Sam的約定——雖然這約定是Sam單方面提出的。

 

「你的耳朵變綠了。」Jim瞪大眼睛，像是發現了新的星系那般驚奇。

 

Spock感覺到自己臉上的熱氣更甚。

 

「我可以摸摸看嗎？」Jim眨巴著眼，「拜託，我從來沒看過誰的耳朵會變得這麼綠。」

 

Spock想起自己前幾日閱讀的文章『如何與人類孩童相處』，裡面提到人類孩童傾向於使用口與手探索外在的世界。Jim只是要求觸摸，那是可以接受的。

 

他在碎石上坐下來，方便自己的朋友能搆著自己的耳朵。「請注意力道，瓦肯的耳朵非常敏感。」

 

Jim先是小心翼翼地伸出一根手指頭戳了一下，確定他沒有感到不舒服後才伸出手順著他耳朵的弧度摩娑。那樣有些癢，但是Spock控制住自己想要轉開頭的衝動，讓自己的朋友能近距離地觀察自己的耳朵。

 

Jim用指頭輕輕點著他的耳朵尖，像是在測試尖銳程度。「這太酷了，」他收回手，下結論道：「我比較喜歡你的耳朵，尖尖的，像小精靈那樣。」

 

Spock偏過頭看向Jim，因為興奮，Jim的臉蛋變得紅撲撲的，與他自己泛綠的皮膚形成強烈的對比，在這之前他從未注意過瓦肯與人類在這方面的差別。

 

Spock知道小精靈是什麼，在Jim告訴自己關於聖誕老人的故事後，他回去做了完整的調查。該生物成年時在外型上相似於瓦肯的孩童，喜歡帶著有鈴鐺的帽子，以及喜歡歌唱。但若考慮到成年後的生理特徵，瓦肯更接近於人類。

 

「我相信瓦肯在生理學上更接近人類。」

 

Jim咯咯笑起來，抓了抓自己的耳朵，展現自己圓潤的耳廓。「我沒有尖尖的耳朵。」

 

Spock挑眉，「那是為了更好地適應星球的環境。」

 

出乎意料地，Jim突然伸手揉他的眉間。「你真的好常挑眉毛，」Jim唸道，一邊試圖把他的眉毛用回原本的位置，「瓦肯是不是都用眉毛表達你們的表情？」

 

Spock伸手抓住Jim的手，制止對方的動作，「Jim，突然碰別人的臉是不合邏輯的。」

 

「你看，你又挑眉毛了。」Jim學著他的表情，挑起自己左邊的眉毛，「我看看，這個表情是『Jim Kirk是個不合邏輯的人類』。」他說，不等他回答，把眉頭微微降低了一點，做出另外一個表情，「這樣的話是『這個真有趣，我應該要查資料』。」

 

Spock眨眨眼，放開對方的手，懷疑自己的表情有像對方說的那般明顯。

 

「逮到你了吧。」Jim往後退了兩步，得意地說。

 

Spock的眉毛尖銳地揚起來。

 

※

 

「這是小熊座。」Spock操作著自己的PADD，將星座的名字投放在空中。

 

「我知道這個，」將手枕在頭後的Jim伸出一隻手指了指夜空中最亮的那顆星星，「那是北極星。」他轉向Spock，「旁邊那顆叫什麼？」

 

Spock將那個範圍放大，「Beta Ursae Minor II。」他點開行星資料，「可居住，比較重要的設施有星際艦隊學院分校。」

 

「在那裡念書肯定很有趣，」Jim吃吃笑起來，「有這麼亮的太陽。」他坐起來，興致勃勃地道：「我們以後一起去那裡吧。」

 

Jim對宇宙有著毫不掩飾的興趣，這幾周來，進入星際艦隊學院已經成為他的最新目標。他甚至好幾次遊說Spock和他一同加入，那很不合邏輯，姑且不論他們還沒有達到進入學院的標準，瓦肯人在成年後大多會選擇瓦肯科學研究院。科學研究才是他真正喜歡的。

 

「星際艦隊學院或瓦肯科學研究院，」Spock第無數次告訴對方，「我們會根據我們的需求決定進入哪一所機構。」

 

Jim瞪大眼睛，「Spock，你怎麼可能會不想探索宇宙呢？」他不可思議地問，「你想想，在別的星系學習關於探索宇宙的知識，那肯定會很好玩。」

 

Jim抓住他的手臂，臉上滿是興奮。Spock從來沒有告訴他的朋友，但是他其實很喜歡Jim拉著自己說話的時候。Jim眼中的世界總是這麼朝氣蓬勃，所有的事物在他眼中只有已知與等待探索的差別。

 

「小熊座的太陽亮度可能會對你的眼睛造成傷害，」他實際地指出，「在那裡完成學業會是不合邏輯的。」

 

Jim眨眨眼，那模樣有些滑稽，像是在尋找著可以反駁的論點，但是因為想不到，所以只能卡在那裡。「至少我們可以去舊金山。」半晌，他乾巴巴地道。

 

「那會是可以接受的。」Spock溫和地表示，「瓦肯對於人類而言太過炎熱，舊金山的本校對你而言會是一個較好的選擇。」

 

Jim歪頭看著他，「Spock，我們真的會一起去探索那些星星，對吧？」

 

「答案是肯定的。」Spock點點頭，「事實上，如果我們進入同一所機構，我們會有一年的時間同時在學院裡。」

 

「但是我們不能一起上課。」Jim垮著臉，很快又振奮起精神，「Spock，我告訴你，我的老師在考慮讓我跳級的事，我只需要跳三級就可以跟你同一年進學院，這樣我們就可以當同學了。」

 

Spock停下操弄PADD的動作，偏頭看向對方，「Jim，我必須告知你，我的導師也在考慮相同的事情。」

 

Jim的臉再次垮下來，「我討厭你，Spock。」他氣嘟嘟地說，「如果我進入學院，我保證我只要三年就可以畢業，也許還會比你早。」

 

「為了賭氣而強迫自己提早畢業是不合邏輯的。」Spock揚眉，在看到Jim那個『又是這個表情』的表情後立刻放下自己的眉毛。人類上次撲上來揉自己眉心的事情讓他記憶猶新。

 

「你不可以跳級，你跳級我就追不上了。」Jim眨巴著眼，「我們一起進學院，然後一起去探索星星。」

 

Jim，Spock發現，每次想要他做什麼時就會這樣看著他。而糟糕的地方在於，當Jim這樣做的時候，不管是怎麼樣的要求他都會傾向於答應。

 

「如你所願。」他應允。

 

Jim歡呼，重新躺回乾草堆上。「你就要回瓦肯了，如果不能一起進學院的話，也許我們永遠都不能像現在這樣躺在一起聊天了。」

 

「瓦肯與地球往返只需不到一個小時。」Spock奇怪地看著Jim，「就算我返回瓦肯，我們仍然能保持通訊，全息投影會讓我在通訊時看起來就像在你身旁一樣。」

 

「我知道，」Jim戳了戳他，「但是我就不能像現在一樣碰到你了。」

 

Spock克制著挑眉的衝動，「Jim，瓦肯是接觸型感應者，大量的肢體觸碰並不適合我們。」

 

「看，另外一條『Jim Kirk不能做的事』。」Jim抱怨，收回自己的手，拍了拍自己身邊的空位，「躺下來吧，躺著看到的星星比坐著多。」

 

那是不合邏輯的理論，但是Spock仍是順著對方的意思躺下來。他很早就明白當Jim決定一件事的時候，阻止是不會有用的。

 

「有一天我們會在那裡，」看見他躺下來，Jim伸手指著星空，瞇起眼睛衝著他笑，藍色的眸中是最遼闊的海闊天空，「一起。」


	9. Chapter 9

Spock將自己的行李放在門邊，為稍晚的離開做準備。

 

他抬起頭，向通往大路的方向看去。星際艦隊所派來的交通工具尚有兩個小時才會抵達，他不知道自己為什麼會有這個舉動。

 

滿是黃土的路上靜悄悄地，就像河濱鎮大部分的時候一樣。Spock眨眨眼，在看見不遠處屬於Kirk家的農舍時意識到自己究竟在期待什麼。

 

他希望能在離開前再見一見Jim。

 

這是不合邏輯的，他昨夜已經與Jim告別過。雖然通訊方便，離開地球並不會影響他們的友誼，但人類似乎仍是難以接受即將到來的別離。Jim告訴他，他不喜歡離別，所以他今天不會來送他。

 

那似乎是個合乎邏輯的決定。送別對於瓦肯而言是不必要的舉動，所以他一點異議也沒有地接受了Jim的決定。

 

除了他無法解釋那突然升起地、強烈地想見一見Jim的願望。

 

他擰眉，盯著那條靜悄悄的馬路。在這次對於地球的短暫拜訪中，他曾經走過這條路很多次。有時候是自己一人，有時候是和Jim。但就算他是自己一人，這條路也總是能將他帶到Jim的身邊。

 

他的眉擰得更緊，在轉過身回到屋子裡尋找母親前只花了兩秒鐘做決定。

 

「母親，」他在二樓的臥房裡找到Amanda，「我是否可以出門——」他遲疑了一下，心中有些慶幸此刻在家的人是母親。他無法解釋自己將要做的事情，如果此刻是父親在這裡，他沒有把握說服他。「——去與Jim告別？我保證會在交通工具抵達前的十分鐘回來。」

 

Amanda放下手中的圍巾，轉過頭來看著他，表情有些意外。Spock克制著抿唇的衝動，強迫自己等待對方的答案。

 

下一刻，Amanda笑了起來。「當然，Spock。」她笑著對他眨了眨眼，「替我和Jim說再見。」

 

Spock點點頭，從容地離開對方的房間，然後開始拔足狂奔。

 

※

 

Jim不在家。離開Kirk家後，Spock只花了不到半秒就決定朝小河的方向走。Jim似乎很喜歡那裡，他喜歡那涓涓的河水，喜歡水中的各種小生物。他可以花上一整天的時間，就只是蹲在河邊盯著裡頭的小魚游動。

 

果然，遠遠地，他就看見Jim坐在河邊。他背對著他，將腦袋放在曲起的膝蓋上，似乎是在發呆。

 

「Jim。」他盡可能地放輕自己的腳步，在小心翼翼地靠近人類後輕聲喚道。

 

Jim猛地扭過頭來，站了起來。

 

「Spock？」他聽起來很吃驚，胡亂地用手擦拭著臉上的淚水。「你怎麼會在這裡？」他扯出一個不太成功的笑容，被自己泛紅的眼眶和臉頰上殘餘的溼氣出賣。

 

那一刻，Spock覺得有什麼擊中了他。那感覺有些像小時候被Stonn所領頭的其他人所排斥，他仍模糊地記得自己感到多麼地挫敗，卻不記得自己後來是怎麼克服那股挫敗的。彷彿突然間，他就不在乎那些了。當他回想那段模糊的記憶，他唯一能想起的，是一個在睡夢中的輕柔懷抱，和空氣中傳來的翅膀振動的聲音。

 

他曾經問過母親那個懷抱屬於誰，Amanda只是失笑地告訴他也許是他的守護天使。那個答案無法說服Spock，沒有任何證明守護天使真的存在，但是他找不到更好的論證反駁。

 

但是這一刻，他希望守護天使是真的存在，在他不在的時候，能給他的朋友一個需要的擁抱。

 

「在艦隊派來的交通工具抵達前，我仍有時間。」他拉平自己衣服因為奔跑而起皺摺的下襬，朝人類的方向前進一步。

 

對方剛才將自己縮成一團，獨自哭泣的模樣烙印在他的心上。那就像是個受了傷的小獸，躲起來獨自舔舐傷口。

 

他慶幸自己找到了Jim，而不是讓對方獨自面對這一切。他的朋友是個驕傲的小戰士，從不允許自己在別人面前展現脆弱的那一面。如果他沒有發現Jim，那麼他永遠也不會曉得Jim的悲傷。

 

他的動作讓Jim屏住呼吸，似乎是想要止住自己的眼淚。但是那太困難了，就算是瓦肯，在Jim的年紀也沒辦法很好地控制自己的情緒，更別提Jim是個人類，有著更為豐沛的感情。

 

「我很抱歉。」他說，胡亂地用手擦去臉上的眼淚，但更多的淚珠滑落，讓他的舉動毫無成果。

 

「你不需要道歉，」Spock伸手握住對方的手腕，阻止對方繼續折騰自己的臉，「我理解這對你而言很困難。」

 

豐沛的情感在他觸碰到對方時從他們接觸的地方猛地傳來。他還沒有辦法很好地控制自己的精神屏障，那讓他在碰到Jim時總會多多少少感覺到一些人類的情感。大部分的時候，Jim的意識並不會造成他的不適。事實上，他甚至稱得上享受對方充滿活力的意識。Jim的意識就像瓦肯的沙漠總是讓他感到溫暖。但少部分的時候，就像現在，強烈的精神洪流幾乎將他沖走。

 

Spock。獨自一人。朋友。離開。再也不會回來。爸爸。Sam。媽媽。Uncle Frank。生氣。Sam。吵架。躲起來。Spock。漂亮的屋子。Spock。星星。Spock。宇宙。Spock。Spock。Spock。

 

Jim的心中閃過很多畫面。Spock看見一名成年的男性在與Sam爭吵，那是為什麼Jim在那一天會出現在自己家的花園。但很快，那些黑暗的畫面就消散而去。透過Jim的意識，他看見他們在樹林中研究植被，在河邊觀察水中的小魚，在農倉邊看星星。

 

一開始那些畫面是黯淡的，但是突然間，它們變得鮮活起來，像是壞掉的顯示器終於被修好。他看見自己在森林中說話，看見自己在河邊觀察生物，看見自己躺在乾草上看星星。

 

那不是他的記憶，他的記憶不會看得見自己的背影，那是Jim的。

 

他鬆開手，看著自己的朋友。在他的生命中，這是他從未擁有過的真摯感情。瓦肯的友誼不像Jim的這麼直接，這麼充滿活力。

 

Jim咬著唇看著他，藍色的眼中波光粼粼，像是他身後的水面，在陽光的照射下折射著驚人的光彩。Spock看著人類，在讀到對方的不捨後張開手臂將對方抱入懷中。

 

「你無須感到悲傷。」他輕柔地抱著對方，讓對方將臉埋入自己的肩窩，學著母親曾經做過的那樣輕拍對方的背脊，笨拙地安慰自己的朋友。他不喜歡這樣被人抱著，但他的母親曾經以為這樣的方法能夠安撫他，所以他推測這樣的方法對人類而言是有用的。「我會在回到瓦肯後立刻傳訊息給你。」

 

那似乎造成了反效果，因為Jim從安靜地掉眼淚變成低聲啜泣，然後演變為嚎啕大哭。他哭得這麼傷心，像是他們再也沒有機會見到彼此。Spock手足無措地鬆開手，想要看看人類，但是Jim揪著他的衣服，把更多的眼淚和鼻涕蹭到他的衣服上，不讓他看自己。

 

一點眼淚和很多眼淚沒有差別，對衣服的傷害已經造成，所以Spock維持著自己的動作，規律地拍打著人類的背部。既然衣服的髒污已經無法挽回，那麼繼續安慰Jim是個合乎邏輯的舉動。

 

幾分鐘後，Jim終於止住哭聲。他抬起頭，鼻尖因為哭泣而泛紅，臉上還有沒有擦乾的淚水，看起來可憐兮兮的，但是堅定的神情在他的臉上綻放，就像是雨季後終於露出的豔陽。

 

「我不管你要留在瓦肯還是去舊金山，我都會追上你。」Jim吸吸鼻子，揪緊了他的衣服，「就算你跳級也一樣，我會跳更多級追上你，Jim Kirk不相信不可贏的局面。」

 

「我相信你。」Spock溫聲道，伸手抹去對方臉上殘餘的眼淚，沒有再次重複自己既然答應不會跳級，就一定會維持自己的承諾。那個答案換來Jim甜甜的笑容，再次緊緊地抱住他。

 

他任由自己的朋友抱著自己，Jim的肢體情感很豐富，在離開前滿足朋友小小的需求是可以允許的。他們就這樣安靜了幾分鐘，直到Jim鬆開他。

 

他看著對方，Jim看起來仍然有些亂糟糟的，但是已經好很多。他伸手抹去對方臉上殘存的眼淚，瞥到腳邊圓潤的鵝卵石。

 

「我仍然沒有機會告訴你圓周率的故事。」他說，從地上撿起一顆鵝卵石，知道自己有對方全部的注意力。Jim喜歡故事，喜歡所有未知的新鮮玩意兒。

 

「Pi，」他蹲下來，用石頭在灰色的沙子上畫下符號，「數學上這樣稱呼它。」

 

「它有名字？」Jim驚奇地問，跟著在他身邊蹲下來，看著那個陌生的符號。

 

那逗樂了Spock。「數學有許多符號，每個都有名字。」

 

「好吧，」Jim點點頭，「所以，這個Pi，它怎麼了？」

 

「這代表了圓周長跟直徑的比率，」他在那個符號旁另外畫下一個圓，告訴對方圓周長與直徑是什麼。「但是除此之外，它有一項特質。」

 

「什麼特質？」Jim急切地問，眨著眼看著他。那模樣有點像想吃肉骨頭的狗兒，噢是的，他當然見過了真正的狗，Jim帶他見過了，馬路尾端的Valdessecchi家養了一隻柯基犬。

 

Spock幾乎要露出一個笑容，「它不結束，也從不重複。」他在符號旁粗略寫下開頭的幾個數字，「這是開頭，然後它會一直繼續下去，無窮無盡。」

 

「不會重複？」Jim聽起來幾乎是敬畏的。他才剛剛開始學數學，無法理解一個算式怎麼有辦法無法被計算到最後，甚至還不重複自己。

 

「是的。」Spock點頭，放下那個石子，重新站起來。Jim也跟著站起來，他的臉上滿是新奇，還有一點別的。

 

「所以這代表我可以在Sam欺負我以後，去下令讓他的PADD計算到它的最後一位，把他的PADD用壞囉？」

 

Spock無法克制揚起的嘴角，他大概永遠也沒法像Jim這麼活用所學到知識。「那樣的確會讓他的PADD忙碌上好一陣子，直到那個命令被解除。」

 

「太棒了。」Jim露出心滿意足的微笑。

 

Spock費了一些勁才讓自己揚起的嘴角回到原本的樣子。「我的重點是，」他做出嚴肅的表情，「假設這些數字代表了字母，那麼在那串數字的某個地方，記錄了我們的故事。」

 

Jim眨眨眼。

 

「從開始到結束，所有關於Jim Kirk和Spock的事，都在這個符號裡。」他指了指圓形旁的那一小串數字，放柔自己的聲音，看著對方，「你的出生，你說過的話，我們的相遇，都被記錄在裡面。」他頓了頓，「好的，壞的，都是它的一部份。你不能拿掉任何一部份，因為少掉了任何一個數字，就無法組成一個完整的圓。」

 

那似乎讓Jim接受了些即將到來的別離。他歪著頭思考了一下，「我們以後一起去星星冒險的事也在裡面？」

 

Spock點點頭，「無限組合的無限可能。」

 

語音方落，他可以看見Jim的喜悅。他看起來很高興，幾乎稱得上是興奮的。嘴咧得大大的，看著那個簡單的符號，毫不掩飾自己的喜愛。

 

「Kirk艦長和和他的大副Spock。」他決定道，「這會是我們故事的名字。」

 

Spock揚眉，「Kirk艦長？」

 

「是啊，」Jim理所當然地說：「我是酷斃了的James Kirk，我當然會是艦長，而你會是我最好的大副。」

 

Spock的眉揚得更高，「Jim，依照我們的年紀，我比你先當上艦長的可能性大得多，你當我的大副有較大的可能性。」

 

「才不會，」Jim咯咯笑起來，「你不喜歡指揮，你不可能願意當艦長。」

 

Spock的眉毛弧度平緩了一些，指揮對他確實沒有什麼吸引力。「這是個合理的推斷。」

 

「看吧。」Jim得意道，「作為艦長，我可以幫你分擔一些工作，這樣你可以有更多的時間做科學研究。」

 

Spock的眉毛再次高高揚起。

 

※

 

他們沿著馬路一起走回他臨時的住所，Amanda已經站在門口等候，在看見他們狼狽的模樣時什麼也沒說。

 

「再見，Jim。」她蹲下身體，笑著跟Jim告別。

 

小小的男孩露出一個笑容，「再見，Aunt Amanda。」

 

Spock聽見懸浮車由遠而近的聲音，銀色的交通工具在大門前停下，Spock最後一次給了自己的朋友一個擁抱。「再見，Jim。」他低聲道，明白下一次的見面也許會是好幾年以後。

 

「再見，Spock，在星星裡記得拍照給我。」

 

Spock點點頭，鬆開自己的朋友，轉過身登上星際艦隊所派來的懸浮車。他在靠窗的位置坐下，而Jim則隔著窗戶對著他揮了揮手。

 

他對著男孩揮了揮手。車子緩緩啟動，站在原地的Jim越來越小。

 

車窗外的風景快速飛掠而過，Spock攀著窗看向後方。他已經看不太到Jim了，但即使已經隔了一段距離，他仍能看見對方璀璨的金髮在陽光的照耀下反射著金色的光芒，讓他整個人幾乎就像是籠罩在陽光裡一樣。

 

很快地，遠方的Jim變成一個小小的黑點，然後終於再也看不見。懸浮車平穩地朝穿梭機的停機坪行駛，在那裡他們會搭上前往太空港的穿梭機，轉乘星艦返回瓦肯。Spock可以看見窗外的玉米田飛快地向後掠去，將河濱鎮遠遠地留在後方。他將視線轉向前方，將河濱鎮和自己的人類朋友留在身後，知道這個再見不是永遠，而他們終將再見。


	10. Chapter 10

二十年後。

 

Spock在鏡子前，對自己身上嶄新的制服做最後檢查。今天是他第一天至企業號報到的日子。作為企業號新任的大副，他的制服應該像艦長一樣是金色的，但是瓦肯一向善於一心多用，同時身兼首席科學官的他最終選擇了藍色的制服。

 

撇開科學才是他所真正喜愛的，那個顏色總是讓他想起他曾經有過的朋友。他曾經的朋友有著像地球的天空和湖水一樣的眼睛，曾經笑得彎起，讓自己做他的大副。

 

如今，他是大副了，卻永遠失去了那個自信得近乎張狂的笑容。

 

二十三歲那年，他拒絕了瓦肯科學研究院的邀請，進入了星際艦隊學院。即使所有的人都認為是他的『劣勢』讓他做出了這樣的決定，但只有他自己知道那並不是全部。

 

他看向鏡子，一名成年的瓦肯男性回望著他。男人的神色很平靜，就像每一名成年的瓦肯那般。可是他心知肚明，若非十七歲那年的 _Kolinahr_ 訓練，他的精神水域絕不可能像現在這樣平和。沒有一個瓦肯能夠在連結破碎的時候完全不受影響，種族天性讓他們天生對於連結的破碎充滿畏懼。

 

更糟糕的是，直到連結破碎前的最後一刻，他甚至不曉得連結的存在。在毫無準備的情況下，靈魂深處在連結破碎的那一瞬間被硬生生撕扯的疼痛讓他以為自己會當場瘋掉。

 

他閉上眼，無法控制自己想像Jim穿著金色的制服對著自己微笑的模樣。那是一個很模糊的形象，穿著金色制服的男人有著同樣燦爛的金髮，背對著太強的光線對他微笑，就像當年在地球上與他告別時，沐浴在陽光中的樣子。他看不清那個人的臉，因為儘管他清楚記得Jim的長相，記得他說話的模樣、笑起來的樣子、甚至是惱怒時會習慣性地半瞇起的眼，但是他記憶中的那個Jim太年輕了，年輕得讓他甚至無法推算出對方長大後會是什麼模樣。

 

他選擇了星艦學院，因為那是Jim與他曾經有過的計畫。他們約定好一起進入學院，一起加入星際艦隊，一起探索宇宙。Jim不在了，他還在這裡。瓦肯相信靈魂永恆不滅，他不知道Jim現在會在哪裡，但是他願意維持自己的諾言，讓Jim在宇宙的某個角落看著他在這些星星裡。

 

破碎的連結在他的精神水域黯淡無光，被堅固的牆擋住。他無法承受破碎的連結——沒有一個瓦肯能——只能靠著精神屏障將它隔在世界之外。Jim曾經給了他這麼多，在他死亡以後，沒有誰能夠讓他付出相同的感情。

 

但那就是他全部所擁有的了。八年的友誼，彌足珍貴的回憶，以及永遠也無法修補的連結。

 

僅此而已。

 

他張開眼，收妥自己的思緒，轉身離開。

 

※

 

Spock將視線定焦，看見除了站在控制台後的中尉，控制台旁還站了一名穿著金色制服的年長男人，還有幾名穿著紅色制服的安全人員。

 

「歡迎，Spock中校，」看見他，男人露出一個笑容，「我是Pike艦長，接下來我們會一起共事。」

 

Spock走下傳送台，將自己手中的PADD交給對方，「我是Spock中校，這是我的調職令。」

 

「當然。」Pike接過他的調職令，快速地掃了一眼，在最末端簽下自己的名字。「他們會幫你把行李送到艙房去，」他將PADD交還給他，做了個手勢，示意自己身後的人去抬仍在傳送台上的箱子，「我想在回房休息前，你會更希望看看艦橋？」

 

Spock點點頭，「這將是可以接受的。」

 

Pike帶著他走出傳送室，電梯就在離傳送室不遠的地方。「艦橋。」他下令，幾秒後關起的門重新開啟，他們已經到了艦橋。

 

雖然停在軌道上，但是艦橋上仍然充滿了值勤的工作人員。

 

「艦長抵達艦橋。」一個年輕的聲音喊道，他的標準語發音有些不標準，Spock推測對方來自地球的俄羅斯。那個聲音遲疑了一下，又補充了一句，「還有大副。」

 

幾個人笑起來，雖然仍在自己的操作台前，但不少人都轉向他們的方向看著他們。

 

「好了，」Pike笑起來，將聲音放大吸引所有人的注意，「這位是Spock中校，就像你們所知道的，他會是我們新任的大副。」他轉向Spock，指了指電梯左手邊的操作台。兩個操作台都坐著人，Spock認識比較靠近電梯的那一個操作台上坐著的上尉——Uhura上尉在學院時曾經是他的學生——而坐在她右手邊的上尉在看見他時立刻站了起來。「你不需要起來，」Pike制止對方，「Spock中校要Beta班才會開始執勤。」

 

對方點點頭，重新坐了下去。Pike轉向他，「那會是你的操作台。」

 

就在他們說話時，他們身後的電梯門打開了。Spock反射性地轉過身，看見一名穿著金色制服的上尉走了進來。他沒有請求允許進入艦橋，所以Spock推測對方本來就是艦橋人員。

 

「我沒有遲到吧？剛剛和Scotty檢查雙鋰水晶耗了太多時間。」人類大聲嚷嚷著，臉上的神情在看見Spock後明顯放鬆下來，「你肯定是我們新的指揮官，」他行了一個標準的軍禮，「戰略官James Pike，」他笑著自我介紹，「很榮幸認識你，長官。」

 

「Jim。」他還來不及說話，站在他身邊的Pike就開口了，「還不到你的值班時間，你在這裡做什麼？」他問，但是語氣聽起來卻毫不意外。

 

「艦長，我不可能錯過Spock指揮官登艦。」Pike上尉笑道。

 

那個名字和暱稱讓Spock的心漏了一拍，但James並不是一個少見的名字，更讓他感到驚訝的是對方的長相。

 

有這麼一個瞬間，Spock沒有辦法移動。時空彷彿凝結在這一秒，眼前的上尉看起來很像Jim，金褐色的頭髮，蔚藍的虹膜。他感覺起來很像Jim， **他的Jim** 。他不知道Jim長大後會是什麼模樣，但是如果Jim沒有死，如果Jim就像他們所約定的那樣加入了星艦學院，那眼前的人一定就是他所會成為的模樣。朝氣蓬勃，充滿自信。僅是存在，就讓所有的一切都鮮活了起來。

 

但那是不可能的，Jim早就死了，死在Tarsus IV的屠殺中，成為歷史紀錄中一個微不足道的數字。這個Jim只是一個剛好有著相同名字，相似長相的人類而已。

 

「長官？」遲遲等不到他的回應，Pike上尉狐疑地揚起眉毛。

 

Spock回過神來，回禮。「Spock中校。」

 

「指揮官。」人類露出笑容。

 

Spock發現自己再次陷入迷惑。Pike上尉笑起來的樣子很像Jim，他嘴角習慣彎起的弧度跟Jim一模一樣。但是那並非是不可能。相似的外表，相似的習慣。概率也許小，卻絕非沒有。金髮藍眼的高加索人雖然比例較少，卻遠不到稀少的地步。

 

他早就知道自己會習慣性地在不同的人類身上尋找屬於Jim的特徵，相同色調的虹膜、微笑時嘴角勾起的弧度，但是不管多麼相似，也僅是相似而已，永遠都不可能是他真正想要見到的那個人。

 

那是個不合邏輯的習慣，在 _kolinahr_ 的訓練後，大部分的時候他已經可以很好地控制自己的這個傾向。

 

「既然你已經在這裡了，」Pike拍了拍上尉的肩膀，「替我帶中校去他的房間，在正式開始值班前他需要好好休息一下。」

 

「沒問題。」上尉搞笑地行了一個軍禮，換來艦長好氣又好笑的神情。「這邊請，指揮官。」他對著電梯做出一個請的手勢。

 

Spock率先走進電梯裡，Pike上尉跟著走進來。

 

「五號甲板。」他命令，在電梯開始下降時轉向他。Spock可以看見對方臉上毫不掩飾的好奇神情。「允許自由發言，長官。」

 

「允許許可。」

 

「我聽說你是自己申請調到企業號上的，長官，我能問問為什麼嗎？」

 

「私人因素。」Spock簡單扼要地回答。

 

「噢。」Pike上尉眨眨眼，在電梯門重新開啟後率先走進走廊，「很抱歉我問了這個，但是你在學院非常有名，Uhura總是在午飯的時候說你上課時的一舉一動—」他頓住，意識到自己說得太多，「抱歉，長官。」

 

「無須道歉，Uhura上尉是非常優秀的學員。」

 

「哇喔，你還記得她。」Pike上尉露出一個笑容，「她知道後肯定會高興死的，也許還會高興得願意告訴我她的名字(first name)，你知道，我們已經當好幾年的朋友了，但是她就是不肯告訴我她的名字。」

 

「Nyota。」

 

對方停住，「什麼？」

 

「Nyota，她的名字。」Spock解釋。「同為艦橋成員，Uhura上尉的作法是不合邏輯的。」

 

出乎意料地，他的眉擰了起來。「我沒聽到那個。」他嚴肅地說，「只有在她自願告訴我名字時我才會真正知道她的名字，所以你沒有告訴過我。」

 

Spock先是困惑地揚起眉，在看見對方臉上對於挑戰的不服輸時才明白過來。「我從未告訴過你任何關於Uhura上尉的信息。」他順著對方的話道。

 

那讓對方的眉放鬆下來。「你比我知道的其他瓦肯要近人情得多了，我想我們會相處得很愉快。」他愉快地道，在其中一扇艙門前停下來。

 

艙門安靜地滑開，Spock看著自己的艙室，他的行李已經被放置在門邊。「也許是因為，我曾經花了大量的時間與人類相處。」

 

他看著Jim和他曾經計畫的最後一步，這樣回答。

 

 

 

*Spock最後看到的Jim和長大以後的Jim ([圖片來源](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/James_T._Kirk_\(alternate_reality\)))，也許我臉盲但我真的覺得十四歲的小孩跟長大以後的樣子完全不一樣OTZ


	11. Chapter 11

在企業號上的工作非常順利。就像他事先所調查到的一樣，Pike艦長是名非常優秀的艦長，企業號上的其他成員亦同樣有著絕佳的工作能力。

 

讓他無法不多放一些額外注意的，是Pike上尉。

 

當然，並不是說Pike上尉的能力不佳——他們的工作環境杜絕了這樣的可能性，所有的艦橋人員都是憑著自己的實力贏得了在艦橋上的位置。事實上，儘管是在艦橋，Pike上尉的工作能力也能稱得上是頂尖的。

 

他調閱過對方的資歷——在指揮星艦時對艦橋成員的能力有著適度了解是必要的——Pike上尉有著幾乎完美的資歷，三年內便從學院畢業，在學期間在法拉格特號上服役紀錄——在一次地——近乎完美，甚至是學院歷史上唯一一名成功通過小林丸號測試的學員。

 

那個記錄讓Spock有些意外。三年內從學院畢業並不算什麼，若無對Jim的承諾，他同樣也會有相同的紀錄。而對方在學期間在星艦上的服役紀錄雖然完美，但許多優秀的學員同樣有著相似的紀錄。但是小林丸號測試——

 

Spock垂下手，若有所思地看向Pike上尉。戰術操作台就在他工作台的右手邊，Pike上尉背對著他，正專心地看著自己的操作台。他看著對方的背影，好奇對方究竟用什麼方法通過了那項測試。

 

小林丸號測試的困難度眾所皆知，只有最優秀的學生才夠資格申請參加測試。他自己亦曾經參加過這份測試，很快就注意到這份測試的真正用意不是成功拯救小林丸號，而是在最糟糕的情況下，做出最好的選擇。他沒有想過那份測試可以被真正意義上的擊敗。

 

操作台發出輕微的聲響，Spock回過神，將注意力轉回工作台，投入自己的工作中。

 

※

 

「嘿，Mr. Spock，要不要加入我們？」

 

Spock從複製機中取出自己的食物，還沒來得及找位置坐下，坐在離他三張桌子外的Pike上尉便對他揮了揮手，道。

 

Spock思索片刻，立刻朝對方的桌子走去。他的確有些問題需要獲得解答，這會是個絕佳的機會。

 

看見他的動作，Pike上尉推了推坐在他身邊的男人。黑髮的男人原本正握著自己的湯匙，垂著頭打瞌睡。他面前的千層麵已經吃了一半，根據對方的姿勢，Spock推測對方並不是吃飽了，而是因為睡眠不足所以睡著了。

 

糟糕的自制力，他想著。同樣的事情絕不會發生在瓦肯的身上。

 

「醒醒，Bones。」Pike上尉拍了拍男人的肩膀，往黑髮男人的方向坐得更近些，給Spock留出更多的空間。

 

「幹嘛？」突然被吵醒的男人轉向Pike上尉，不太高興地問。

 

「我們有同伴。」Pike上尉似乎是被男人的反應逗樂了，嘴角的弧度變得更彎。他的手仍搭在男人的肩膀上，再次晃了晃男人，讓男人更清醒些。

 

男人抬起頭來，看見Spock，咕噥著幾句小聲的咒罵，但還是乖乖地把自己的食物朝裡頭挪了一些。

 

Spock在他們空出來的空位上坐下，注意到Pike上尉興致勃勃的眼神。

 

「這是McCoy醫生，」Pike上尉介紹道，「他是船上的首席醫官。」他轉向McCoy，「Bones，這是Spock指揮官，你知道的，我們的新大副。」

 

「Leonard McCoy。」McCoy放下自己的湯匙，粗略地行了一個軍禮，甚至沒有等到他回禮，就放下手捏了捏自己的眉心，「待會我需要去睡一會。」他咕噥。

 

「Spock中校。」Spock回以一個標準的軍禮，注意到對方是一名少校。

 

「我替他道歉，他昨天緊急開了一刀手術，直到剛剛才結束，已經快兩天沒睡過覺了。」Pike上尉解釋道，在McCoy喃喃唸著自己需要一杯薄荷朱利酒時忍不住笑出來。

 

Spock點點頭，「Pike上尉—」

 

「拜託，叫我的名字，現在是休息時間。」Pike上尉打斷他，臉上的笑容讓人難以拒絕。

 

Spock挑眉，「James—」

 

「我的朋友都叫我Jim。」James再次打斷他。

 

Spock沉默了一下，「James。」他堅持地說。

 

「好吧，好吧，如果你堅持。」James笑著做出一個投降的姿勢，「怎麼了，Spock，我可以叫你Spock，對吧？」

 

「如果你希望的話。」Spock點點頭，「我注意到你曾經通過小林丸號測試—」

 

「又是那個愚蠢的測試。」醫生哼了一聲。

 

James先是給了他一個抱歉的眼神，然後一臉好氣又好笑地推了推醫生，「去睡覺，Bones，你的脾氣太糟糕了。」

 

「我的血糖還沒升回來。」醫生無精打采地拿湯匙戳著自己面前的食物，看起來連咀嚼的力氣都沒有。「也許我應該直接給自己打上一針葡萄糖。」

 

「我值班結束後會給你送食物去。」James把湯匙從醫生手裡抽起來，「現在，在你做出更糟糕的事情，徹底毀掉地球跟瓦肯的外交前，回你的艙房去睡覺。」

 

那成功的阻止了醫生的抗議，McCoy站了起來，打了一個大大的哈欠，粗略地對他們揮了揮手，離開軍官餐室。James一直到醫生離開後，才又把視線轉回他的身上。

 

「他平常不是這樣的，」他替自己的朋友辯白，「他只要一沒睡好控制力就會變得很差，但他是個好醫生。」

 

Spock看著醫生離開的背影，「你先前對於醫生破壞瓦肯與地球外交的論述是不合邏輯的，瓦肯與地球的聯盟不會因為我的個人喜好而有所改變。」他告訴對方，「除此之外，我的母親是人類，地球亦是我的母星，與自己的母星並不存在外交問題。」

 

「我道歉，我之前從來沒有遇過半瓦肯人。」James笑道，拿起叉子開始戳起自己的食物，「所以你剛剛要問我什麼？」

 

「小林丸號測試，我注意到你是唯一一名通過了該項測試的學員。」Spock看著對方，「我能不能詢問你是如何通過這項測試的？」

 

「那個啊，」James的眼珠子轉了轉，「很容易，我駭進了測試程式，改變了考試的條件。」

 

Spock的眉擰起，「你作弊。」他指出那個顯而易見的事實。

 

James大笑起來，「委員會裡有些人也是這麼說的，但他們吵了兩天後決定讓我用最佳創意的理由通過那份測試。」他眨了眨眼，「我不相信不可贏的局面。」

 

那句話讓Spock的心一緊，想到如果是Jim，大概也會採取同樣的方法。Jim從小就不相信不可贏的局面，對於他來說，放棄嘗試才是真正的失敗。

 

「那的確非常富有創意。」因為想起Jim不服輸的樣子，Spock放鬆擰起的眉。

 

「我也這麼覺得。」James得意地道。


	12. Chapter 12

「Spock，現在！」

 

Spock按下啟動鍵，直到屏幕上的數值呈現穩定才抬起頭看向傳送台。隨著穿著金色制服的人影在傳送台上成形，原本負責操作控制台的上尉在他身邊鬆了口氣。

 

Spock看著James走下傳送台，他的金色制服上滿是髒汙，臉上細微的擦傷正緩緩滲出血絲，但是他的臉上掛著大大的笑容。

 

「那太棒了。」他大笑，同樣有著不少擦傷的手搭在控制台的邊緣，明燦的眸子對上他的，「我就知道這能行。」

 

Spock揚起眉，「你的假設是不準確的，若非我在最後決定接手Berkeley上尉的工作，你有極大的可能會傳送失敗，從而導致你從平台上摔下去。」

 

「仍然，我成功了。」James笑嘻嘻地道，彷彿剛剛差點從十五米高的地方摔下去的人不是他。

 

艙門開啟，McCoy醫生衝了進來。James轉過頭，抬起自己的手，和醫生打招呼：「嗨，Bones，見到你真——Ouch！」

 

他臉上的笑容在醫生將無針注射器壓在他脖子上時變得扭曲，醫生收回自己的手，「你應該更小心一點，Jim。」

 

「這不公平。」James摸著自己的脖子，抱怨：「為什麼我冒著危險下去幫你摘你要的草藥，回來後卻要被你用針戳？」

 

「因為你每次出完任務後就會把自己搞得滿身傷。」McCoy審視著他，「如果這能讓你在出任務的時候小心一點，軍需官會感謝我的。」

 

「我很小心。」James抗議。

 

「去和三錄儀說吧。」醫生嗤道，抓住James的手腕，不由分說地帶著他往外走，「走，回醫療灣去，我要給你做個完整的檢查。」

 

「Bones，等等，Bones！」艙門關起，隔絕住兩人的交談聲。

 

Spock將操作台還給Berkeley上尉，離開傳送室。走廊上已經看不見James和McCoy，他看著安靜的走廊，轉過身走向走廊底端的高速電梯。

 

不合邏輯的人類。

 

※

 

「嘿，Spock，介意我加入你嗎？」

 

Spock抬眼，看見拿著餐盤的James站在他面前。

 

「肯定的。」

 

James露出一個笑容，坐了下來。Spock將注意力放回PADD上的數據，在伸手拿瓦肯茶時注意到James好奇的眼神。

 

「你早上就吃這些？」James好奇地看著他面前的那盤gespar果。

 

「Gespar果在瓦肯是常見的早餐。」

 

「它看起來像是石榴，」James盯著那已經被剝開外皮的紅色果肉，「它是水果沒錯吧？」

 

Spock點點頭。「肯定的。」

 

James拿起自己面前的巧克力可頌，「有時候我真羨慕瓦肯生理學，單靠著吃蔬菜和水果完全沒辦法應付我一整天的體力消耗。」

 

「你是戰略官。」Spock保守地表示：「你的工作會讓你消耗大量的體力。」

 

「別安慰我了，Spock，我知道我自己。」James輕鬆地表示，「Bones總是嘮叨我應該多吃些蔬果。」

 

「你和McCoy醫生交情很好？」

 

James大笑起來，「以一個第一次見面就吐得我滿身的人來說，我會說挺不錯的。」他拿著那個巧克力可頌，眼神因為回憶而變得遙遠，「我們在前往學院的穿梭機上認識的，他不喜歡穿梭機，在上面吐了我一身，」他再次笑起來，「後來我們成了室友，就這麼一直是朋友到了現在。」他帶笑的眸光再次定焦在他身上，「在後來你就知道啦。」

 

Spock點點頭，James和McCoy醫生的友誼的確讓人印象深刻。他曾經與他們搭配出過外勤任務，兩人的默契令他印象深刻。James和McCoy醫生互相照看彼此，能夠完美地完成他所給出的任何命令。

 

James的PADD發出一聲提示聲，Spock反射性地看向他的PADD，剛好看見James將郵件點開。那是來自輪機部門的信件，上面密密麻麻寫滿了程式編碼。

 

「抱歉，是Scotty。」James咬住自己的可頌，空出的手飛快地在PADD上打字。Spock想起輪機長曾多次傳訊到艦橋要求James的幫忙，看來James不僅能出色地完成艦橋上的任務，對於輪機部門的運作同樣有著出色的理解。

 

Fascinating。

 

他將注意力轉回自己的PADD，繼續閱讀上面的公文。

 

※

 

Spock走進娛樂甲板，發現James坐在其中一張桌子邊，而McCoy則站在他的旁邊。

 

「撲克牌？」James點開主選單，一副全息投影的撲克牌出現在桌面。

 

「不要，你會算牌。」McCoy乾脆地拒絕。

 

「說的好像是我故意的一樣，」James喃喃抱怨，「那太簡單了，我連算都不用，就是知道答案。」他在主選單上按下另一個選項，桌上的撲克牌消失，取而代之的是一套三維象棋。「三維象棋？」

 

「那是另外一個不。」McCoy再次拒絕，「你知道我不喜歡那個東西。」

 

「來嘛，Bones。」James對McCoy朝了招手，「就一場？」

 

「別擺出那個表情。」McCoy突然變得暴躁起來，「你知道嗎，也許我應該給你來上一針，我對你那個表情過敏。」

 

「那你應該要給自己來上一針。」James的手反射性地護住自己的脖子。

 

「給病毒來上一針中和掉病毒更快。」醫生低吼。

 

「可是我很久沒下象棋了，Scotty新弄到了一些零件，最近不怎麼來娛樂甲板，我已經快無聊死了。」

 

「我會下象棋。」Spock決定打斷兩人無意義的爭吵，「我自十二歲開始便已經是象棋大師。」

 

正在爭論的兩個人頓住，同時將視線緩慢地移到他身上。

 

「你是在提議你可以跟這小子來一場嗎？」McCoy狐疑地問。

 

Spock點頭，「我相信是的。」

 

經過無數次的任務以及與James共進的無數次餐點時的交談，他相信根據James出色的能力，與他下棋會有益於他的思考。

 

James的下巴掉下來。

 

「很好，這代表我可以有個安靜的休息時間。」McCoy點頭，立刻同意。他走到一旁，讓出Jim對面的椅子，「這小子交給你了，我要去喝一杯。」

 

首席醫官拍了拍James的肩膀，快速地走出休息甲板，動作快得讓人來不及阻止。

 

Spock將視線移回坐在他對面的人身上，透過投影出的棋盤，他隱約可以看見對方臉上驚訝的神情已經被玩味取代。

 

「所以，象棋大師？」James問。

 

「肯定的。」

 

「很好。」James露出一個笑容，「但是有件事你應該要知道，我進學院後開始就沒有輸過。」

 

「我自從十七歲以後亦同。」Spock點開選單，給自己選擇了黑色的棋子。「我相信你會想要白棋。」

 

「我有個預感，」看著自己面前的白棋，James露出一個笑容，「我會很享受這盤棋。」

 

※

 

「皇后對皇后，第三層。」Spock吃掉James的皇后，「Check。」

 

「皇后對國王，第一層。」進化成皇后的士兵吃掉了他的國王，「將死。」

 

「有趣。」Spock揚起眉，對上人類狡黠的笑容。

 

「我跟你說過了，Spock，你必須停止推測我會做什麼。」James唇角的笑容在積分表上的白棋顯示出獲勝的狀態時變得更大。

 

Spock看著對方，在與James無數次的對弈中，這的確是他每一次輸給對方的原因。邏輯推論在過去讓他無往不利，此時卻矛盾地成為讓他們不相上下的原因。「你的推論是正確的，我會改變這項失誤。」

 

通訊器響起，Uhura上尉的聲音傳來：「Spock中校，你有來自瓦肯的通訊。」

 

Spock思索片刻，James與他的例行對弈已經結束。「我會在我的艙室，Spock結束。」他站起來，在James默契地將程序關掉時與對方告別，「再見，James。」

 

James揮了揮手，「晚點見，Spock。」

 

Spock走回自己的艙室，來自瓦肯的通訊已經被轉接過來，他打開通訊，Amanda出現在螢幕上。

 

「母親。」

 

Amanda露出一個笑容，「Spock。」她在他們在ShiKahr市的家中，Spock可以看見她身後的瓦肯天空。「你遲到了，」她捧著茶杯，坐在陽台的躺椅上，和他同樣色調的眸子裡滿是好奇，「什麼延遲了你？」

 

Spock感覺到熱氣湧上臉頰。「我很抱歉，母親，我因為下棋太過專心而預估錯了時間。」

 

「這是新消息，不管那是誰，肯定有著很好的棋藝。」Amanda笑起來，轉動著手中的茶杯，「是你的新同事？」

 

Spock頷首，「是的，Pike上尉在三維象棋的造詣是超乎標準的。」

 

「那很好，你已經很久沒有和人下棋了，我很高興你重拾這項興趣。」

 

「母親，妳的論述是錯誤的，我仍定期進行三維象棋這項活動。」

 

「是，和電腦。」Amanda笑著翻了一個白眼，「和電腦下棋不算真正的下棋，Spock，你必須和人有實際的互動，那才是下棋這項活動的用意。」

 

「如果與人下棋只是為了太過容易的勝利，那麼這項活動是浪費時間的。」

 

「為什麼已經過了這麼多年，我卻還是不記得不要跟瓦肯辯論呢？」Amanda喃喃道，在Spock不解地看著她時再次笑出來，「好了，告訴我更多關於那個Pike上尉的事，我很確定你肯定知道不少他的事，才願意跟他下棋。」她轉了轉眼珠子，「我們從名字開始好了，他叫什麼名字？」她舒服地靠近椅子裡，問。

 

Spock將手放到身後。「James。」

 

他可以看見母親眼裡一閃而過的擔心，但是那擔心很快就被隱藏起來。自從決定接受kolinahr後，關於Jim的話題便再沒有被提起。笑容再次出現在Amanda的臉上，「然後呢？我很確定你對他的了解不只是名字和官階。」

 

「James與妳一樣是人類，是企業號上的戰略官。」Spock解釋，滿足母親不合邏輯的好奇心，「他十分優秀，能夠有效又準確地執行命令，」他頓了頓，「除了戰略與指揮，他對電腦編碼與機械同樣有著深刻的理解。」

 

隨著他的解釋，Amanda臉上的笑意變得更深，「你喜歡他，Spock。」

 

Spock眨眨眼，「我不理解。」

 

「這是一個人類的情緒，當他在的時候，你會感到安心。」

 

「James的能力非常出色。」Spock同意。

 

「天啊，我怎麼會生出你這麼遲鈍的兒子？」Amanda不可思議地低語，「你喜歡他，Spock，不只是作為同事。」她偏過頭，像是在思考對的用詞，「你對他有感覺。」

 

Spock困惑地看著自己的母親，「這樣的推論是不準確的，我是名瓦肯，瓦肯不會對人有—」他的眉因為那個不精準的詞而蹙起，「—感覺。」

 

「相信我，Spock，瓦肯的確有，不然你也不會站在這裡和我辯論這些了。」

 

Spock看著母親，那是個很有力的反對觀點。「妳也許是正確的。」他同意。


	13. Chapter 13

『地點？』

 

「地球，愛荷華，河濱鎮。」

 

『時間？』

 

「星曆2239。」Spock頓了頓，「開啟私人檔案。檔案編號20-08-25-12-01。授權者：Spock中校。」

 

『設定完成。』

 

隨著設定的完成，全息甲板的艙門無聲滑開。Spock走進甲板，直到艙門在自己身後闔上後才容許自己環顧四周。

 

這是一片有點敗破的後院，因為疏於整理而雜草叢生。他看向遠方，有些歪斜的籬笆外是一片片的玉米田，一直延伸到地平線的那一端。

 

他走到距離主屋不遠處的糧倉，在糧倉外的乾草堆上躺了下來。

 

乾草堆躺起來很不舒服，但那是他們當年能找到最好的東西了。Spock調整了一下自己的姿勢，看向天空。

 

愛荷華的星空在他面前閃爍，他辨識著那些星系——現在的他不需要PADD輔助也能很快地辨認出眼前的星空——但他此刻已經在太空中了，當年和他一起看星星的人卻不在了。

 

不遠處的艙門再次滑開，Spock從乾草堆上坐起身，因為走廊上太強的光線而瞇起眼。

 

一個穿著金色制服的人走了進來，Spock心一緊，懷疑程序出了錯，把Jim也投影了出來。

 

但那是不可能的，他編碼出的Jim在程序裡一直維持著他們最後一次見面的模樣，而那個Jim現在應該在房裡安穩地睡覺。

 

他眨眨眼，隨著艙門關閉而認出眼前的人。

 

James。

 

「Spock。」因為看見他，James露出一個笑容。他收起手中的相位槍，一邊走向他，一邊好奇地四處張望，「這裡是哪裡？看起來像地球，是地球沒錯吧？」

 

「愛荷華。」Spock回答，聲音因為私人領域被闖入而有些嚴厲，「上尉，這是私人程序，你的擅自闖入是不被允許的。」

 

James看起來被嚇了一跳，他站直身體，語氣變得正式。「抱歉，指揮官，因為你一直沒有回應呼叫，所以艦長派我來找你，八號實驗室需要你。」他看向主屋的方向，Spock抿唇，知道對方其實是在看牆上的通訊器，但他仍因為在主屋裡睡覺的Jim而有些緊繃。「通訊器肯定是壞了，我會讓維修部門派人過來。」

 

他身上的通訊器響起來，James接起通訊器，「我是Pike。」

 

「你找到他了嗎？」一名女性的聲音從通訊器那端傳來，Spock認出那是Marcus上尉的聲音。

 

「是，他在三號全息甲板。」

 

「我會在五分鐘後抵達，Spock結束。」Spock開口切斷通訊，將視線轉回James，「你可以離開了，上尉。」

 

James看著他，像是在審視什麼。「電腦，出口。」他下令。

 

艙門滑開，露出通往真實世界的走廊。

 

Spock感覺到自己的心抽痛了一下。當年Jim和他在倉庫邊看星星的時候，他沒有想過有天他只能在全息甲板出模擬出當年的那一刻，而他的朋友甚至來不及長大。

 

「Pike呼叫安全部門。」James重新拿起通訊器，在走出艙門時說道。

 

「我是Hendroff。」

 

「Cupcake，是我。我定位了全息甲板的問題，是通訊器故障，我重複，一切正常—」

 

艙門關上，將艙門外的世界阻隔起來。Spock看著那重新變回玉米田的牆壁，將視線轉到主屋。

 

Jim的房間關著燈，Spock看著那個屬於Jim的窗戶，血液裡人類的那一部份幾乎不敢承認。

 

如果他是個完全的瓦肯，那麼也許他就可以跟自己承認，他從未放下過自己朋友的死亡。瓦肯與人類的血液相互拉扯，人類的那一半希望Jim仍然活著，瓦肯的那一半卻不得不接受Jim早已死亡的事實。

 

這就是為什麼Jim在這個程序裡總是在睡覺，他不需要電腦模擬出來的Jim，和虛假的Jim所有的任何互動都會是對Jim和他們友誼的一種汙辱。

 

他只是需要Jim在這裡，那麼他可以在乾草堆上，看著那間屬於Jim的房間，告訴自己，總有一天這個Jim會醒來，而所有的一切都會像過去一樣。

 

他的朋友不是不在了，而是陷入了一場很長、很深的睡眠。

 

他所需要的不過是等到太陽升起。

 

※

 

艙門開啟，Spock維持著自己的姿勢，沒有移動。

 

「抱歉，我不曉得你在這裡，我馬上離開。」

 

「你無須離開，觀星甲板是公共甲板，」Spock頓了頓，「James。」

 

那個名字像是有什麼魔力，James露出一個笑容，姿態放鬆下來。「很高興見到你，Spock。」

 

他察言觀色的能力讓Spock感到驚訝。他知道自己的肢體語言並不多——Jim曾經抱怨過他像個木頭——但是James卻總是可以做出適當的反應。

 

Jim曾經也可以。在那樣的環境下，察言觀色幾乎已經成了本能。他知道什麼時候可以跟Frank說話，知道什麼時候在Winona眼中他是Sam，什麼時候則是自己。而他—

 

他從來不需要說什麼，需要的不過是一個眼神，然後Jim就會知道了。

 

Jim總是知道。

 

「我為我今天的態度道歉，我並沒有預計到有人可以覆蓋我的程序安全碼，所以反應有些不合時宜。」Spock將手放到身後，「我道歉。」

 

他的私人程序是有安全碼的，這就是為什麼他沒有預料到會有人進入的原因。但James曾經駭進小林丸號的測試程序，他對電腦程序的專精是有目共睹的，這是他的疏失。

 

「我並沒有受到冒犯，」James眨眨眼，「但如果這能讓你感覺好一點，我接受你的道歉，我猜？」他走到他身邊，「我也要道歉，我爸—」他笑著搖搖頭，糾正自己，「艦長總是告訴我安全碼存在是有原因的，而規章不能因為不方便就無視。」

 

「你並未破壞任何規章，你只是在執行你的工作。」

 

James今天下午的闖入並非是意外。安全部門必定是以為全息甲板發生了某種故障，而James是同時具有程序編碼和戰鬥技巧的專業人員，派James前往全息甲板是合乎邏輯的，他可以應付任何可能的問題。

 

「你逮到我了，我不是真的這麼抱歉。」James舉起手，做出投降的樣子，「但說真的，老兄，你的安全碼很棒。」

 

「漏洞仍然存在。」Spock實際地指出。

 

James笑起來，「花了我一些時間，但沒錯，我的確找到了漏洞。」他放下自己的手，「我們來說些別的吧，你真的很喜歡這些星星，對吧？這是我今天第二次看到你在看這些星星。」

 

「這裡是觀星甲板。」Spock保守地道。

 

「我知道，我只是沒有想到瓦肯人也會喜歡觀星。」James沒有提今天下午在全息甲板的插曲，「以前在學院的時候，有時候我在實驗室裡待得太晚了，回宿舍的時候總是會被這些星星吸引。」他轉向窗外那些在黑暗中隱隱閃爍的星子，「很奇妙，不是嗎？我們曾經只能站在地面，看著天空想像外面的世界，但現在—」他說起星星時的模樣讓Spock有種異樣的熟悉感，像是那些星體不只是燃燒的球體，而是更多，「—我們再也不只是看著*。」

 

「我亦曾經在學院中觀賞過星空。」

 

「你？觀賞？」James轉向他，好笑地瞅著他，「我說的是觀賞，你知道，停下腳步欣賞它們，而不是在說天文學的應用課。」

 

Spock點頭。「答案是肯定的。」

 

「哇喔。」James吹了個口哨，「我以為瓦肯不會做這種……怎麼說……不合邏輯的事？」

 

「我有過一個同伴，他非常喜歡觀賞星空。」Spock解釋：「這樣的舉動經常讓我想起他。」

 

「有過？」James敏銳地問。

 

Spock收緊下顎，「是的，他已經過世了。」

 

「噢，」James眨眨眼，表情變得抱歉，「我很抱歉，Spock。」

 

「你無須為不是你的錯誤道歉。」

 

「我不是在道歉，我是替你感到遺憾。」James看著他，表情很真誠，「我很遺憾，Spock，他對你而言一定很特別。」

 

Spock點頭。「確實。」

 

他們沉默下來，直到James打破沉默。

 

「所以，告訴我吧，這個同伴，他對你而言是個什麼樣的人？」James偏著頭，補充：「當然，如果你想聊的話。」

 

Spock再次沉默下來。Jim幾乎佔據了他十七歲以前的人生，他所有的一切都與Jim有關，他要如何能夠用簡單的語言形容Jim與他的關係？那不是三言兩語可以解釋得清的。

 

他抬起頭，對上人類好奇的眸光。James好奇地歪著頭，再次打破沉默：「一個朋友？」

 

那個問題勾起了一段回憶，讓對方先前的問題好回答得多。Spock開口：「標準語並沒有辦法準確地描述我們之間的關係，」他解釋道：「使用瓦肯語表達，我稱呼他為——」

 

※

 

那是他們認識後的第六個夏天。

 

十五歲的他對於四季的變換其實沒有太大的概念。瓦肯沒有明顯的四季變化，因為太過靠近恆星，以地球的標準來說，瓦肯終年都是炎熱的夏季。

 

但是那年Jim不斷抱怨著天氣，太過炎熱的夏天讓所有的人都心浮氣躁。Frank跟Sam的關係不斷惡化，即使隔著幾個光年，Spock也能從Jim的門外偶爾傳來的爭執聲略知一二。

 

Jim早就放棄了終止那永無止盡的爭吵。他關起房門，把音樂放到震耳欲聾，讓自己迷失在尖銳的金屬聲中。

 

Spock不太喜歡那些音樂，太過刺耳，但是他猜Jim知道。因為每當門外的爭吵聲響起，Jim總會有各種理由切斷通訊，而他卻不只一次在通訊切斷前聽到那些刺耳的音樂。

 

當他們通訊的時候，他們一起做很多事。三維象棋是他們的其中一個共同愛好。Spock早就已經是象棋大師，但Jim跟他不相上下。事實上，在他成為象棋大師後，Jim是唯一贏過他的人。

 

不下棋的時候，通過通訊器所投影出來的人類會穿著寬鬆的衣物，趴在床上大聲閱讀那些他認為有趣的文章。Spock從來不明白那些科學的新發現為什麼有趣，但Jim總是笑得樂不可支。

 

但是那一天不一樣，因為不知名的原因，Jim失聯了兩天。通訊終於接通後，通訊器那端的Jim看起來格外狼狽，身上沾滿了泥土，露出來的肌膚上全是擦傷。

 

「我並沒有預估到你的失聯，」Spock這樣告訴自己的朋友，「我已經開始感到擔心。」

 

「我很抱歉。」Jim用手背抹去臉頰上的細微擦傷所滲出的血絲，「我被逮捕了，Frank故意讓我在那裡待了兩天。」

 

Spock挑眉，「逮捕？」

 

「我撞爛了爸爸留下來的車。」Jim不在乎地聳了聳肩，「故意的，所以我猜Frank做得很對。」

 

Spock感覺到自己的眉抬得更高，「你的行為很危險。」

 

「我知道，」Jim顯得很煩躁，「我只是需要某些什麼，」他滿是擦傷的手在空氣中展開，然後握緊，像是想要抓住什麼不存在那裡的東西，「某些可以讓我離開這個鬼地方的東西。」

 

Spock看著對方。

 

Jim想離開愛荷華已經很多年了，探索宇宙一直是他的夢想，事情不是這麼簡單。

 

「Jim，怎麼了？」

 

Jim的手在空氣中僵住，然後頹然垂下。他走到床邊坐下，一點也不在乎身上的沙子弄髒了乾淨床褥。「Sam走了。」他低聲道。

 

Spock沒有說話，安靜地等著自己的朋友繼續未完的話。

 

「我那時候在洗爸爸的車，Frank想把它賣掉，然後Sam衝出來，告訴我他再也受不了了。」

 

Jim的聲音聽起來比平常要低得多，Spock說不出來那是什麼。

 

「他畢竟是個Kirk，我猜愛荷華就是留不住Kirk。」人類自嘲地下結論。

 

「你仍在那裡。」

 

「是啊。」Jim笑起來。Jim的笑聲總是讓他想到瓦肯的太陽，但是這一次卻沒有。「我還在這裡。」

 

他站起來，走到房間中央，瞇起眼做出看東西的樣子。Spock知道對方實際上正站在窗戶旁邊，但是看什麼呢？河濱鎮的基地前年擴建過，星際艦隊決定在George Kirk的故鄉建造紀念Kelvin號事件的星艦，太過強烈的燈光讓河濱鎮從此再也沒有星光。

 

「你有沒有想過離開？」他提議。Sam離開了，也許Jim也可以。也許Jim可以到瓦肯和他一起，他很優秀，瓦肯的課業對他而言不是問題。

 

「去哪？」Jim問，「我沒有地方可以去，我才十二歲，沒有人會願意雇用我。媽以為我是Sam，Sam認為我是叛徒。Spock，我有一個家，但是我沒有家人，沒有真正意義上的家人。有時候我會想，也許我這輩子唯一被愛過的時候就是我剛剛出生的十二分鐘，那十二分鐘，我有過一個家。那個家有不會打人的爸爸，精神正常的媽媽，還有一個也許會跟我搶玩具，但是會在我被欺負時保護我的哥哥。」

 

Spock沉默下來。他們很早以前就知道事情不是離開這麼簡單，他不知道自己為什麼忘了。Jim從不逃跑，只會留在原地面對那個困境。但是這個困境如此巨大，超出他的能力，超出他們可以改變的範疇。

 

Frank也許對Jim和Sam不好，但卻是真的愛Winona。那個迷失在過去的母親看不見活著的人，看不見真心愛著自己的現任丈夫、迫切地想成為男人保護家人的大兒子，和願意為了她承受不公平對待的小兒子。

 

Jim留下，是為了母親。Winona需要Frank，而Jim需要Winona。

 

「Jim，Sam很愛你。」他仍然記得當年在地球上那個威脅自己的少年，豎起尖銳的刺，拚命想要保護自己的家人，卻因為太過驕傲而不肯承認。

 

「他沒有留下。」Jim簡短地說。Spock可以聽出對方沒有說出口的受傷。

 

是的，Sam沒有留下。在這一切面前，他們都太過渺小。Sam放棄嘗試，選擇離開，留下Jim在那裡。

 

如果能夠有什麼是他能夠為Jim做的，哪怕只能夠讓對方感覺好上這麼一些，就這麼一點，讓Jim的世界不這麼糟糕，都是好的。

 

一個古老的單詞突然跳了出來，那是個存很久的概念，僅存在於最古老的文獻當中。現代的瓦肯已經許久不使用那個概念，Surak之後瓦肯控制了情緒，連帶地讓那個概念逐漸消逝在歷史的滾滾黃沙中。

 

「T’hy’la。」他突然說。

 

「什麼？」那個陌生的字讓Jim抬起頭。

 

「T’hy’la。」Spock又重複了一次那個古老的字，「它有很多意思，可以同時被滿足，也可以單指一個意思。」他解釋：「其中的兩個意思，是朋友與兄弟。Jim，你是我的朋友，我的兄弟。」他放柔自己的聲音，希望這能安慰自己的朋友，「你是我的t’hy’la。」

 

「T’hy’la。」Jim重複著那個字，他的瓦肯語有些不標準，但畢竟是發出了大概的音節。Jim一遍遍地念著那個字，彷彿能從那古老的音節中獲取某些他早就失去的東西。他笑起來，陽光重新回到他的臉上，蔚藍的眸中是最璀璨的星光。「不管如何，你都會在這裡，對不對？」

 

他問，如此脆弱，卻又如此堅韌美麗。

 

Spock點頭，「肯定的。」

 

※

 

「—什麼？」人類好奇的聲音傳來，Spock眨眨眼，意識到那個傷痕累累卻仍在微笑的Jim是他回憶中的影子。

 

「T’hy’la。」他說。他已經很久沒有說瓦肯語，但是那個詞就這樣輕而一舉地溜出口。

 

「T’hy—」人類皺起眉，試圖發出那個音。

 

「這不是人類可以輕易發出的音節，你需要對瓦肯語有一定的掌握。」

 

當年的Jim經常和他練習瓦肯語，尚能勉強發出大概的音節，他不覺得James能夠輕易做到。

 

「T’hy—」人類仍在嘗試。

 

「是的，T’hy’la。」Spock說，沒有意識到自己的聲音變得溫柔。「他是我的t’hy’la。」

 

「給我時間，我肯定可以唸出來。」James笑道，眼中滿是面對挑戰的興奮。

 

那個表情很像Jim，未知總能勾起他的興趣。但是James不是Jim，James有Jim所想要的一切，感情和睦的家庭，無時無刻照顧著你的朋友，和在宇宙中探索著這個世界。他擁有這麼多，但是他所擁有，而Jim卻早已失去的，卻是擁有未來的可能性。

 

死亡剝奪了所有的一切。不管Jim曾經擁有多麼大的潛力，對未來擁有什麼樣的期許，他都不再有機會可以實踐，把那些夢想化為現實。

 

「假以時日，是的。」他點頭。Jim已經失去了未來，但是James還有。

 

那讓James露出一個笑容，他打了一個哈欠，伸展著自己的身體。「好啦，我該去睡啦。有時候我真羨慕瓦肯的生理，能夠透過冥想取代睡眠感覺一定很棒。」他對著他眨了眨眼，生理性的淚水讓他的眼反射著窗外的星光。「晚安，Spock。」

 

「晚安，James。」

 

James對他揮了揮手，轉身離開。Spock站在原地，安靜地看著對方離開的背影。

 

他不知道自己為什麼會跟對方分享這段記憶。也許是因為他笑起來的樣子，總是讓他想起Jim，也或許是他低頭沉思的樣子，和他曾經的朋友一模一樣。

 

他視若珍寶的記憶如今只剩下他一個人宛如守財奴般將它們揣在手心，如果可以，他希望有另外一個人能夠擁有這段記憶，讓當年那個充滿活力的少年永遠都是那樣充滿活力的樣子。

 

只要還有一個人記得，那麼Jim就還活著，沒有真的死去。

 

他還記得。

 

 

 

*這句話出自Man in Black，原文為"We never just look anymore." 


	14. Chapter 14

Spock點燃薰香，在冥想墊上盤腿坐下。

 

他閉上眼，意識輕而易舉地滑進思維宮殿。

 

他走進宮殿，檢視著宮殿裡的一切。所有的東西都在該在的位置上，他檢視它們，細心將它們打掃乾淨，直到一切都井井有條。

 

他離開大廳，走到中央走廊，準備離開。突然，一震細微的躁動吸引了他。

 

他順著聲音的來源走去，轉了幾個彎後，轉進一條較小的走廊。聲音來自一扇門後，Spock走上前，訝異地發現那道門被上了鎖。

 

他皺起眉。這是他的思維宮殿，這裡的東西不應該對他上鎖。他專心地想著將門打開，小小的開鎖聲響起，原本緊鎖的門扉咿呀一聲，輕輕滑開。

 

他發現自己站在學校。

 

鈴聲響起，學生們陸續走出建築。Spock抬起頭，順著幾層樓高的階梯向上看去，約莫十多歲的他走出建築，就像其他人一樣。

 

「Spock！」

 

他看見年輕的Spock停下腳步，等待自己同父異母的兄長Sybok朝他跑去。

 

Spock心一緊，知道自己為什麼回到這裡。

 

這是他失去Jim的那一天。

 

十七歲的他看起來這麼放鬆，渾然不知自己即將失去什麼。

 

「我有頭緒了！」Sybok揮舞著自己的PADD，邊跑邊喊，絲毫沒有注意到自己因為過大的音量而吸引了不少的注意力。

 

「我不明白。」他揚起一邊眉毛。「請解釋。」

 

「Sha Ka Ree，Spock！」Sybok興沖沖地道，聲音因為跑得太快而有些喘。「我知道那在哪裡，我可以感覺到它。」

 

「Sha Ka Ree是個傳說，而且這個概念已經被禁止了，Sybok。」他冷靜地指出。

 

「被禁止並不代表它就不存在。」Sybok揮揮手，「所有的一切都有起源，人類有伊甸，克林貢有Qui’Tu，羅慕蘭有Vorta Vor，而我們有Sha Ka Ree。」他的表情興奮起來，「我可以感覺到它，Spock！它肯定在某個地方，等待我們去尋找我們的起源。」

 

「你所感覺到的是危險的，你應該要跟從Surak的教誨，而不是試圖去尋找也許根本不存在的東西。」注意到一旁投來不贊同的眼光，他嚴厲地打斷Sybok。

 

Spock記得自己為什麼這麼做。Sybok擁有強大的感應能力，但卻異常執著於尋找所謂的起源，甚至隱隱有屏棄瓦肯哲學，而偏向羅慕蘭的傾向。這在瓦肯是危險的，在公開場合公然挑戰法紀，即使是他們的家族也不能庇佑他們。

 

Sybok疑惑地揚起眉毛。「你今天很不對勁，有什麼不對嗎？」

 

「我道歉，這兩日我的冥想不斷受到阻礙，我仍未找到受阻的原因。」他的聲音冷靜了些，「但是聽我說，兄長，Sha Ka Ree也許是開始，但絕對不是未來。你應該要把精力放在建設，而不是尋找一個僅存在於神話裡的地方。」

 

「那不是—」

 

下一秒，十七歲的Spock突然軟了下去。Sybok及時伸出手抓住他的胳膊，沒有讓他一頭栽下台階。Spock心一緊，仍然記得當時那個意識被猛然扯緊，幾乎讓他窒息的感覺。

 

那時的他還不知道發生了什麼，但是卻無比肯定有什麼事情出了錯。

 

那份疼痛這麼陌生、如此巨大，讓人茫然無措。彷彿在這疼痛之前，所有的一切都是徒勞無功的。

 

他勉強抬起頭，什麼都還來不及說，身體徹底地軟下來，昏迷過去。

 

※

 

Spock退出房間，重新將門闔上。躁動平息，房間重新歸於平靜，但是Spock知道，有些什麼改變了。

 

他從來沒有真正放下Jim的離開，這就是那扇門為什麼會被鎖著的原因。瓦肯並不哀悼死亡，因為知道生命並未被浪費。但是Jim被殺的時候才十四歲，還沒有來得及像他經常說的那樣，長得比Spock還要高，也還沒有來得及到能夠加入星艦學院的年紀，到他一直夢想的宇宙，在從未有人到過的地方旅行。

 

他有這麼多夢想，卻在夢想還未開始的時候就徹底失去實現的機會。

 

另外一扇關起的門扉滑開，薰香的氣息從門內傳來，就像那日失去意識後他在治療宮殿所聞到的那樣。

 

他走進那扇門，空氣中薰香的氣息變得濃厚，裊裊輕煙盤旋在空氣中，沉重得讓人幾乎無法呼吸。 

 

房間的模樣有些模糊不清，他那時候太虛弱了，對那個房間的擺設毫無印象，只記得自己躺在一張床上。

 

一個蒼老的瓦肯人站在床邊，Spock走過去，看見自己躺在床上，對方的手從他的融合點上移開。

 

他睜開眼。「我不明白。」

 

儘管隔了這麼多年，Spock仍然覺得對方的眼神充滿了同情。

 

「一條破碎的連結，我已經重新幫你修補了牆。」

 

床上的他瞳孔微微睜大，「誰？」

 

那時候的他這麼迫切地想要知道自己究竟失去了誰。只有死亡所打破的連結會如此出奇不易，但是據他所知，他並沒有與任何人建立連結——在T’Pring單方面解除他們的連結後，他的精神世界就一直只有自己。所以問題是，是誰？

 

失去了誰，會這麼痛？痛到幾乎無法呼吸，彷彿下一秒就會因此死去。

 

「你的父親告知我，你有個同伴在Tarsus IV。」治療師答非所問地道。那時候他不明白這句話的意思，但是後來進入聯邦服役，擁有閱覽Tarsus IV事件資料的權限後，他寧願自己永遠都不要知道這句話是什麼意思。

 

「是的。」Spock迅速回答，追問，迫切地想要知道自己究竟失去了誰。「告訴我，是誰？我失去了誰？」

 

「Tarsus IV發生了一場屠殺，八千名殖民者死亡。」治療師停頓了一下，在十七歲的Spock不敢置信地眼神中結束那個句子。「你的同伴並不在倖存者名單上。」

 

他看著對方，嘴張開又闔上，混亂的思緒甚至無法有效地組織出語言。「你是否在暗示我所斷裂的連結屬於Jim跟我？」他結結巴巴地道：「那是不可能的，我甚至不知道我們之間有連結。」

 

「曾經有。」治療師糾正道：「連結現在已經斷裂，請不要試圖打破重新築起的牆，斷裂的連結對你的精神傷害是不可估計的。」

 

Spock轉身離開。

 

直至今日，他仍然無法估量Jim的離開對他造成的傷害。

 

也許他永遠都不能。

 

※

 

Spock退出冥想，在看到艙門旁的通訊器閃爍著的紅燈時意識到這就是自己退出冥想的原因。

 

「電腦，同意請求。」他下令，從冥想墊上站起來。

 

艙門滑開，James走了進來。他並沒有像往常一樣直接走進房間，而是站在門邊。

 

「嘿，你還好嗎？」他看著他，「你今天沒有來值勤。」

 

「我並不在值勤名單上。」Spock走下冥想墊，在看見對方評估的神情時意識到對方並沒有忘記那天在全息甲板上發生的事。「James，你可以走進來，你是被歡迎的。」

 

那讓James露出一個微笑。他走進房間，「我知道你不在值勤名單上，只是這不是你平常的習慣，所以我想我應該過來看看。」他在他面前停下，藍色的眸中滿是真誠，「你還好嗎，Spock？」

 

Spock看著對方，他的倒影是那雙蔚藍眸中唯一有的東西。James很在乎他，他可以看出這一點，但是他不確定這是因為單純的友誼，或者更多。

 

他點點頭，「我的身體機能完全正常。」

 

James靠得更近一些。「我知道你很健康，」他說，表情遲疑起來，「只是……」他咬唇，「你跟平常不太一樣，我看過你這個樣子，是因為你的朋友嗎？」

 

再一次的，Spock因為對方細微的觀察而感到驚訝。他確實是因為Jim的原因而排開了自己的值勤時間。斷裂的連結讓他的精神水域在這一天總是會陷入混亂，他需要比平常更加大量的冥想。

 

「你的猜測是正確的。」他承認，在James知道關於Jim的事情的情況下，欺瞞會是不合邏輯的。「今天是他死亡的日子，治療師曾經警告過我PTSD的可能性。」

 

Spock不知道James是否了解兩者之間的關聯，他並未跟James提過斷裂的連結，以及連結斷裂後所發生的事，但James的表情變得更擔心。他的手碰觸著他的胳膊，力道輕得像他是易碎的工藝品。「如果你需要什麼，我就在這裡。」

 

Spock偏過頭。他看過James跟McCoy醫生相處的模樣，James在看著醫生時並不會露出這種表情。「你是否對我抱有浪漫情感？」他問。

 

James眨眨眼，看起來像是被嚇到了。他收回手，「Spock，現在不是個好時間。」

 

Spock困惑地看著對方，「James，你到我的艙房裡，對我提供情感慰藉，我必須假設我對你而言是不同的。」

 

「我喜歡你，Spock，」James沒有否認，「但這不是我到這裡的原因，我在這裡是因為我擔心你。」

 

「但是你所對我抱持的浪漫情感是你擔心我的原因。」

 

「之一。」James糾正，「我擔心這艘船上的所有人，那是我的工作。」他的表情再次變得擔心起來，「除此之外，你是我的朋友，朋友的其中一個職責就是互相照顧，我會對Bones做一樣的事。」

 

「所以，如果我對你提出交往，這是否代表你會拒絕我？」

 

James的眼睛瞪大，「Spock，我說過了，這不是討論這個的好時機。你現在不是你自己，我不想要—」

 

「我可以保證我完全清醒。」Spock解釋，「James，瓦肯生理不像人類，我們不會因為情感沖刷而失去理智。」

 

James張開嘴，像是想說些什麼，但是什麼也沒說，便再度闔上。「老天，怪不得所有的人都說不要跟瓦肯爭論。」他撫著額，低低笑起來。

 

「James？」Spock完全無法理解剛剛的對話為什麼好笑。

 

「因為當他們願意的時候，他們可以非常有說服力。」James抬起頭，藍色的眼中再次閃爍著星光。「你是認真的嗎，關於想要和我在起的事？」

 

Spock看著那片星空，想起母親的話。

 

他是名瓦肯，卻也同時是名人類。Kolinahr之後他控制了情感，就像瓦肯會做的那樣，卻沒注意到他人類的那一半從未痊癒，在寂靜的黑暗中喧囂著永不停止的疼痛。

 

James在那片黑暗中點亮了點點星光，讓他注意到那份痛楚。

 

那一年後，他從未談論過Jim，從未與任何人討論過Jim，甚至是對自己，也不敢談論。

 

但是James卻讓他開了口。James知道關於Jim的事，關於他曾經有過的朋友，和他們曾經共享的回憶與夢想。

 

他在心門上鎖上層層的鎖，卻讓James走了進去，到Jim之後連他自己都未曾抵達的地方。

 

James為那個地方帶來陽光。

 

「是的。」他開口。

 

他和James一起共進早餐，和James一起在觀星甲板看著外面的世界，和James一起在娛樂甲板下三維象棋。他們一起工作，一起出任務，一起在全息甲板進行格鬥訓練。

 

所有的那些，不只是因為James是名優秀的軍官，而是因為在不知不覺間，他對這個人付出了感情。他讓這個人參與自己的生活，甚至是享受和他相處的時間。

 

也許，有這樣的可能，他的母親是正確的。他確實喜歡James，或是在某種程度上對這個人有了情感上的依賴。

 

「我的確想與你開始一段浪漫關係。」

 

如果James能夠讓他做出這些，那麼試一試又有何妨？

 

這片宇宙太大太遼闊，他在一艘艘星艦上服役，從一個象限到另一個象限，卻始終找不到屬於他的地方。

 

徹底接納他的人早已消失在宇宙裡，他看著那些星光，卻沒有一個可以分享的人。

 

直到James在觀星甲板上找到了他。

 

「我猜我必須說好，」James聳聳肩，唇角的笑容變大，「好的，Spock。」

 

Spock看著他，因為冥想的關係，房內的燈光很昏暗，但他眼前全是人類亮晶晶的眼。

 

他屏住氣息，看著人類近乎張狂的笑容。在他不知道的時候，這個人早已走進了他的心裡。他輕聲嘆息，吻上對方濕潤的嘴唇。

 

他的母親總是對的。

 

 

 

*Spock與Sybok討論的話題出自Star Trek V: The Final Frontier。


	15. Chapter 15

McCoy走進軍官餐室，爆出一連串咒罵。

 

Spock將視線從PADD上抬起，對上醫官瞪得老大的眼。醫生搖著頭，一臉的不敢置信。「天啊，別告訴我那個小子真的成功了。」

 

Spock抬起一邊的眉，「醫生？」

 

McCoy走到他對面的那張椅子上坐下來，「他。」他不客氣地指著趴在桌上睡著的James，「你們搞上了，對吧？」

 

Spock感覺到自己的眉揚得更高，「James和我正處於一段關係平等的浪漫關係中，因此你的論述是不準確的。」

 

他們交談的聲音吵醒了James，他動了動，埋在手臂中的腦袋轉向他，在半夢半醒間對他露出一個微笑。「嗨，Spock。」

 

「早，James。」Spock回答，將面前的咖啡與巧克力可頌推到對方面前，「我相信這是你習慣的餐點。」

 

James的臉蹭著他的手臂，往他更靠近了些，因為剛才的睡眠而有些畏寒。「你真是太棒了，Spock。」他撐起自己，打了一個哈欠，「我肯定是不小心睡著了。」他說，注意到McCoy的存在，「噢，嗨，Bones，你也在呀。」

 

「我希望我不在。」醫生不客氣地道：「我不想看到任何不符合外星生物學課本所描述的瓦肯行為，」他瞪著那盤早餐，「像是幫人準備早餐。」

 

「幫自己的伴侶準備早餐是符合邏輯的。」Spock困惑地看著醫生，不明白對方的不滿從何而來。

 

「就連最符合邏輯的瓦肯人遇到這小子也會不合邏輯。」醫生撇嘴，「哈！」

 

James大笑起來，將手搭上他的手背，「別生氣了，Bones，我們昨天剛在一起，我還沒找到機會告訴你。」

 

「說得好像我想知道一樣。」醫生曲起手指，按摩著自己的太陽穴，「早知道你一大早就給我這種驚嚇，我應該直接去食堂，至少可以有個清靜的早晨。」

 

「你不喜歡食堂，」James拿起自己的那杯咖啡喝了一口，因為咖啡的苦味而微微瞇起眼，「你說那裡糟透了。」

 

「閉嘴。」醫生抬起頭，不爽地道：「食堂(Mess)就是一團混亂(mess)，我需要在休息時間休息，而不是阻止一堆菜鳥因為愚蠢的原因打起來。」

 

「對新人有些耐心，我們也是從什麼都不懂開始的。」James在醫生走到複製機旁拿食物時回道，開始吃起自己的可頌。

 

「我可從來沒有因為愚蠢的原因捲入過群架。」醫生拿著自己的火腿三明治走回他們的桌子。

 

James再次大笑，「我知道你每次打架都有很好的理由。」

 

「非常好的理由，而且我確保對手傷得比我厲害。」醫生強調著『非常』這個字的音節，咬了一口自己的三明治，「而不是像某個人因為技術太爛所以從飛行摩托車上摔下來，連腦袋都撞壞了。」他嚼著自己的早餐，「真可惜它本來就沒多好使，撞壞了以後更不好使了。」

 

「Touché。」James發出被打擊到的聲音，但是臉上的表情卻仍是笑瞇瞇的，「根據我們的畢業典禮，你現在可是在跟學院最優秀的畢業生之一說話。」

 

「你自己也說了，」醫生同樣露出一個笑容，「『之一』，那代表你不是最好的。」

 

「看來有人昨天晚上沒睡好啊。」James抬起眉頭，笑著搖了搖頭。

 

※

 

「James，我是否能針對你剛才與McCoy醫生的對話提出疑問？」Spock在他們走向電梯的時候問道。

 

James轉過頭來，好笑地看著他，「當然可以，Spock，你想問什麼？」

 

「McCoy醫生暗示你在使用飛行摩托車時出過意外，我可以知道發生了什麼事嗎？」

 

「噢，老天，」James瞇起眼，搖了搖頭，「我本來沒打算這麼早讓你知道的。」

 

「如果你不願意—」

 

「也不是不願意，那不是什麼不能說的事。」James打斷他，做了個鬼臉，「就是那件事太蠢了，所以我的自尊心在作祟。」

 

Spock不解地看著對方。瓦肯沒有自尊心，那是其中一個他難以理解的人類特性。

 

「其實我也不清楚到底發生了什麼事，」James的手爬過自己的髮絲，眼睛因為回想而瞇起，「但是根據我爸——你知道的，艦長——的說法，就是我自己找死，趁著沒人在家的時候偷騎他的飛行摩托車，結果從車上摔下來了。」

 

Spock揚起眉，綜合McCoy醫生所透露的信息而推論出大概的結論。「而那導致了你頭部的損傷。」

 

James尷尬地笑了笑，「很顯然那就是事情的經過，因為等我醒過來的時候，以前的事情我一點都不記得了。他們必須讓我在家自學，直到後來我考上學院，才正式回到學校。」

 

Spock的眉毛尖銳地揚起。「我並未預料到此後果。」他回想著對方的舉止，「你並未表現出逆行性失憶的特徵。」

 

「那是很久以前的事了，那時候我才十四歲呢，現在當然看不出來啦。」James再次做了一個鬼臉，那個年紀讓Spock的眼角反射性地抽蓄了一下，但他的注意力很快就被James再次吸引。「我花了不少時間才接受以前的記憶不會回來了，一開始那很難，不過現在我已經不在意了，」他笑著拍了拍Spock的胳膊，在電梯門開啟時和他一起走進電梯。透過他們的觸碰，Spock可以感覺到對方輕鬆的情緒，「你想，失憶並不會改變我是誰，我還是那個Jim Pike，還是喜歡巧克力，還對一大堆東西過敏。同樣的，我也不會因為失憶就失去那些我愛的人，我醒來的時候，他們全在那裡，因為我而擔心得不得了，」他唇畔的笑容擴大，「至於以前的生活，還有什麼可以比現在的生活更棒呢？我何苦要為了沒有現在有趣的生活而感到苦惱？」他對著他眨眨眼，藍色的眸中滿是笑意，「我是Jim Pike，我總是可以創造出更棒的回憶。」

 

電梯輕微震動，開始快速上升。Spock眨眨眼，看著人類滿臉的笑意，在那一刻明白自己找到了他尋找已久的答案與解脫。「你是正確的。」他同意。

 

他是如此愛著他記憶中的那個男孩，卻讓過往的回憶絆住了他前進的腳步。如果Jim還在這裡，必定會像過去那樣，好氣又好笑地看著他，喃喃地唸著死腦筋的瓦肯之類的話。

 

電梯門打開，門後是忙碌的艦橋。James跨開步伐走了出去，因為注意到他沒有跟著走出電梯而偏過頭投來困惑的眼神。

 

Spock站在電梯裡，彷彿看見當年的男孩對自己露出了熟悉的笑容。如果是Jim，他必定也會做出跟James相同的抉擇。他們從不停在原地，只會不斷向前。

 

他跨開腿，走向人類。

 

那段曾經的回憶不再阻礙他，而是轉為讓他不斷向前的動力。

 

就像Jim。

 

就像James。

 

※

 

「嘿，Spock，我們今天晚上的約會可以改成明天嗎？」Spock將視線從螢幕上不斷起伏的數值上轉開，對上站在自己右手邊的James。James臉上的表情很為難，「我知道這是我們在一起後第一次下棋，但是我真的需要跟Bones解釋我們之間的事，畢竟他被迫聽我說你的事好幾周了。」

 

Spock因為對方話語中的暗示而感到愉悅，但他很好地控制了表情。「答案是肯定的。」他告知對方，「除此之外，你可以傳訊息給我，James，這並不需要你親自到實驗室。」

 

「我知道。」James迅速地在他的唇上印下一個吻，動作快得他來不及反應。「但是如果我不親自來，就不能這麼做了。」他退開身體，笑著說。

 

Spock感覺到耳朵有些發熱，他反射性地看向四周，發現沒有人在實驗室裡——這大概是James為什麼敢這麼做的原因。「你的做法是不合邏輯的。」

 

「對自己的男朋友表達感情，我覺得非常符合邏輯。」James在他旁邊的那張椅子上坐下，讓他們的視線齊平，「尤其是在我必須放棄跟我辣到不行的男朋友下棋，而去安撫我脾氣暴躁的朋友時。」他做了一個鬼臉，壓低了自己的聲音，「希望羅慕蘭麥酒可以讓Bones消氣。」

 

Spock揚眉，「James，羅慕蘭麥酒是不合法的。」

 

James笑起來，「唔，醫療用途，我猜？」他的眼睛因為那個笑容而瞇成一條線，在實驗室太強的燈光下閃閃發光，「修補我即將破碎的友誼。」

 

那是詭辯，Spock知道，但是他無意與對方辯論，不是在James這樣笑著看著他時。

 

James站起來，「所以，明天早上見？」

 

「0730。」Spock說。通常他習慣更早吃早點，然後回房處理公務。但James今天在軍官餐室睡著的事實讓他注意到人類需要更多睡眠，所以延後了早餐的時間。

 

「太棒了。」James再次湊向前，柔軟的唇印上他的。Spock張開唇，感覺到人類的舌靈活地滑了進來。他曲起手指，指腹緩緩地摩娑著人類垂在身側的手指，以人類與瓦肯的形式與對方交換著這個吻。「我該走了。」James貼著他的唇，聲音有些沙啞，「Bones在等我。」

 

他的舌在說話時刷過他的唇，Spock眨眨眼，對方的話在他腦中組織成一個句子。「明天見。」他回答。

 

「明天見。」James最後啄了啄他，離開實驗室。

 

Spock將視線轉回螢幕，上面的數值仍在不斷跳動，顯示著不同的變數。他抿唇，感覺到人類的味道殘餘在唇上，幾乎要露出一個微笑。

 

※

 

「等等……」Spock艱難地推開人類，James此刻跨坐在他身上，捧著他的臉吻著他。

 

「怎麼了？」James分開那個吻，困惑地看著他。他舔了舔唇，藍色的眼中是濕漉漉的情慾。

 

那個動作讓Spock感覺到有股熱流往自己身下竄去，他可以感覺到自己早已勃起的陰莖隔著寬鬆的冥想袍抵著James的臀縫，也可以感覺到對方的陰莖隔著深藍色的短褲抵著自己的小腹。

 

James調整了一下姿勢——那讓他的陰莖更深地陷入對方的臀縫，讓Spock差點忘記自己本來要說什麼。他讓自己冷靜一些，「我不認為我們應該繼續。」

 

James看起來更困惑了。「為什麼，Spock？」他在床上跪起來，讓自己的身體更貼近他的。Spock可以感覺到對方因為情慾而升高的體溫，「你想要這個，我感覺得到。」

 

「瓦肯和人類不同。我們—」他的陰莖因為James再次調整自己的姿勢而抽蓄了一下，「—是接觸型的心靈感應者。」

 

James笑起來，「我知道啊。」他啄了啄他的唇，「這就是你擔心的？」他的手在他的腰側遊走，「如果你沒注意到的話，我沒有在意過這個。」

 

Spock伸手抓住對方的手，「你的肢體情感非常豐富。」他同意，「每一次你觸碰我的時候，我都可以感覺到你的情緒，那是—」他因為那個缺乏自制力的詞而微微停頓了一下，「—令人愉悅的。」

 

那換來人類更明顯的笑容，Spock偏開頭，避開人類再次湊過來的唇。濕潤的嘴唇印在他的脖子上，讓他幾乎要呻吟出聲。

 

「到底怎麼了，Spock？」James坐直身體，因為再三被拒絕而有些挫敗，「我說過我不在乎你讀我的思緒，所以到底是什麼讓我不能跟我性感的男朋友做愛？」

 

Spock感覺到自己的陰莖因為對方的話而更硬了一些，他放開James的手，「你不明白，James，這不僅僅是心靈感應這麼簡單。你的思緒非常具有吸引力，如果我們繼續，我可能會—」他幾乎因為自己糟糕的自制力而不敢看對方澄澈的眼睛，「—我可能會在過程中失去控制，與你心靈融合，對於沒有心靈感應的人類而言，那是非常不尊重的。」

 

「心靈融合？」James讓自己坐到床上，而不是繼續坐在他腿上，「那是什麼？」

 

「那代表我會讀到你的思緒，完整的思緒。」Spock因為對方沒有再貼著自己而鬆了口氣。「所有你所感覺到與想到的，我都會知道，反之亦然。」

 

James瞇起眼睛，Spock知道那代表對方在專心思考，所以他只是靜靜等著對方。「所以，」幾秒鐘後，James慢吞吞地道：「這代表我想到的任何東西，你都會知道？」

 

Spock點頭，「是的，同樣的，你也會在心靈融合的過程中完全讀取到我的思緒，我們的心智會融為一體。」

 

James的眼睛因為驚訝而睜大，「哇喔。」他說。Spock看著對方，等待對方同意他們不應該這麼快進行這項活動，但James沒有再說話，他只是一直看著他，然後表情變得困惑起來，「然後呢？」

 

「然後？」Spock困惑地重複，不明白對方的問題。

 

「嗯，然後呢？」James歪著頭，「你要說服我不爬到你身上，我相信你有更多的理由，對吧？」

 

作為半瓦肯，Spock很少感覺到吃驚，但那的確就是他現在的感覺。「James，我不認為你理解我的意思，心靈融合是非常私人的。」

 

「我知道啊。」James仍然是那困惑的表情，「但是做愛同樣也是非常私人的，我看不出來這兩件事有什麼本質上的區別。」

 

Spock眨眨眼。

 

「我的意思是，聽起來心靈融合對瓦肯而言是做愛的一部份，既然是這樣，那麼兩個的本質都是與自己的伴侶結合，只是人類沒有心靈感應的能力，所以只能通過接觸，」James的手指撫上他的臉頰，Spock懷疑對方知道融合點在臉頰上，「而你的族人擁有這項能力，所以能讓這更字面意義上罷了。」他往前移動了一些，身體幾乎要貼到他，「事實上，我非但不在乎，反而覺得這很性感，我從來沒有跟人心靈融合過，我很好奇那會是什麼樣的感覺。」

 

「我發現我—」他們貼得那樣近，Spock幾乎能感覺到對方的呼吸吐在自己臉上，「—不合邏輯的對你與別人心靈融合的可能感到反感。」

 

人類笑起來，「哇喔，瓦肯佔有慾。」他湊得更近一些，唇瓣在說話時刷過他的嘴唇，「你不需要忌妒，Spock，你是唯一一個讓我想這麼做的人。」他將手掌在他臉頰上貼平，「你的腦袋肯定跟你的人一樣性感。」Spock感覺到耳尖與顴骨竄起熱氣，而引起了這一切的人類卻將身體貼上他。他將唇湊到他的耳邊，聲音變得沙啞，「現在，指揮官，介意展現那給我看嗎？」

 

那讓Spock的自制力轟然瓦解，他擁住人類，在人類笑著吻上他時將對方壓入床中。


	16. Chapter 16

「嗯……」James呻吟起來，身體在他的指探進體內變得緊繃。

 

Spock中斷他們的吻，「你是否感到不適？」他停下動作，評估著對方的表情，「也許我應該使用更多的潤滑劑。」

 

「不，別停。」James再次吻上他，因為他在體內探索的指而擰起眉。

 

Spock知道這是無可避免的，男人的身體並不是天生用來承受的，所以他沒有與對方爭論，而是更加小心地替對方擴張。James的身體很溫暖，脫去衣服後，他身上淡淡的肥皂味變得比平常更明顯。Spock知道這是星艦提供的，他自己的浴室裡也有一塊相同的肥皂，但是他卻從未使用過。他嗅聞著人類，明知光波浴能更加有效率地清潔身體，卻沒有打算向人類提出這項事實。作為聯邦的軍官，James肯定知道光波浴的存在，不需要他多此一舉。

 

他深吸一口氣，讓那個味道盈滿鼻腔。瓦肯的那一半向人類的那一半妥協，承認他喜歡肥皂混合在人類身上的味道。

 

「轉過去，」他抽出自己的手指，「我需要確定我在接下來的過程不會弄傷你。」

 

James聽話地轉過身，他伏在床上，微微拱起自己，將自己展現在他面前。Spock近乎著迷地看著眼前的畫面，人類小麥色的肌膚因為動情而透著粉色，暗金色的腦袋埋在有著可可色斑點的手臂裡，膝蓋曲起跪在床上。

 

Spock在手上擠上更多的潤滑劑，再次將手指探進人類的身體。James發出低低的呻吟，臀部向他的方向推擠，讓他的手指進入得更深。他的身體溫暖地包裹著他，Spock試探性地探進的二隻手指。那比第一隻增添了些許的難度，但是James仍很快地就適應了他。James微微移動著自己的臀部，他的身體像是做愛般吞吐著他的手指。

 

「James，也許你不記得，但是瓦肯的手指非常敏感。」Spock開口，注意到自己的聲音比平常更低，「你還沒準備好，你不應該在這時候刺激我。」

 

「我知道……」James的聲音有些不穩，「只是我忍不住想到你平常在實驗室裡操作那些儀器的模樣，你的手指—」他小小地喘了口氣，「—老天，當它們在我身體裡的時候，我沒辦法思考太多。」

 

Spock探進第三隻手指，James不再用手撐著自己的上半身，而是完全趴在床上。他仍然曲著腿，所以並沒有影響到Spock的動作。Spock的手指按壓在對方濕軟的腸壁上，確保對方不會在接下來的性愛中受傷。

 

然後，當他的手指往James的腹部按壓時，不這麼意外地，James的呻吟變得大聲。Spock看著人類因為被刺激到前列腺而拱起的背脊，告訴自己使用對於人類生理解剖學的知識取悅自己的伴侶是符合邏輯的。

 

「Spock，夠了。」James將腦袋在手臂中轉向他，不耐地動著自己的身體，「我準備好了。」

 

「對此我感到懷疑。」Spock抽出手指，檢視著那被開拓過的穴口。沒有了外來的刺激，它一張一闔地收縮著，像是在做著無聲邀請。

 

「老天，別折磨我了，如果我會痛，我保證我會告訴你。」James撐起自己，從床頭櫃上拿起保險套，轉過頭對他眨了眨眼睛，「拜託？」他的眸色比平常更深，像是望不見底的深海。

 

Spock吞了口唾液。「那會是可以接受的。」

 

James露出一個微笑，撕開保險套的包裝。他垂下頭，然後出乎意料地，他並沒有將保險套套上他的陰莖，而是含住了他。

 

Spock溢出呻吟，陰莖在人類的口中瞬間硬到幾乎疼痛的地步。「James！」

 

人類吞吐著他的陰莖，舌頭靈活地刺激著他，抬眼對他露出一個詭計得逞的微笑。他看見自己的陰莖隱沒在人類粉色的唇中，深綠色的勃起和那誘人的粉色形成強烈的對比。

 

「我只是覺得你會喜歡。」James吐出他—他剛剛吸得這樣緊，以至於他在吐出時發出了啵的一聲—然後將保險套套上他的勃起。

 

「你的猜測是—」Spock因為人類轉過身再次伏在床上時再次吞了口唾液，「—準確的。」

 

James輕笑起來，那個笑聲在Spock將自己推進他的體內時變成呻吟。擴張不夠，Spock立刻就察覺到了，他想要退出自己，但是James不知道怎麼樣發現了他的意圖。

 

「別動。」

 

擔心自己弄傷人類，Spock停住動作。James側過頭對他露出一個微笑，慢慢移動著自己的臀部。他的陰莖被動地在人類身體內進出，很慢，但讓人著迷。濕軟的腸壁包裹著他，因為他的存在而抽搐，將他推出然後吸入。

 

慢慢地，James適應了他的存在。他放鬆身體，「現在你有指揮權了，指揮官。」

 

「我以為你更希望我在私人場合叫你的名字，James，」Spock開始聳動起自己，「用官階稱呼我是不合邏輯的。」

 

James笑起來，那個笑聲很快地破碎成呻吟。但Spock並不介意人類沒有回答自己的問題，他幾乎要迷失在太過強烈的感官刺激裡。

 

他抽出自己，在人類還沒來得及抱怨時將對方轉過來面向自己。他抬起人類的腿，毫無困難地再次進入人類的身體。

 

那個動作再次刺激到了人類的前列腺，人類大聲呻吟，張開手對他索取擁抱。Spock俯下身，在擁住人類時吻上那個紅潤的嘴唇。

 

James短暫地睜開眼，他是那藍色的眼中唯一有的倒影。這不夠，他的精神水域嚷叫著空虛。他顫抖著抬起手，將手指壓上人類臉上的融合點，貼著人類濕潤的嘴唇，喃喃低語：「我的心智進入你的心智，我的思想進入你的思想。」

 

James發出另一聲呻吟，然後，他們在一起了。他們的思緒融合在一起，一部份的他感覺到人類在自己的懷抱中散發著溫暖的體溫，另一部份，手臂上傳來的疼痛感卻告訴他身上的瓦肯人抱著他的力道如如此之大，像是要將他融入自己的骨血。Spock放鬆自己的懷抱，不讓自己弄傷懷中的人類。

 

「Spock。」James呻吟著，呢喃著他的名字的模樣像是那是宇宙的最終理論。人類的腿夾住他的髖骨，將他更加拉向自己。他更深地陷入人類的身體，那包裹住他的身體是如此緊緻，不留一絲空隙。人類睜開眼，藍色的眸中滿是因為生理刺激而起的水霧。「別放手。」James說，因為他的再次頂入而發出無聲的尖叫。

 

他的意識對他毫無保留地敞開，Spock毫無困難地就滑進那個溫暖的意識。那裡生氣蓬勃，朝陽璀璨，而Spock終於明白地球古老的宗教典籍中所指的應許之地是什麼意思。

 

在那人類還只能靠著自己雙足前進的年代，他們走過沙漠、跨過汪洋，只為了尋找一個可以稱為家的地方。他走了這麼遠，在一個個星系中流浪，終於找到了這樣的地方。他沉溺於那片意識，溫暖的金色光芒包裹著他，Jim離開後在他的意識所留下的黑洞停止旋轉，無盡的空虛不再蠶食著他的一切。

 

這裡永遠歡迎他，不論他是誰，不論他表現出什麼樣的品質，這個人都不會在意，因為就是他最真實的本質吸引了他。

 

James就是他 _katra_ 的應許之地。

 

他一次次抽離，然後進入，每一次都進入得更深。他們這麼契合，像是生來就是為了彼此。這個身體，這個意識。他們身體的每一個凸起與凹陷，像是最精確的齒輪完美地契合在一起；他們的意識毫無困難地融合成一個，他幾乎以為他們早已擁有連結。

 

James的身體變得緊繃，Spock沒有停下動作。他可以讀到James的思緒，他知道James要什麼。

 

更多，再更多。他等了找麼久，找了這麼久。

 

他加快下身聳動的速度，與對方一同攀上顛峰。

 

※

 

他們一同跌入床褥裡，劇烈的呼吸是房間內唯一的聲響。

 

「電腦，燈光50%。」Spock先回復過來。他對電腦下令，讓原本昏暗的房間變得稍微明亮一些，然後將保險套扔進垃圾通道裡。

 

「老天，那是什麼？」James仍在喘氣，他在床褥中轉過身面向他，裸露出來的肌膚全透著粉色。「你最後做的那個？」

 

Spock將人類拉向自己，舔拭著人類濕潤的唇瓣。不像瓦肯的生理天生善於貯存水分，人類的身體因為剛才的一切而覆滿了薄汗，「那就是我所提過的心靈融合。」

 

「我現在知道為什麼瓦肯人很少跟其他種族結婚了，有這樣的族人，是我也不想和其他沒有心靈感應的人做愛。」James閉起眼，在他的手按摩著他痠痛的肌肉時放鬆身體。

 

「你的假設是錯誤的，我們會被豐富的精神吸引，就像我注意到有許多船員被你的外表所吸引一樣。」

 

James笑起來，他的胸膛因為那個笑而顫抖。「這聽起來像是個稱讚，我很高興知道我的腦袋和我的長相對你有吸引力。」

 

「瓦肯不稱讚，我們只會指出事實。」Spock摸到一塊糾結的肌肉，他揉開它，聽到那個笑聲變成呻吟。

 

「嗯……就是那裡……」James舒服地嘆了口氣，「老天，Spock，你不去當按摩師太可惜了。」

 

「我並無意願替其他人按摩。」Spock遲疑了一下，承認道：「而且我很享受你對於按摩的反應。」

 

那些按到糾結肌肉時細微的抽搐，以及伴隨著的小小呻吟，是極度迷人的。

 

「很高興你和我一樣享受，也許我待會也可以給你按摩，這感覺太棒了，你肯定會喜歡的。」James再次因為他揉開一小塊緊繃的肌肉而抽了一下，語氣開始變得困頓。Spock用沒有在按摩的那隻手將人類納入懷中，James鑽進他的懷中。幾分鐘後，他的身體變得更放鬆，卻仍然因為他的動作而無意識地顫動。

 

他的呼吸變得平緩，Spock伸手將棉被拉上人類的肩頭。

 

「電腦，燈光5%。」

 

房間陷入昏暗，窗外不斷閃過的星子在地板上映照出不斷變化的光芒。

 

「晚安，James。」他在人類頭頂印下一個吻，跟著閉上眼睛，滑進安穩的睡眠。

 

※

 

Spock拉平衣服下襬的些微皺褶，在通訊接通時抬起頭看向通訊面板。

 

「Mr. Spock。」一名上了年紀的男性瓦肯出現在面板上。

 

「治療師。」Spock微微頷首，忽略胃部在見到對方時的沉重感。自從對方在十二年前替他修補了精神屏障後，他總會在見到對方時起巴夫洛夫制約反應。

 

「你的留言提到你希望降下精神屏障。」治療師直入主題。

 

Spock點頭，「肯定的。」他讓自己站得更直一些，「我希望你能夠評估這麼做的危險性。」

 

「我需要檢視你的檔案。」治療師說，轉向螢幕左邊另外一台電腦的螢幕。Spock知道對方正在閱讀自己的檔案，所以他只是靜靜地等待。幾分鐘後，治療師再次轉向他，「Mr. Spock，你的檔案註明你曾經擁有過兩次連結，第一次是你的連結伴侶T’Pring，在治療師的幫助下，你們在作好準備的情況下解除了連結。但當你與James Tiberius Kirk的連結因為意外而斷裂時，連結斷裂對你的影響巨大到你必須提早進行Kolinahr訓練。」

 

Spock感到自己變得僵硬。他永遠也沒辦法習慣別人在提到Jim時的語氣——那種談論已經死去的人的語氣，彷彿Jim不過是因果定律裡的起因，除此之外再無其他。

 

但治療師並沒有注意到他的僵硬，繼續道：「這代表降下精神屏障有著一定的危險性，我可以詢問你需要這麼做的理由嗎？」

 

想到那個理由，Spock感覺到自己的緊繃放鬆了些。「我有一名伴侶，我希望能夠跟他建立連結。」

 

「你有了新的伴侶。」治療師的表情柔和了些，「你是否已經與他進行過精神融合？」

 

Spock點頭，「我們進行過淺層融合，我們的意識有著非常高的融合度，但是如果無法降下精神屏障，我無法建立完整的連結。」

 

「我明白。」治療師點頭，「如果是這樣，我認為降下精神屏障並不會構成危險。連結過程中你的伴侶對於你的精神世界的穩定性會起到相當大的作用，至於潛在危險，我認為Kolinahr訓練讓你有足夠的能力解決。」

 

「我明白了，那回答了我所有的疑問。」Spock舉起手，做出瓦肯禮，「和平且長壽。」

 

治療師同樣舉起手，「 _Dif tor heh smusma_ *。」他放下手，「願你的旅程毫無意外，Mr. Spock。」

 

※

 

「James，你是否曾經聽說過瓦肯的連結？」

 

James靠在他懷中，因為剛才的性愛而有些昏昏欲睡，「唔，我想你之前提過一點，」他在他懷中調整了一個更舒服的姿勢，「我想想，它是不是像是加強版的心靈融合？」

 

「儘管你過於簡化連結的定義，但是你的假設是正確的。」Spock垂下眼。James的腦袋埋在他的懷中，從他的角度，他可以看見對方淺色的眼睫輕微顫動，而對方的鼻尖親暱地抵在他的胸膛上。那依戀的姿態讓他不由自主地產生滿足感。「連結屬於瓦肯婚姻的一部份，大多數的瓦肯人在七歲時會在Koon-ut-so'lik的儀式上與父母所選定的伴侶進行淺層連結。這份連結會隨著時間的流逝而變得強大，最終在成年後形成完整的婚姻連結。」

 

James抬起頭。他的下巴抵著他的胸膛，藍色的眼睛危險地瞇起。「Spock，我希望你不是在告訴我你在瓦肯有未婚妻了，我沒有興趣當第三者。」

 

「你的假設是錯誤的，T’Pring與我的連結在十五年前已經解除，你並非是第三者。」

 

「很好。」James滿意地點點頭。他再次放鬆下來，嘴角勾起一個慵懶的笑意。對方嘴唇的弧度勾勒出一個完美的弧形，令人著迷。Spock垂下頭，吻住那個笑容，直到James咯咯笑出聲，分開他們的吻。「好了，Spock，再親下去我大概會忍不住再次爬到你身上，這樣我明天就別想和Cupcake進行自由搏擊的訓練了。」他保持著嘴角的弧度，頭因為好奇而微偏，「所以如果你不是要告訴我你在瓦肯有未婚妻，那你想要告訴我什麼？」

 

「James，我相信我正試圖告知你，根據瓦肯的習俗，連結的建立在伴侶正式結合前是不可或缺的。一對伴侶必須先確認精神的融合度——我相信我們有著相當高的精神融合度——才能評估是否要正式結合。」

 

James大笑起來，「哇喔，Spock，這聽起來像是瓦肯版本的『請以結婚為前提跟我交往』。」

 

Spock困惑地看著自己笑得樂不可支的伴侶，「我不明白，如果並非以正式結合為目標，那麼擁有一段浪漫關係的目的是什麼？」

 

James止住笑聲，「很多，Spock，」他的表情變得溫柔，「像是想要有人陪，又或者連他們也不知道自己想要什麼。」

 

「那會是高度不合邏輯的。」

 

「那是人類的特性，我們沒有心靈感應的能力，只好慢慢摸索自己想要什麼。」他的手指溫柔地描繪著他臉部的輪廓，「我自己就因為這些原因試過好幾次，但卻總是撐不過一個月，他們就是—」他思索著合適的用詞，「—少了些什麼。」

 

Spock挑眉，「根據我們交往的時間早已超過一個月，我是否可以假設你並不覺得我『少了些什麼』？」

 

「唔，他們可沒有心靈感應的能力，你跟他們比起來有趣多了，」James對他調皮地眨了眨眼，「但我還是要試試看才知道。」

 

Spock感到更困惑，「我相信這就是我剛才提出的。」

 

「我知道。」James的表情變得更溫柔。在艙房昏暗的燈光下，他藍色的瞳膜變得比平常更深，蘊含著即使是擁有瓦肯血統的他也可以輕易解讀出的飽滿情感。他收回手，「告訴我，Spock，你是在問我願不願意和你建立連結嗎？」

 

Spock點點頭，「肯定的。」他的手指在對方光裸的背脊上游移，幾乎是著迷於人類肌膚的觸感以及體溫，「我明白人類並未有此習慣，這是為什麼我在一開始沒有提出這項要求的原因。如果你不願意，我可以理解—」

 

James大笑起來，給了他一個人類的吻。「你太不了解我了，你知道我爸當初是用什麼理由說服我加學院的嗎？」他退開身體，清了清喉嚨，裝出嚴肅的聲音，「Jim，去申請學院，也許宇宙可以滿足你那永無止盡的好奇心。」他嘴角的弧度擴大，破壞了那個嚴肅的表情，「我是Jim Pike，未知阻止不了我。」他再次對他眨了眨眼，在他懷中的姿態滿是信任，「做任何你想做的，Spock，不管那所謂的連結需要做什麼。」

 

每一日，Spock都震驚於自己對於人類的情感。他曾經以為自己並不具有這樣的能力，可以對一個個體擁有這麼多的情感，但James卻總是證明他是錯誤的。

 

他收緊自己的懷抱，將他們的身體完全貼在一起。這是他的人類，他的James，他相信他們能夠擁有足夠維持一生的強大連結。

 

「 _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular，ashayam_ *。」他將唇印上人類的，喃喃低語。

 

「總有一天我要把古代瓦肯語給編進宇宙翻譯機裡，」James回應著他的吻，嘀咕：「我討厭老是聽不懂你在說什麼。」

 

Spock幾乎要露出一個微笑，「那會是不必要的， _ashayam_ ，思想並不存在語言的差異性，連結會直接將我的思想傳達給你。」

 

「很好，我已經開始喜歡那個連結了。」James專心地吻上他，「還有，Spock，如果待會我睡著了，你可以幫我傳個訊息給Cupcake，告訴他明天的練習取消了嗎？」

 

他的勃起抵著他的大腿，Spock將手順著人類的脊柱向下滑動，在將自己的手指探進人類身體時應允：「那會是符合邏輯的。」

 

 

 

* _Dif tor heh smusma_ : Live long and prosper；生生不息，繁榮昌盛  
* _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular，ashayam_ ：I cherish thee, beloved；吾珍視汝，吾愛


	17. Chapter 17

「 _Ashayam_ ，在我們正式建立連結前，我認為有一些事情我必須告知你。」

 

James在冥想墊上對他露出一個有些緊張的微笑，「注意事項？」

 

「否定的。是關於我的—」Spock不自覺地收緊放在膝蓋上的手，結束那個句子，「情況。」

 

James困惑地眨了眨眼，身體因為好奇而朝他的方向靠近了些，「什麼情況？」

 

「就像你所知道的，我曾經有個朋友。他—」Spock抿唇，感覺到心跳開始加快。這很難，若非是對James，這幾乎是不可能的。他更緊地握住自己的拳，感覺到指甲扎進手心。「他死亡的時候，對我的精神造成了巨大的傷害，治療師在我昏迷的時候替我修補了精神屏障……」他停住，試圖穩住自己顫抖的聲線，一隻溫暖的手覆上他的手背。他抬眼，對上James溫柔的眸光。那雙手很溫暖，讓他逐漸放鬆自己的拳，「隨後我進行了Kolinahr的訓練。在這之後，我沒有再完整降下過精神屏障，我無法確定降下精神屏障會有什麼後果。」

 

「如果這很危險，我們可以不必這麼做，」James柔聲道：「不管連結對瓦肯而言多重要，它都不值得拿你去冒險。」

 

「我諮詢過治療師，他認為儘管傷害仍然存在，但我們的關係能夠幫助我穩定精神世界，降下精神屏障對我造成無法挽回的傷害的機率是微小的。」Spock看著對方眼中自己的倒影，那雙眼中有很多他無法解讀的情緒。人類的情緒是如此豐富，他經常無法辨認揉和在一起的情緒。「我願意冒這個險， _ashayam_ ，我發現自己無比渴望能與你擁有連結這個想法。」

 

James的表情仍然很溫柔，但他的眼中卻增添了更多Spock無法理解的情感。「Spock，我可以問你一個問題嗎？」James遲疑著，「你在現在告訴我關於你朋友的事，這是不是代表你們之前曾經有過連結？」他停頓了一下，「他是不是不只是朋友？你—」他再次停頓，「—愛他嗎？」

 

Spock閉起眼。「是的，我愛他。」他承認，在James的手無意識地加大力道時反過手將人類的手納入手心。他睜開眼，再次看進對方的眼中，真誠地道：「他是我的朋友，我的兄弟。我並沒有想過我會以愛人的身分愛他，至少在我們的連結因為他的死亡而斷裂以前，我們都沒有想過這樣的可能性，那時候的我們都太年輕了。」

 

James在冥想墊上跪起身——那讓他比維持著坐姿的他高了一些——將他的頭拉向自己的胸膛。Spock沒有反抗，只是讓對方將自己擁入那個懷抱。「我很抱歉，Spock，因為你和你的朋友。我沒有真的失去過誰，但我知道那肯定不好受。」Spock讓自己待在那個懷抱，這個懷抱很溫暖，他可以聽見對方的心跳低沉有力地跳動著。「我希望我在那裡，保護當年的那個你。」

 

「那會是不合邏輯的， _ashayam_ ，沒有任何已知方法能夠讓瓦肯在連結斷裂時不受到傷害。」Spock下意識地道，卻沒有意願離開人類的懷抱。

 

人類低低笑起來，胸腔發出低沉的顫動。「我知道，」他低下頭，將鼻尖埋進他的髮，在他的頭頂印下一個吻。「但如果我們能早一點相遇，我就可以給當年的那個Spock一個擁抱。」他收緊自己的懷抱，然後鬆開，「然後我會告訴他，不用擔心，你還有我。」他再次在冥想墊上坐下，「我在這裡，Spock，不管發生了什麼，我都在這裡。」他的聲音很柔和，卻堅定。「我會保護你，會比你的朋友更好的保護你，那是我所擅長的，記得嗎？」

 

Spock看著對方，無法言語。那是完全不合邏輯的言論，但此刻他真的希望自己能夠早一點遇見這個人。他伸出手，將他們的十指交扣在一起。那個溫度讓他感到安穩，而人類眸中的情感讓他相信不管接下來會發生的事情多麼困難，他們都能夠攜手走過。

 

「連結一旦建立，便無法被完整消除。」他提醒，注意到自己的聲音有些沙啞，「一旦開始，你便無法後悔。」

 

人類只是微笑，將他們交握的手握得更緊。「我知道。」

 

※

 

Spock徐徐吐氣，意識滑進自己的精神世界。

 

就像平常一樣，他的思維宮殿安靜地矗立在黃沙中。他走下台階，走到屏障邊緣——在過去他總是避免接近這裡，屏障外的空虛太過巨大，一不小心就會將他吞噬。

 

他抬起頭，仰望那高聳入雲的石牆。它已經存在了這樣久，已致於歲月的青苔覆滿了整個牆面。他輕輕將手壓上那石面，石塊溫潤的質地抵著他的掌心，而他從未注意過，這石牆的質地與Jim當年送他的石頭是相同的。在無數個無法冥想的日子裡，他曾一次次地拿著那個他朋友所送他的第一個禮物，思念他曾經有過的友誼。

 

他的眼眶發熱，懷疑自己為什麼從未注意到那座保護著他的牆，就是Jim與他的回憶。

 

他可以支撐到現在，是因為有那些回憶。他們曾經擁有很美好的時光，在彼此都還懵懂的歲月裡，跌跌撞撞的一起長大。

 

他近乎眷戀地觸摸著那溫潤的質地，與自己的朋友做最後的告別。

 

再見，Jim。他啞聲道。他從未有機會能夠這樣跟自己的朋友說，他們之間連最後告別的機會都沒有。

 

堅固的石牆開始細微震動，Spock鬆開手，往後退了一步。他並不感到害怕，他知道牆後面有什麼，James在後面等他。

 

他終於找到了可以共度一生的人，那個人的愛是如此堅定，他不再需要屏障，因為James的愛就是他最強大的護盾。

 

石牆轟然倒塌，然後他看見了，就在T’Pring和他破碎的連結旁，一道強大的連結正散發著璀璨的光芒。

 

Spock瞇起眼，近乎敬畏地看著那道強大的連結。他曾經懷疑過James和他早已擁有連結的可能性，但他沒有想過他們之間的連結會如此強大。那個連結是如此穩固，他毫不懷疑它能夠一直維持到他們死亡。

 

他跨過那些廢墟，伸出了自己的手。

 

※

 

Spock睜開眼，在人類因為太過虛弱而差點摔倒前及時撐住對方。

 

「請不要嘗試移動，第一次探索自己的精神世界所造成的消耗是顯著的。」

 

James仍然閉著眼睛，臉色有些蒼白。他控制著自己的呼吸，涔涔的冷汗從他的額際滑落。「你成功了嗎？」他虛弱地問。「我想我感覺到了一些東西，但是我不是很確定……」

 

「就像我曾經懷疑過的一樣，我們之間早已建立了連結。」Spock撐起對方，協助對方靠在自己的懷裡。James身上黑色的內衫幾乎被徹底汗濕，Spock摩娑著對方的手臂，讓對方逐漸暖起來。「我不需要建立早已存在的東西。」

 

「但是我以為你說我們—」

 

「我會回答你的問題，但是在你恢復以前，請不要再嘗試說話。」Spock將準備好的水杯湊到James唇邊。James接過水杯，開始小口小口地啜飲起來。Spock在對方喝完水後將杯子放回地上，摟著自己的連結伴侶，解釋：「在正常的情況下，連結的形成需要有意識地操控，就像我們今天原本要做的一樣。」

 

「我猜這代表我們是不正常的情況。」James露出一個虛弱的微笑，「Bones知道後會迫不及待地嘲笑我的，他總是說我就是躺在學院的草坪上曬太陽都會有克林貢魚雷飛過來。」

 

「那是不合邏輯的， _ashayam_ ，」Spock挑眉，「克林貢極度不可能朝學院發射魚雷，那會被考慮為戰爭行為。」

 

「你知道Bones多喜歡比喻，」James枕在他的大腿上，糟糕的臉色因為放鬆身體而恢復了一些，「所以我們的連結，究竟發生什麼了？」

 

Spock垂眸看著枕在自己大腿上的人類，感覺到熱氣竄上耳尖。「我們的情況較為少見，當兩個個體建立起一段關係後，隨著他們的關係逐漸穩定，他們共享的感情會讓他們在無意識的情況下建立起連結。」

 

James困惑地眨了眨眼。「我不懂。」

 

Spock感覺到熱氣更甚，「 _Ashayam_ ，瓦肯連結的基礎是情感，情感越深，連結就越強大。大多數的瓦肯在Koon-ut-so'lik的儀式後，淺層連結會隨著連結的時間而逐漸穩定，最終變成婚姻連結，這是因為連結的雙方皆有成為伴侶的共識。」Spock頓了頓，「我們並沒有建立淺層連結，但是我們仍然有此共識，是這份共識讓我們在無意識的情況下建立了連結。」

 

「但是如果我們早就已經有連結，你不是應該早就知道了嗎？」James不解地問。

 

「我的精神屏障。」Spock輕聲道，James立刻露出恍然大悟的神情。Spock正準備繼續解釋，但James卻毫無預警地突然開始大笑起來。「 _Ashayam_ ？」這下換他感到困惑不解了。

 

「我聽懂了，Spock。」James笑得這樣厲害，以至於他的眼角有幾滴生理性的淚水，他伸手抹去它們。「老天，我不敢相信，你們居然可以『告訴』自己去愛誰嗎？」

 

Spock眨眨眼。「我不理解。」

 

「Koon-ut-so'lik的儀式聽起來像是訂婚典禮，你們和你們父母所選定的對象訂婚，然後隨著時間過去，你們最終會愛上那個對象，那就是為什麼淺層連結會變成婚姻連結的原因。」James再次咯咯笑起來，「瓦肯真是我遇過最有邏輯的種族，這種模式在地球肯定會失敗的。我不能想像我爸媽替我選擇結婚的對象，我肯定會逃婚，」他止住笑聲，但是看著他的眸中仍滿是笑意，結束那個句子，「逃到某個瓦肯尖耳朵那裡。」

 

「儘管你的解決辦法極度吸引人，但我認為你成功到達瓦肯的機率是微小的，」Spock壓下自己勾起的唇角，告訴自己為了一個不可能的假設感到高興是不合邏輯的，「瓦肯孩童會在七歲時參與Koon-ut-so'lik的儀式，七歲的孩童無法在沒有成人的監護下進行跨星際旅行。」

 

「如果有必要，相信我，我會找到方法的。」James臉上的笑容變得更深，「還有，別否認了，Spock，你喜歡這個想法，我感覺得到，」他調皮地眨了眨眼，「連結告訴我了。」

 

「連結本身無法『告知』你任何事，」擔心對方誤解連結的概念，Spock忍不住解釋：「你所接收到的任何情緒都是來源於我。」

 

James放聲大笑。「別擔心，跟連結比起來，我還是比較喜歡你。」他拉住他的冥想袍，強迫他彎下身，濕潤的嘴唇貼著他乾燥的嘴唇，「現在，閉嘴，然後吻我。」

 

Spock遵從了那個命令。他摟著自己的連結伴侶，張唇與對方交換那個吻。源源不絕的愛意從連結傳來，他收緊懷抱，更深地吻住對方，突然想到，他一眼就看見了他們的連結，以及T’Pring和他破碎的連結殘骸，但是他並沒有看見Jim和他的。

 

Fascinating。


	18. Chapter 18

Spock點燃薰香，走到冥想墊上坐下，意識滑進自己的精神世界。他環顧四周，看見James與他的連結閃爍著穩定的光芒，而T’Pring與他的連結斷裂後所剩下的殘骸則在不遠處。他仔細地搜索了整片區域，卻如何也找不到Jim與他的連結曾經存在的半點痕跡。

 

可能嗎？

 

他看著那兩條連結，思考起來。

 

維持連結最重要的因素便是感情。隨著感情的逝去，連結也會隨之減弱甚至斷裂。T’Pring和他幾乎毫無感情，但儘管如此，他仍能看到連結曾經存在的痕跡。Jim與他的連結如此強壯，以至於在斷裂時他幾乎因為反噬而死去，但此刻他卻無法找到它存在的痕跡？

 

這不合邏輯。

 

他瞇起眼，隱約覺得似乎觸碰到了某些重要的問題，但是他所擁有的資訊太少，讓他無法看透那層薄紗。

 

連結。斷裂。痕跡。

 

他不斷重複著這三個字，試圖找到其中的關聯。他對Jim的感情比對T’Pring深得多，連結的消失不合道理。他一邊思索，一邊走到James與他的連結旁。它穩定且強大，在他的精神水域中持續地散發著光芒。

 

突然間，一個想法閃過他的思緒。

 

Spock看著那道連結，擰起眉。

 

那是個很瘋狂的假設，但是他的其中一名祖先曾經說過，排除了所有的可能後，不論剩下的多不可能，都必定是事實。

 

他張開眼，重新回到房內。房內仍維持著冥想時的最佳燈光與溫度，薰香仍裊裊飄著白煙，但他的精神水域卻起了驚滔駭浪。

 

他從冥想墊上站起來，幾乎無法控制自己微微顫抖的身體。

 

他需要更多資訊證實他的理論。

 

※

 

「Mr. Spock。」通訊接通，治療師的臉出現在通訊面板上，「我希望你的伴侶與你已經成功建立連結。」

 

「治療師，我需要知道在什麼樣的情況下，在另外一方已經死亡的情況下，連結會再次復甦。」Spock問，說話的速度比平常要快得多。

 

那是個很突兀的問題，Spock知道。他可以看見對方的困惑，但即使如此，對方仍是回答了他的問題。「那是不可能的，隨著個體的死亡，連結的另外一端就會消失，沒有點，就不成線。」

 

「我的伴侶與我成功建立了連結，但是它並非是新的連結，而是創建自我曾經斷裂的連結，」Spock頓了頓，觀察著治療師的表情，「Jim和我的連結。」

 

治療師臉上的不解變得更深，「我從未聽說過這樣的案例，但理論上這應該是不可能的。」他思索了一下，「我需要見面才能完全確定你的狀況。」

 

「我正在執行任務長期任務，」Spock解釋：「此時返回瓦肯是不符合效益的。」

 

「那麼請在任務結束後到治療所進行檢查。」治療師將手負到身後，「在此之前，請記得，就算感情接近，一個個體也永遠無法取代另外一個。你可以對一個個體產生類似的情感，但是儘管類似，也絕對不會相同。」他頓了頓，意味深長地道：「沒有人可以完全取代另外一個人。」

 

Spock點點頭。「我明白了。」他舉起手，「和平且長壽。」

 

「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

 

通訊結束，通訊面板變回一片黑暗。Spock可以看見自己在螢幕上的倒影，剛剛那平靜的瓦肯彷彿只是假象，此刻的他抖得如飄零在風中的落葉。他確實已經擁有了他的答案，治療師明確地告訴他與不同的個體間所建立的連結有著本質上的不同，綜合所有其他的因素，這只代表了一個可能。

 

James就是Jim，他的Jim。

 

相同的名字，相同的年紀。相似的長相，相似的經歷。Jim在十四歲的時候死亡，James卻沒有任何十四歲以前的記憶。

 

他曾經以為一切都只是巧合，以為這是宇宙用另一種方式指引他找到自己缺失的另外一半。他太愛Jim，那個男孩早在他還沒學會屏蔽自己時就走進了他的心裡。但他們不是伴侶，還沒有機會成為伴侶，他就已經失去了他。他在失去Jim後徹底關閉了心門，但James有很多Jim的特質，那些特質吸引著他，讓他願意嘗試。而James的愛這麼溫暖，讓他一點點打開曾經緊鎖的門扉，在將自己封閉多年後再次直視自己對於愛的渴望。

 

Jim是他的朋友，他的兄弟，James卻是他的愛人。他愛對方微笑地看著自己的模樣，愛對方依偎著自己取暖的模樣，愛他們耳鬢相磨，無比親暱的時光。

 

那是他從未體驗過的，James讓他知道原來他也有能力能夠擁有這樣的感情。

 

但James就是Jim，是他曾經渴望擁有，卻在一切尚未開始前就狠狠失去的愛人。

 

他不是被相似的特質吸引，而是愛上了同樣的一個人。

 

斷裂的連結不是因為死亡，而是因為誰也沒有料想到的原因。Jim失憶了，失去了所有他們之間共享的回憶。沒有記憶，Jim不再愛他，這是為什麼連結斷裂的原因。而倖存名單上沒有Jim的名字，因為連結的斷裂，他堅信Jim已經死亡，所以放棄尋找。

 

到底發生什麼事了？Jim為什麼失憶？為什麼沒有用原本的身分活下來？

 

調派到企業號時，他閱讀過Jim的檔案。Jim在資料上是Pike艦長的親生兒子，那份完整的資料沒有任何跡象顯示他真正的身分是George Kirk與Winona Kirk的孩子。

 

他讓自己冷靜下來。「電腦，定位Pike艦長。」

 

『艦長在自己的艙房。』

 

Spock抿唇。不管當年發生了什麼，Pike是唯一一個可以給他答案的人。他最後一次拉平自己的衣服，走出艙房。

 

※

 

「進來。」

 

Spock走進艙房，看見Pike坐在電腦後面，因為看見他而變得嚴肅，「Spock，我沒想到會是你，出了什麼事嗎？」

 

「是私人事宜，艦長，」Spock在離桌子約三步的地方停下，「是關於Jim的。」

 

Pike的表情變得輕鬆起來，他放鬆地靠在椅子上，「如果你是要告訴我你們交往的事，我已經知道了，Jim告訴過我了。」他露出一個微笑，「我必須說，對此我樂見其成，你是非常優秀的軍官，我相信你處理私人生活的能力。」

 

「我很感謝你對我有如此高的評價，但是這並非是我在這裡的原因。」Spock說，看見對方因為自己的語氣而變得認真起來，「長官，我有一些疑問，我希望你能夠提供我解答。」

 

Pike擰起眉，「不管你要問什麼，這肯定很重要，我沒見過你這個樣子。」他的手指形成一個塔狀，「我會盡可能回答你。」

 

Spock點點頭，「肯定的。」他抿了抿唇，「長官，我知道Jim不是你的親生—」

 

「電腦，啟動保全程序，授權者：Pike准將，Christopher。」他還沒說完，Pike就站了起來，吼道。

 

電腦發出輕微的聲響，包圍住房間的能量場讓房間陷入死寂。Pike繞過桌子，走到他的面前，「你是如何知道的，指揮官？」他的語氣變得危險，「他的身分是最高機密，如果你沒有很好的理由，我會將你送上軍事法庭。」

 

「威脅我是不合邏輯的，這並無法改變Jim是Kirk上尉兒子的事實。」Spock平靜地道。

 

「你沒有回答我的問題。」Pike喝道：「回答我的問題，指揮官，你是如何知道Jim的真實身分？」

 

Spock評估著對方，Pike並沒有表現出謊言被戳破的慌張，相反地，他防禦的姿態看起來就像是急於想要保護子女的父母。Jim相信Pike，而他亦沒有理由懷疑Pike會傷害Jim。

 

「他曾經是我的朋友，」他回答，「在他前往Tarsus IV以前，我們是很親密的朋友。」

 

那讓Pike愣住了。他看著他，像是在評估什麼。然後，幾乎是不敢置信地開了口：「你就是小尖？」

 

那個熟悉的稱呼讓Spock也跟著愣住，他已經很多年沒有聽到這個稱呼，「你怎麼知道這個稱呼？」他反射性地問，隨即又反應過來，「是Jim告訴……不，他不應該記得，他告訴過我他不記得十四歲以前發生的所有事。」

 

「老天，我試著找過你，只是我從來沒有想過小尖會是瓦肯人。」Pike的身體放鬆下來，「那小子真會取綽號。」他的視線落在他的耳朵上，嘀咕。

 

如果Pike說的是事實，那麼那句論述證實他沒有惡意。「發生什麼事了？」他不解地問，「Jim告訴我他的失憶是因為飛行摩托車意外，但是這顯然不是事實。」

 

Pike思索了一下，「除非你保證不會將接下來的一切洩露出去，否則我無法回答你的問題。」他停頓，「就算是對Jim，你也什麼都不能說。」

 

「如果是因為合理的理由，那麼我一個字都不會說，」Spock保證，「瓦肯無法說謊，你擁有我的保證。」

 

「很好，」Pike點頭，靠著桌沿坐下。「我想你知道發生了什麼事，」他露出一個苦笑，「Tarsus IV。」

 

「我的確知道。」Spock點頭，「事件發生後，我曾經尋找過他，但是太多殖民者的屍體遭到破壞，我以為……」他的話聲隱沒，還記得自己用盡關係，卻連一具可以認領的屍體都沒有的絕望。

 

治療師臨時建立起的屏障並沒有支撐太久，他很快就再次感受到那椎心的疼痛，但是他沒有辦法放棄尋找。他延遲著Kolinahr的訓練，等待著收到Jim存活下來的消息的可能。

 

斷裂的連結不一定是因為Jim已經死亡，Jim很堅強，也許他只是太虛弱，虛弱到連結無法捕捉他的思想。他不想接受Kolinahr，不想要Jim回來時發現他消除了所有的情緒。

 

然後他在Tarsus IV的死亡名單上看見James Tiberius Kirk這個名字。

 

他們最終甚至沒有找到他的屍體，只有一個名字，一個出現在螢幕上，後面用紅色的字體標記出狀態的名字。

 

已故。

 

那是他第一次知道『殘酷』這個字究竟代表著什麼，一個字，寫下了Jim的結局。他總是知道這會是他們所有人的結局，沒有人能夠逃避死亡，但不應該這麼快，不應該是用這種方法。

 

他永遠無法忘記自己看見那個狀態時的痛楚。心臟狠狠收縮，像是被人狠狠捏著，連呼吸都會帶動那劇烈的疼痛。

 

「沒有屍體的原因是因為他根本沒死。」Pike點出那個顯而易見的事實。「我找到他的時候，他受了很重的傷，但並非是船上的醫生無法治療的範圍。他們給他做了手術，他好幾次都差點捱不過去，但是他撐住了。」他的臉上有著驕傲，「他是個堅強的孩子。」

 

「而那些損傷造成了他的記憶缺失？」Spock問，太迫切地想要知道當年的一切。

 

「不，他那時候也許有些腦震盪，不過不是什麼大問題。」Pike頓了頓，「是電痙攣療法(electroconvulsive shock therapy)，那是對Tarsus IV倖存者的標準療法，那破壞了他的記憶。」

 

「我知道那是什麼，」Spock道，他閱讀過所有關於Tarsus IV的文件，「它破壞記憶的儲存，避免受害者罹患PTSD，」他握緊拳，「但是它不會破壞過去已經儲存的記憶。」

 

「如果治療正確的話，是的。」Pike同意，臉上再次露出苦笑，「但Jim不一樣，Kodos想要殺他，而他差點成功了。他的手下加大了治療的電流，那就是為什麼他會失去記憶的原因。」

 

「Kodos想要殺死所有殖民者。」Spock指出。

 

「不，不是因為飢荒。」Pike的手指輕點著桌面，「在艦隊抵達以前，Kodos跟Jim在一起，他們在同一個廣場上。」

 

Spock反應過來，「他是目擊證人？」

 

Pike點點頭，「他是倖存的九名目擊證人的其中一個，他的話在法庭上擁有很大的影響力。我們預估過Kodos的手下可能會殺他的可能性，但是我們沒有想到他們會混在難民裡，然後潛入醫療灣對倖存者下手。」他停頓了一下，「他們殺了其中一名醫療人員，竊取了他的身分。他成功殺死了兩名目擊證人，Jim是第三個，我們發現的時候，他幾乎被電死。安全人員成功格殺了那個人，阻止他加大電量，我們把他救回來了，但是他的長期記憶區已經受到不可逆的傷害，他忘記了過去所有的一切。」Pike抬眼，跟Jim相似的藍眸中有著悲傷，「我不能說那是的完全不幸，有些事情，不記得比較好。」

 

他的聲音很低，Spock聽出對方所沒有說出口的。情況很糟，也許比他原本預想的還要糟上很多，他甚至不確定他想不想聽到對方接下來的話。

 

「我希望知道所有的一切。」他強迫自己開口，「我會保護他，那代表我需要知道所有的信息。」

 

Pike沉默了一下，「他折磨他。」他輕聲道，「不是身體，而是心靈。」Spock咬唇，強迫自己聽完對方的話。「根據其他倖存者，他本來不在處決名單裡，他躲起來了，但是你知道Jim，那小子永遠都不曉得什麼叫安分。」他露出一個微笑，那個微笑蘊含太多情感，Spock只能勉強解讀出驕傲與感傷。「他偷了一台軍用飛行摩托車，在被抓住前用上面的武器成功殺死了十三名Kodos的手下。」他停頓，最後一句聲音輕得幾乎聽不到，「Kodos讓他看著他處決那些人，一個又一個，告訴他每一個死去的人，都算在他的手上。」

 

Spock嚐到唇上的血的銅味，他想要折磨那個這樣傷害Jim的人，想要將他加諸在Jim身上的痛苦還回去。

 

「所以飛行摩拖車的故事是真的。」他乾澀地道，不知道自己怎麼還可以想到這個，但是他記得Jim跟他說起這個意外的表情。Jim以為那是意外，以為他有一個很幸福的童年，而他多希望那是真的。

 

如果Jim就像他所相信的那樣，是Pike艦長的兒子；如果Jim的失憶真的是因為太調皮所以才從飛行摩托車上摔下來。

 

儘管那代表他不會認識Jim，甚至是錯過Jim，他也願意。他願意拿他們的回憶去交換Jim快樂的童年，願意拿他們的可能，去換Jim不要經歷這些傷害。

 

只要Jim快樂，那麼所有的一切都是值得的。

 

「有人說最好的謊言包含著一部份的事實，他很聰明，我必須小心。」

 

「但是他的家人—」Spock強迫自己思考，Jim不記得了，他必須為Jim思考，「他們怎麼辦？他不是你的孩子，他有自己的身分，你不能就這樣抹去他的身分—」

 

「事實上，我可以。」Pike打斷他，「Kodos要殺他，這是唯一能夠保護他的方法。」

 

「記憶缺失。」Spock虛弱地指出對方剛剛說出的事實。「你說過那是不可逆的。」

 

「Kodos不會相信。」Pike說，「你知道他是什麼樣的人，為了保全無謂的尊嚴，他寧願屠殺八千名無辜的人，也不願意與聯邦求援。為了消滅罪證，七條人命對他而言根本不算什麼。所有的證人都換了新的身分，而Jim成為了我的兒子。」Pike的手在桌上握成一個拳，「在我們抓到Kodos以前，他只能是James Pike，是我的兒子。」

 

「但是為什麼他必須成為你的兒子？他有家人。」Spock再次強調。Jim是如此愛著他的家人，在經歷了這麼多的痛苦後也不肯離開，如果讓Jim知道他真正的家人的存在—

 

Pike嘆了一口氣，「當醫療灣通知我他的情況後，我立刻試圖聯繫上他的家人，但是你比所有人都清楚他家的情況。他的父親在Kelvin號事件死亡，而他的母親在他十四歲的時候過世了。」

 

「是的，那是為什麼他會被送到Tarsus IV的原因。」Spock因為當年的情況而蹙起眉。Winona過世後，Jim就沒有理由再留下了。當Frank決定把他送到Tarsus IV的寄宿學校時，他幾乎是歡迎的。

 

除了他們誰也沒料到那場饑荒與屠殺。

 

「那你必定了解我不可能把他送回繼父身邊，我甚至不需要跟他說上話就知道Jim身上的傷絕對是他打的。我不曉得他以前確切經歷過什麼，但是他過得很不好。」Pike的眉頭緊緊鎖起，「你知道我們的醫官在他身上找到多少舊傷嗎？」他曲起指，手指隨著他盤點那些傷口而輕點在桌面上，「肋骨、脛骨，甚至是手指，」他的手握成拳，語氣有著隱約的怒氣，「那些甚至不是什麼無法治療的傷，但是他卻沒有獲得應該有的醫療照顧。」

 

Spock的心臟緊縮到幾乎無法呼吸。他知道Jim的處境很糟糕，但是他沒有想到事情糟糕到了這種地步。

 

他可以看見Jim的轉變，自從Sam離開以後，Jim就不一樣了。他變得更張揚，他以為那是人類在進入青春期後的轉變，他不知道那是Jim的虛張聲勢，就像是動物在遇到危險時對著獵食者做出威嚇的動作。

 

「我可以看見他的改變，但是我不知道他隱瞞了這麼多。」Spock啞聲道，「他從來不會告訴我這些。」他閉上眼，痛恨當年的自己這麼輕易就相信了Jim說的話。Jim捨不下Winona，所以留下。他必定是知道如果告知自己情況不只是幾個瘀青，他會通報相關機構，而那是他所不要的。

 

他不知道。Jim從來不告訴他這些，他太自以為是，認為Jim告訴自己的就是一切，卻忘了他隔得太遠，遠得甚至聽不見他的朋友在求救。

 

他以為自己是Jim的依靠，卻讓Jim別無選擇，只能欺騙他。

 

「那麼很顯然，」Pike指出，「你不夠了解他。」

 

Spock閉上眼，深吸一口氣，讓自己冷靜下來。他也許不夠了解Jim，但他仍然知道其他必要的消息。除了Jim自己，Kirk家仍然還有一個人活著，「他還有個哥哥，George Samuel Kirk。」

 

「我知道，我們找到他了，在Deneva上，但—」他停頓，再次嘆了口氣。

 

但是。

 

Spock幾乎是不合邏輯地痛恨這個字。

 

今天晚上，Pike說出的每一個但是，都代表Jim當年的處境變得更糟糕，而他什麼都不知道。他在瓦肯擁有自己的生活，相信Jim告訴他的謊言。他在瓦肯進行Kolinahr，將所有的一切排除在外，渾然不知他的t’hy’la所受的苦。如果他沒有這麼容易相信，如果他沒有這麼快放棄尋找，如果他能更仔細，也許今天的一切都不會一樣，他也不需要跟Jim開這麼多年。

 

「當我們到那裡時，整個殖民地幾乎已經滅絕了，一艘從Ingraham B出發的飛船在八個月前將神經寄生蟲帶到那裡，我們太遲了。」

 

Spock眼角的肌肉抽蓄了一下。所以Jim最害怕的事情終究是發生了，Kirk家只剩下他，再也沒有其他人。

 

「幸運的是，George長得和Jim很像，我用George的屍體騙過了Kodos的手下，並在他們破壞George的屍體後給Jim換了新的身分。但是在我們真正抓到Kodos以前，Jim只能是James Pike，是我的兒子。」Pike看著他，「就算是Kodos，在謀殺准將的兒子前也是需要想一想的。」

 

Pike的神色很堅定，Spock知道對方跟他一樣愛著Jim，也許是不同的愛，但他們都願意為了保護Jim而犧牲自己。

 

「也許你無法贊同我的作法，但那是當時我所能想到，對他最好的做法，」Pike繼續道：「我不在乎我要破壞多少規定，我只在乎Jim，他現在很快樂，那就足夠了。」

 

真的很奇怪，Sam也跟他說過這樣的話，如今Pike也這樣說，彷彿他絲毫不在乎Jim的快樂與否，但天知道他願意做任何事交換Jim的笑容。

 

那是他的Jim，他的t’hy’la。瓦肯人可以為t’hy’la傾盡一切，付出所有。

 

「謝謝你，」他說，看見Pike因為他的表態而放鬆下來，而他無比感激這個男人在那個毀滅的星球上找到了Jim。「謝謝你救了他，又給了他一個家。」他想起當年的那個少年，這麼渴望一個家，渴望可以依靠的家人，Pike讓那一切成為可能，「你無法知道這一切對他而言多麼重要。」

 

「也許，但是那不夠，」Pike露出一個微笑，「他在找你，Spock，他不記得了，但是他下意識一直在找你。我們還在地球上的時候，他經常看著那些星星，告訴我也許在星星中會有一個在等著他的人。我告訴他也許那個人在地球上，但他告訴我他的直覺告訴他那個人在星星裡。」他的微笑加深，「他的直覺是對的，你的確不在地球上。」

 

Spock感覺到熱氣湧上眼眶。這一個晚上他知道太多了，Jim所經歷過的苦難幾乎將他淹沒，但是那個Jim寂寞地看著星空的想法真正擊倒他。

 

「如果我知道他還活著，」他的聲線顫抖著，「我不會讓他等這麼久。」

 

Pike的手搭上他的肩膀，因為距離的關係，Spock的視線毫無阻礙地望進對方的視線深處。那是一雙很溫柔的眼睛，而Jim繼承了這雙眼中的溫柔。

 

「他知道的。」

 

※

 

「電腦，定位Pike上尉。」Spock走出艦長艙房，控制著自己微微發抖的身體，按下走廊上的通訊面板。

 

『Pike上尉在七號甲板。』電腦立刻給出答案。

 

Spock走進電梯，「七號甲板。」他下令。電梯快速下降，再次打開後他已經到了七號甲板。他走出電梯，差點和奔跑的Jim撞在一起。

 

「Spock？」Jim喘著氣，「我正準備要去找你，你還好嗎？我感覺到—」

 

Spock不發一語，上前將對方緊緊地箍進懷中。Jim的身上有著機油和汗水的味道，金色指揮制服上的油漬沾到藍色的科學制服上，但Spock不在乎。他深吸一口氣，感覺到人類的味道盈滿鼻腔。

 

他怎麼會沒有認出來，眼前的人是他最重要的朋友，是他的兄弟，是他的t’hy’la。他怎麼能沒有認出來這個人就是Jim。

 

Jim安靜下來，任由他抱著。他們就這樣靜靜地抱著，直到Jim在他懷中不舒服地動了動，他才注意到自己抱得太緊了，但是他無法控制自己。他失去了他這麼久，以為從此再也沒辦法觸摸到這個人，但Jim卻一直都在他的身邊。

 

「Spock？」Jim的聲音聽起來很困惑，「你還好嗎？」

 

「肯定的。」他咬唇，不願意放開手。

 

不是現在。

 

「噢。」Jim回答。Spock沒有辦法看到對方的表情，但他懷疑自己仍舊洩漏了些什麼，因為Jim不再掙扎，而是輕輕地擁著他，一隻手安撫性地拍打著他的背。

 

那很不合時宜，他不是人類孩童，而是成年的瓦肯男性，但那個動作意外有用。他逐漸放鬆下來。

 

「沒事了。」Jim低聲安撫他，「我在這裡。」

 

是的，Jim在這裡，和他在一起。

 

他在地球，他在瓦肯，他在宇宙。他遇見Jim，他遇見James。他愛上Jim，他愛上James。Jim和James是完全不同的人，如此相似，卻又如此不同，而他兩次都愛上了同樣的一個靈魂。

 

Jim溫暖的體溫熨燙著他的，他收緊自己的懷抱，將無法言明的感激嚥入口中，無聲感謝所有讓Jim活下來的東西。

 

「我愛你，Jim。」

 

請別再離開我。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你會發現這章多了一個額外標籤，在故事開始的時候Spock的PTSD發作了，所以表現得有些恐慌。如果很介意 **PTSD！Spock** 的請慎入。

Jim將溫水從複製機中拿給他，在他面前蹲下。

 

Spock捧著水杯，維持看著地板的姿勢。Jim的姿勢讓他可以看見對方擔心的眼神，「試著喝一點，好嗎？」他的手安撫性地觸摸著他的手背，「那會讓你感覺好一點。」

 

Spock咬唇。溫水沒有用，溫水不是他需要的，他需要的是……Jim。

 

Jim眼中的擔憂更深，Spock乖乖地喝了一些水，讓Jim露出一個微笑。他將水杯還給Jim，Jim接過水杯，站了起來。

 

「別走。」雖然明知對方只是去放水杯，Spock仍是忍不住抓住對方的手腕，央求。

 

他的精神屏障岌岌可危，Pike告知他的一切打破了他維持了多年的平靜。他不敢放手，害怕一旦放手，又是多年的離別。

 

那份恐懼是不合邏輯的，他知道。但是他很久以前就明白，只要是跟Jim有關的事情，邏輯永遠都不適用。

 

「我哪裡都不去。」Jim保證，隨手將水杯放在床頭櫃上。「我就在這裡。」擔憂的情緒自連結傳來，Spock強迫自己放開對方。

 

Jim再次在他面前蹲下來，把他腳上的靴子脫掉，然後又站起來脫掉他身上的制服，只剩下裡面的內衫。Spock安靜地任由對方替自己換上寬鬆的衣物，克制著自己想要抱住Jim的慾望。

 

「我知道你不累，但試著睡一會，好嗎？你需要休息。」Jim溫聲請求。Spock點點頭，往裡面挪了些，讓自己蜷縮在棉被裡。這一側的床平時是屬於Jim的——瓦肯需要的睡眠時間比較少，所以人類總是佔據內側的床，方便他的出入——他將棉被更拉緊了些，聞到枕頭上有Jim的味道。

 

Jim快速地脫掉自己身上髒兮兮的制服還有長褲，爬上床擁住他。

 

「睡吧，」Jim將他的腦袋壓入自己的懷中，手輕輕地拍打著他的背，「等你醒來後，一切都會好起來的，我保證。」

 

Spock讓自己待在那個懷中，Jim的味道包裹著他，他聞著那熟悉的味道，聽見Jim在他的耳邊喃喃低語著保證，逐漸放鬆下來。

 

是的，一切都會好起來的。

 

一切已經好起來了。

 

※

 

Spock走進電梯。「艦橋。」他下令。

 

電梯開始上升，Spock拉平制服上的皺褶，抬起頭看著控制面板上的數字逐漸減少。

 

那天他醒來後，發現Jim抱著他睡著了。他看著人類的臉陷在枕頭裡，因為熟睡而打著小小的呼嚕，覺得無比感激。

 

後來Jim沒有問他發生了什麼，他知道對方以為那只是單純地PTSD發作，但是他沒有打算讓Jim知道事實的真相，至少不是現在。

 

知道真相對Jim沒有好處，在一切結束以前，Jim不需要知道這些。

 

「Spock中校，請到艦長艙房。」Pike的聲音從通訊面板中傳來。

 

Spock回過神，按下電梯面板上的通訊按鈕，「我是Spock，我現在過去，Spock結束。」他鬆開通訊按鈕，「五號甲板。」他下令。

 

原本在上升的電梯短暫停頓，然後開始往下降，在五號甲板停住。Spock走到艦長艙房的門前，在艙門滑開後走進去。一待艙門在他背後關上，Pike立刻開啟保全程序。

 

「電腦，啟動保全程序，授權者：Pike准將，Christopher。」

 

Spock反應過來，Pike找自己與任務無關，否則他們會面的地方應該是簡報室，而不是相對私人的艙房。

 

「艦長。」

 

「中校，我有東西要給你。」Pike在椅子上轉過身，打開身後的櫃子。櫃子裡有兩個保險箱，作為企業號的大副，Spock知道右邊那一個的密碼。當艦長在任務中身亡時，大副與首席醫官必須從裡面取出艦長最後的命令，並繼承企業號的指揮權。Pike打開了左邊的保險櫃——那是艦長的私人保險櫃，除了艦長沒有人知道它的密碼——從裡面取出一張磁片。

 

「我在Tarsus IV找到他時，他身上的通訊器紀錄了很多事件的細節，」Pike將保險櫃關上，「紀錄裡多次提到一名叫做小尖的人，這是為什麼我知道Jim對你的暱稱的原因。」他轉過身，將它交給他，「因為是機密情報，所以我不能給你完整的紀錄，但我擷取出了他提到你，且與情報無關的部分。」  
Spock看著那張磁片，沒有立即接過它。

 

「Jim同意？」

 

「如果你指的是Pike上尉，那麼答案是肯定的。」Pike沒有收回手，「他不記得了，當然，但是我昨天問了他的意見，他認為不管訊息的主人發生了什麼，是聯邦的責任將訊息傳達到應該傳達的人手上。」

 

Spock伸手接過那個磁片。「我無法表達我的感激。」

 

「不需要，中校。」Pike收回手，「你曾經為他做過的一切，就是最好的回報。」

 

※

 

Spock開啟保全程序，確定整個房間被力場封鎖後才將磁片放進電腦中。

 

讀取磁片後，電腦自動進入條目清單。清單上的紀錄並不多，只有十來多條，最長的不過三分多鐘，而最短的甚至只有幾秒鐘。

 

Spock抿唇，身體不自覺變得緊繃。「電腦，播放第一條記錄。」

 

『記錄一：』電腦平板地重複，然後，Jim的聲音傳了出來。

 

「嗨，小尖。」Jim說，聽起來很疲倦。儘管已經有著心理準備，Spock的心臟仍然緊縮到幾乎無法跳動的程度。這樣的Jim熟悉又陌生——熟悉是因為這是那個和他從小一起長大，相處了整整八年的Jim，陌生卻是因為這個Jim早就不存在了。那場屠殺奪走了這個Jim，不管現在的Jim和當年的Jim多麼相似，他們都不是相同的一個人。

 

「我很抱歉我必須這樣叫你，我知道你不喜歡這個稱呼，但是我必須這麼做。在過去那瘋狂的三天後，我覺得我必須小心一點，所以如果錯的人拿到這些記錄，他們不會知道你是誰。」他停頓了一下，「當然，這代表對的人也不會知道你是誰，所以除非我活下來，否則你大概永遠都不會看到這則訊息，但為了你的安全，我想這很值得。」他短促的笑了一下，「老天，我甚至不知道為什麼我要錄這個，你知道如果我活下來了，我一定會把現在這些話刪得乾乾淨淨的，但是我真的需要跟你說說話，就算只是假裝在跟你說話都—」

 

背景傳來碰撞聲，Jim停止說話。Spock聽見走路所帶起的風聲——對方大概是去察看發生了什麼事。幾秒鐘後，Jim再次開口說話，「小尖，我該走了。」

 

第一條記錄停在這裡，幾乎是有些急切地，Spock下令讓電腦播放第二條記錄。

 

第二條記錄比第一條記錄更短，只有十三秒。Jim的聲音壓得很低，但Spock仍敏銳地聽到對方說話時背景傳來的回音。「小尖，我很確定這個宇宙恨我，『宇宙恨Jim Kirk清單』可以為我作證明。」他低低笑起來，聲音中滿是自嘲，「別跟我爭論宇宙會不會恨人這件事，等你知道這裡發生什麼後，你也會同意的。」

 

相比起第一條記錄，第二條記錄斷得很突兀。Spock知道這是因為Jim提到了屠殺的細節，所以剩下的記錄被剪掉了。他思索了一下，「電腦，播放所有記錄。」

 

語音一落，Jim的聲音立刻傳了出來。「你知道嗎，有時候我覺得你好像跟我在一起。我知道你在—」他差點說出瓦肯的名字，但是他及時發現了，「—在好幾個光年外，但是有時候，我好像可以感覺到你。在晚上，當所有的一切安靜下來以後，你就在這裡，和我在一起。」他吞了口唾液，「那是為什麼我到現在還沒有瘋掉的原因，小尖，我一直想到你，你一直不太開心，因為你冥想不太順利，但是在這種情況下，就算只是想到不開心的你也是件好事。」

 

Spock簡直不敢置信。Jim不知道自己在說什麼，人類缺乏那個概念，所以他解釋不出來，但是他知道。Jim知道連結的存在，他感覺到了。

 

他確實因為冥想不順利而感到困擾，但是他不知道冥想不順利的原因不是因為自己。連結將Jim的恐懼傳達給他，所以他無法順利冥想。

 

「有時候我會想，如果你跟我一起在這裡就好了。我需要你，小尖，就算是說教說個不停的你，也會讓這見鬼的一切好很多。但是那太自私了，如果要讓你經歷這一切，那我寧願是我自己一個人在這裡，而你好好的在家裡。」他嘆了口氣，聲音變得放鬆，「知道你好好地在家裡那個想法很好，好得讓我可以忍受我痛得要死的手，我覺得我大概弄骨折了我的小指。」Jim停頓了一下，聲音變得溫和，「晚安，小尖，祝你有個好夢。」

 

螢幕上的條目清單往下移動。

 

「—你甚至都不需要說話，只是出現在螢幕上，就會讓我覺得一切都好很多。」

 

條目清單再次往下移動。

 

「你記不記得兩年前，我被逮捕的那件事？我說謊了，小尖，那天我真的很想死。愛荷華糟透了，所有的一切都糟透了。我在那台車上的時候，那個速度和那些風讓我覺得那些狗屎不會追上我。當我看到那個懸崖的時候，有這麼一瞬間，我真的想過死。我什麼也不需要做，只要一直踩油門，讓一切都結束就好了。」Jim的聲音變得激動，他停頓住，再次開口時已經恢復冷靜，「然後我想到你，你太好了，好到即使遠在天邊，也讓我願意留下來。」他的聲音變得疲倦，「你在乎，我不知道為什麼，沒有人在乎過，連我自己都不在乎，但是你在乎。」  
Jim的聲音很輕，但卻每一個字都狠狠地撞擊著他，而條目清單再次進入下一條。

 

大部分的內容都差不多，Jim談論他們相處的時間，談論愛荷華。他談論到很多不曾真正跟Spock提過的，甚至承認他很多時候並沒有告訴他全部的事實。

 

「知道你不會真正聽到這些讓這一切簡單多了，你太善良了，就算不是你的錯，也沒有什麼是你可以做的，你仍然會因此感到難受。」Jim這樣承認，年輕的聲音有著不符合年齡的早熟，「我不想讓你感到難受，那不是朋友應該做的，而且跟你下棋很有效，那讓我沒這麼專心在那些破事上。」

 

在他二十九年的生命中，從未有人說過他善良。Jim知道他做過的一切反抗，知道他在學校對那些以言語霸凌他的人予以反擊，知道他拒絕那些想要使用他的能力，卻瞧不起他血統的同學。Jim知道所有的一切，但是仍然說他善良。

 

Jim總是無條件地接受他所有的一切。

 

「小尖，我很害怕，你能讓我不這麼害怕嗎？」Jim問，然後語氣變得失望，「大概不行吧，對於你而言，害怕是不是也是一種不合邏輯的情緒？有時候我真希望我跟你一樣，沒有情緒，事情是不是會簡單得多？」

 

 **你錯了，t’hy’la。** Spock回答那個男孩。 **瓦肯不是沒有情緒，而是找到了控制情緒的辦法。他們的情緒太過強烈，一旦失控，便會將他們吞噬。**

 

儘管他身為瓦肯，事情也從來都不簡單。失去Jim的時候，他幾乎要被那些情緒吞噬殆盡。

 

在那些幾乎瘋狂的日子，他才真正明白為什麼邏輯總是無法解釋他的行動。Jim太重要，他所架構出的世界到處都有Jim的痕跡，失去Jim讓那個世界崩離析，失去Jim不是可以接受的選項。

 

條目清單緩緩移到最底層，電腦開始播放最後一條紀錄。

 

「我知道你不會贊同我現在要去做的事，不管我有沒有成功，結果只有徹底的災難跟災難的差別而已。如果我成功了，那麼廣場上的那些人都不會死了，他們可以活著，而我會因為攻擊軍官而被判以叛國，大概下半輩子都會在監獄度過。而如果我沒有成功，那麼我也不需要擔心以後的事了。

 

「小尖，我曾經不明白為什麼爸爸要這麼做，為什麼他願意犧牲自己，直到我認識了你。

 

「你告訴我，多數人的利益大於少數人的利益，他只是做了最符合邏輯的選擇。現在，我也想告訴你一樣的話，這很符合邏輯，用我的命去賭廣場裡所有平民的性命，那樣很值得。

 

「我沒有辦法看他們被處死，沒有辦法只是躲起來什麼也不做。

 

「我該走了，他快結束他那愚蠢的演講了，那代表我只剩不到五分鐘可以去偷那架該死的飛行摩托車，如果我運氣夠好，也許我可以阻止這愚蠢的一切。」Jim的語氣變得堅定，「我知道你現在肯定眉毛都快挑到劉海裡去了，但是我不相信不可贏的局面。我現在會把這個通訊器關上，所以如果我沒有成功—」他遲疑了一下，「那麼你就不需要知道到底發生了什麼事了。」他的聲音變得柔和，「再見，小尖，如果我們還能再見的話。我希望這一切不會像這樣結束，但如果它真的這樣發生了，那麼我只想告訴你，我很高興我認識你，你不曉得你對我有多麼重要。」他的聲音很真誠，柔和的幾乎像是現在的Jim和他說話時的語氣。「謝謝你，t’hy’la，我愛你，勝過所有的一切。」

 

Jim的發音很標準，他不知道Jim私底下究竟說了那個單詞多少次，才可以這麼標準地發出正確的發音，但是這樣的事實更讓他疼痛。在Sam離開的那天後，Jim沒有再問過他t’hy’la的事，但是他記得對方那天說那個單詞的樣子。他太了解Jim，知道Jim多麼重視家人，知道當Jim說出t’hy’la時，Jim就已經將他當成家人，而不只是朋友。

 

播放完了所有的紀錄，電腦跳回主選單。Spock僵在椅子裡，看著自己在黑色的螢幕上的倒影。

 

不要去，Jim。即使早已知道結局，他仍忍不住對當年的那個男孩說。

 

但是那怎麼可能？那是Jim，永遠都如此勇敢，就算自己傷痕累累，也不會放棄保護其他人。

 

也許這就是為什麼他會這麼愛這個人的原因，因為Jim從不放棄。而當所有人都在告訴他他不值得，是Jim一次又一次的證明他是彌足珍貴的。那讓他在兩個世界的矛盾中找到平衡，讓他認可自己。

 

Jim以為自己拯救了他，但是早在他拯救Jim之前，Jim就先拯救了他。Jim讓他感到平靜，而現在，輪到他守護Jim的平靜。

 

Spock閉上眼，然後再次睜開。

 

他曾經錯過一次，這一次，他不會再讓自己輕易放開那個好不容易才找到的人。瓦肯會為自己的伴侶付出一切，傾盡所有，那就是他將所做的，讓他的伴侶擁有平靜且長壽的一生(peace and long life)。

 

※

 

「嘿，你果然在這裡。」Jim走進觀星甲板，站在他身邊，「不知道為什麼，我有種可以在這裡找到你的感覺。」

 

Spock側過臉，讓對方在自己的唇上印下一個粗略的吻，「是我們的連結。」他輕聲道。

 

Jim笑起來，「好吧，我想我需要更多練習。」他親暱地靠著他，和他一起看著窗外的星空。他溫暖的體溫熨燙著他——因為人類佔了較大的船員比例，船上的環境控制也是設定在適宜人類生活的溫度，而人類所習慣的溫度對他而言總是有些冷，但Jim總是讓他感到溫暖。「我很期待可以靠連結就知道你在想什麼。」

 

「我心亦然。」Spock曲起手指，在人類的手指摩娑著自己的指腹時回應著對方的瓦肯吻。

 

Jim懶洋洋地吻著他——不是那種帶情慾的吻，而是下意識地想要觸碰他的那種。透過連結，Spock可以感覺到現在對方很放鬆，但他無法分清楚那種被愛包裹的感覺究竟是來自於Jim還是自己。

 

他們安靜地看著窗外，整片甲板一片寂靜，只有生命維生系統幾近無聲的運作聲規律地響著。

 

「這很不可思議，不是嗎？」Jim突然開口。Spock再次偏過頭，看見對方的唇角勾起一個淺淺的笑意，那抹笑意在昏暗的燈光下柔和了他的輪廓。以前的Jim很少露出這樣的笑容，他忙著與世界爭鬥，因為太多不公平的對待而對這個世界忿忿不平。Jim轉過頭，帶笑的眸光短暫地對上他的，然後再次轉回去看向窗外，「這一切，很不可思議。」

 

Spock轉回視線。企業號正在進行曲速航行，不同的星系快速地向後飛掠，視覺暫留讓它們看起來像是銀色的細線，而非球體。

 

「小時候，我只要遇上了煩心事，我就會爬到屋頂上看星星。」Jim繼續道：「我很喜歡那種安靜的感覺，你可以慢慢思考，星星不會逼迫你做決定。」

 

Spock的呼吸短暫停頓，因為對方的話而更加堅定自己的決心。Jim詫異地轉過頭，因為接收到太過強烈的情感而感到困惑，「Spock？」

 

Spock抿唇，「我希望我在那裡。」

 

Jim露出一個好氣又好笑的表情，「那時候我們還不認識，Spock。」

 

Spock把唇抿得更緊，自我厭惡幾乎將他淹沒。他本來應該在那裡，陪著Jim走過那些艱難的時間，就像他一直做的那樣。但是他太快放棄尋找，讓他與Jim險些錯過彼此。

 

那樣的可能讓他心驚膽跳。

 

「我希望我早一點找到你。」他最終說。

 

Jim湊上前，用人類的方式給了他一個吻。「你找到我了，Spock，所以開心點。」連結傳來的愛意包裹著他，將他從自我厭惡中拉出來。「真是可惜艦上的監視器沒有錄音，不然下一次有人說瓦肯都是硬梆梆的木頭時，我就有證據反駁了。」他的唇貼著他的，與他十指交握，聲音變得暗啞。

 

Spock看著那雙變得深幽的眼睛，Jim的瞳孔擴張，裡面有著他的倒影。「那不是情話，而是事實。」Spock解釋，乾燥的嘴唇因為兩人太過接近而擦過人類濕潤的嘴唇。「除此之外，以人類的標準而言，瓦肯是類人類生命體，而非是植物。」

 

Jim的眼睛瞇起，看起來被逗樂了。「我知道，Spock。」他的語氣變得戲謔，「瓦肯沒有比喻嗎？」

 

「我無法理解將一件事物轉化為另外一件事物的效益。」他說，隱瞞自己其實早已推測出人類是在使用修辭法的事實。Jim早在許多年前就教會他分辨人類什麼時候是在使用修辭法，但是他私心掩埋了這個事實，只因為他貪戀對方的反應。

 

果然，Jim的眼瞇得更彎，而Spock幾乎是不合邏輯的偏愛對方的反應。讓自己的伴侶感到快樂是符合邏輯的，他的父親很久以前就對他展現了這一點的邏輯性。

 

而Jim的笑聲——當Jim伏在他肩膀上哈哈大笑時，Spock完全認同自己的父親。

 

「抱歉，我不是在笑你，」Jim努力止住自己的笑聲，「只是我想到Bones，他老是用一些奇怪的比喻，」他用手背抹去自己眼角的淚水，「你們兩個會成為很棒的朋友的，真的。」他的聲音因為憋笑而顫抖，在結束那個句子後再次大笑出聲。

 

Spock站在那裡，讓自己享受著Jim的笑聲，和Jim靠著他肩膀上大笑時顫抖的身體。他想起母親曾經說過的幸福，好奇也許這就是母親所指的模糊概念。

 

「好了，我該走了，Scotty在等我。」Jim總算止住笑聲，但他的臉上仍然掛著笑容。「他最近看起來有點苦惱，所以我大概會晚一點回去。」他再次給了他一個人類的吻，「你今天晚上會來嗎？」

 

Spock點點頭。

 

「很好，因為我已經習慣跟你一起睡了。」Jim滿意地點點頭，「老天，習慣真是種可怕的東西。」他做了一個鬼臉，嘀咕：「我可不想半夜溜進你的艙房，然後被我爸在浴室逮到，那太奇怪了。」他抱怨道，但是那個苦惱的模樣卻異常可愛，「我大概是全銀河系唯一一個爸爸和男朋友共用一個浴室的人。」

 

Spock維持著自己表情，但是連結卻因為Jim的習慣而雀躍地跳動。他的伴侶習慣他的陪伴，這對瓦肯而言，代表著穩定的連結。「 _Ashayam_ ，聯邦所有規格的星艦，艦長與大副的浴室都是共用的。」

 

「我知道，可是那還是很—」Jim嘀咕到一半，突然間停住。他狐疑地看著他，半晌後，慢吞吞地道：「Spock，我喜歡連結。」他宣布。

 

連結因為那個宣言而更加快樂的跳動，Spock將手負到身後，很好地控制了自己的表情。「在我們連結後，這是你第十七次做出這個聲明。」

 

「你喜歡這個聲明。」Jim指出，「連結告訴我了，就像它剛剛告訴我你很高興一樣。」

 

「連結無法告知你任何事，」Spock忍不住糾正，再一次地，「你之所以可以感覺到我的情緒，是因為我無意對你隱藏我的一切。」

 

「你真的很擔心我會誤會你是因為連結才跟我在一起的，對不對？」Jim拍了拍他的胳膊，「放輕鬆，我喜歡它只是因為那是我們的連結，而且面無表情的高興讓你辣得要死。」Jim收回手，「我真的該走了，晚點見。」

 

「晚點見。」Spock說，看著Jim走出觀星甲板。

 

Jim早已不是當年河濱鎮那個寂寞的少年。當過去不再束縛他，他身上所綻放的魅力讓所有人都不自覺地想接近他。

 

醫生抱怨著他的體質，卻又替他注意所有一切可能過敏的東西。輪機長Mr. Scott只要找到了稀奇好玩的東西——不管是陳年的威士忌或是新的引擎配件——就一定會叫上Jim。領航員Mr. Sulu和Mr. Chekov雖然總是在一起，但他卻見過好幾次Jim加入兩人對於航線的討論。就連始終不願意告訴Jim名字的Uhura上尉，當有一名少尉用德爾塔語冒犯了Jim時，Spock親眼看見上尉嚴厲地責備了那名少尉，而那很明顯不只是因為他們同樣是艦橋成員。

 

至於隸屬於Jim管轄的安全部門就更不用說了，他們對Jim言聽計從，對Jim所下的每個命令都毫無遲疑地執行。Jim曾經開玩笑說他的副手Hendorff和他第一次在酒吧見面時說不到三句話就打起來了，所以他至今不曉得為什麼Henorff會這麼聽話。Spock懷疑Jim有注意過Hendorff聽他說話的樣子，那個男人尊敬Jim，就算他們是同一屆的，而且軍銜相同。

 

如果當年的Jim是太陽，那麼現在的Jim就是超新星。他的光芒耀眼得讓人無法直視，只有死亡能夠奪走那份璀璨。而他是如此地愛著這個人，從開始到結束，從現在直到永遠，在死亡到來前的所有時光，他都不會停止愛這個人。

 

Spock愛Jim，那就是宇宙的最終邏輯。

 

而這片宇宙也是，它不恨Jim，相反地，它愛Jim，就像他一樣。


	20. Chapter 20

『你是否聽得見？』

 

「我當然聽得見，Spock，房間裡就我們兩個人。」盤腿坐在冥想墊上的Jim閉著眼，哭笑不得地道。

 

『 _Ashayam_ ，我並未發出聲音。』

 

Jim張開眼，瞳孔因為驚訝而擴張。

 

『就像你所看到的這樣。』

 

「老天，你跟我說過連結可以做到這個，但是親身感覺還是—」Jim舔了舔自己的唇，「—很不可思議。」

 

Spock頷首，『我明白心靈融合對很多種族而言是非常特殊的能力。』

 

Jim調整了一下坐姿，「Spock，如果你不介意的話，你可以用說的嗎？你知道—」他再次舔了舔唇，「—實際說出來那種。」

 

Spock困惑地看著對方，順應對方的要求開口：「使用連結交談是練習的一部份，直接使用連結傳遞思想對於你的練習是有益的。」

 

Jim再次調整了一下坐姿，「我知道，但是—」他懊惱地咬住自己的下唇。

 

透過連結，Spock可以感覺到對方懊惱的情緒，但那卻更讓他感到困惑。「但是—？」

 

「老天。」Jim翻了一個小小的白眼，從自己的冥想墊上移到他旁邊。懊惱消失了，取而代之的是洶湧的慾望。Spock張開唇，在對方湊上來時回應對方的吻，但他仍不明白究竟發生了什麼事。「這個，」Jim抓住他的手貼上自己的身體，隔著寬鬆的冥想袍，Spock感覺到對方的勃起抵著他的掌心，「你在我腦子裡的時候，我很難不想到這個。」

 

「我不理解。」Spock歪過頭，對上伴侶的眼睛，試圖分析出原因。「心靈感應的訓練從未對我造成此種影響，也許這是因為你純正的人類基因而造成的偏差值。」

 

「我很確定這跟我是人類沒有關係。」Jim喃喃道，在接收到他的困惑後再次咬住自己的唇。「唔，怎麼說呢……」Jim的眼珠子轉了轉，「有了，」他將唇湊到他的耳邊，「就像這樣，Spock。當你在我腦袋裡說話的時候，感覺起來就像這樣。」

 

他的聲音很輕，伴隨著他說話時的氣息拂過他的耳垂，帶來輕微的搔癢感。Spock感覺到熱氣爬上自己的耳朵，他的身體隨之變得緊繃，「Jim，我建議你坐回自己的冥想墊上。」

 

「為什麼？」Jim刻意壓低的聲音添加了一些別的。他低啞的聲音帶著些微的慵懶，通常只有在性愛過後他才會用這種慵懶的聲音。

 

「我們應該要專注在練習上。」Spock生硬地道：「我理解這對你而言很困難(hard)，但你需要練習。」

 

「硬(hard)的確是我們現在的問題，」Jim在他耳邊輕笑，「Spock，在我習慣你直接對著我的腦袋說話以前，我們大概都沒辦法好好練習了。」他濕滑的舌頭情色地舔過他的耳廓，手探進他的冥想袍，隔著內褲搓揉著他陰莖的前端，而Spock幾乎是立刻痛苦地意識到自己陰莖在對方的逗弄下硬得幾乎發痛。「我喜歡這個，」Jim繼續道，像是完全沒有注意到他的反應，「就好像你的聲音擁抱著我一樣，我喜歡你抱著我，而你會在我裡面，那麼深—」

 

那就是全部了，Spock決定，伸手扯住Jim的手腕。Jim將手腕轉了一個圈，試圖掙脫束縛，他的反應很快，但Spock的更快。下一刻，Jim被他壓在冥想墊上，因為他太過心急的動作而咯咯笑個不停。

 

「為了讓你能夠更專心在練習上，解決讓你分心的問題是符合邏輯的。」Spock居高臨下地看著身下的人類。

 

Jim笑著翻了一個白眼，扯下他冥想袍的衣領，給了他一個結結實實的吻。「我同意。」

 

※

 

「Spock！」

 

Spock聽到Jim的叫聲，那總是含著笑意的聲音此刻充滿了恐懼。他順著聲音轉過頭，什麼都還來不及看清，就感覺到有人朝他撲了過來，然後是一陣劇烈的碰撞。

 

他眨眨眼，試圖在厚重的煙塵中取得最清晰的視野。一個穿著金色制服的人伏在他的身上，他有著一頭暗金色的髮。

 

是Jim。

 

他反射性地抱著對方滾進可以提供遮蔽的岩石，在抽出通訊器的同時擔憂地詢問對方。「Jim，你是否無恙？」

 

Jim沒有回答他，Spock將視線從通訊器上移開，發現他的雙眸緊閉，毫無反應的身體因為剛才的動作而摔進沙塵裡。Spock呼吸一滯，注意到對方腰側的傷口正大量滲出鮮血。

 

他用空著的那隻手摀住對方的傷口，想要止住那不斷滲出的液體，但那沒有用，他可以感覺到濕滑的液體從指縫中緩緩滲出，滴落在黯淡的塵土上。

 

外面相位槍的聲音此起彼伏，與他們一同傳送下來的另外一名科學官在尖叫。儘管混亂，但Spock仍是敏銳地分辨出另外兩名安全人員的呼叫。

 

他們暫時沒有危險。他決定。但他仍感覺到自己的心跳開始加快。他的心因為恐懼而收縮，那是不合邏輯的，情緒是一種主觀的感受，理智告訴他收縮的心只是身體對於外在刺激的反應，是交感神經為了能夠更好的面對即將來臨的危險，所以加速了血液的流動以提供身體更多的能量，但他確確實實地感到恐懼。

 

他打開通訊器，通訊器的聲音在塵囂中顯得如此微弱，但他仍是捕捉到了那細微的回應。

 

「企業號，這裡是Spock，立刻把外勤隊伍傳送回艦上。還有，讓醫療人員在傳送室待命，戰略官受傷了。」

 

「是的，指揮官，五人傳送。」Berkeley上尉的聲音傳來，金色的光芒環繞著他們，像是夏夜裡飛舞的螢光。他睜著眼，漫天的砂石刺激得他雙眼生疼，但他不敢眨眼，警戒著任何可能來臨的危險，收緊懷抱，將人類護在自己懷中。

 

混亂的聲音開始消失，下一秒，他發現自己在傳送室裡。相較於星球表面，傳送室裡機器的轟鳴聲幾乎像是不存在。Spock抱著昏過去的Jim，大腦因為剛才所發生的一切而仍在高度警戒的狀態。

 

兩名安全人員身上都受了傷，但是看起來並不嚴重，各自癱坐在傳送台上喘著氣。而另外一名少尉雖然看起來像是被嚇傻了，但是因為原本便站在中間，所以並沒有受傷。

 

Spock轉過頭，看見Berkeley上尉因為看見他們的狼狽而微微瞪大了眼。他的手反射性地再次覆上傳送鈕，「長官，我是否需要直接將Pike上尉傳送到醫療灣？」

 

Spock撐起自己，小心翼翼地摀著Jim腰側的傷口，阻止更多的血湧出。「不，他現在太虛弱了，不能再次傳送。」

 

Berkeley上尉點點頭，按下通訊鈕，「醫療人員，這裡是三號傳送室，請加快速度。」

 

他的聲音剛落，傳送室的門就打了開來。McCoy一看見傳送台上的情況，低咒了一聲，立刻跑上傳送台，拿出三錄儀掃描Jim。「他需要立刻送到醫療灣去。」他決定，指揮著另外一名中尉將懸浮生物床推上傳送台。

 

其他人已經站起身給他們讓出位置，Spock將Jim抱上生物床，在放手前懇求地看著醫生。「請務必治好他。」

 

「我是個醫生。」仍在專心檢查Jim的醫生簡單地道，彷彿足以解釋所有的一切。他抬起頭，在看見他的狼狽時擰起眉，「該死，你也要到醫療灣去，聽到了沒？」

 

Spock點點頭，鬆開自己的手，讓McCoy將Jim帶走。

 

他的手上仍然沾著Jim的血，鮮紅色的血跡與綠色的混在一起，滴落在傳送室乾淨的地板上。他撐直自己的身體，看著傳送室的門闔上。平時乾淨地傳送台上滿是剛才那片混亂所剩下的鮮血與塵土，Spock走下傳送台，將一切的混亂留在身後。

 

八分鐘後，正當M’Benga醫生在替他處理傷口時，Pike走了進來。「他的情況如何？」

 

「只是擦傷。」醫生消毒完傷口，打開真皮再生儀。機器翁鳴著運轉，將傷口以肉眼可見的速度修補起來。

 

「發生什麼事了，中校？」得到醫生的保證，Pike轉向他。

 

「我不知道。」Spock看著Pike，調整手臂的姿勢讓醫生能夠更輕易地操作真皮再生儀，盡可能地將混亂的一切拼湊起來。「我們剛剛傳送到地表，我就聽到J—」他頓住，改回合適的稱呼，「—Pike上尉大叫我的名字。他把我推開，下一秒，安全人員已經開始射擊相位槍，」他擔憂地看向手術室的方向——Jim的傷口嚴重得甚至不能直接在生物床上醫治，「我們滾進一旁的遮蔽物裡，我意識到Pike上尉失去意識，就是那時候我呼叫了傳送室。」

 

「你有看到攻擊你們的東西嗎？」Pike問。

 

「只有模糊的影子，那個生物很大，而且速度很快。」Spock中肯地道：「艦長，在我們弄清楚那個生物是什麼以前，我強烈反對再次派遣外勤隊伍。」

 

「該死的，那顆星球上不應該有任何生命體。」Pike有些煩躁，在說話的同時眼神一直不自覺地看向手術室的方向。

 

「船上的掃描器在進行地表掃描時並未掃描到任何生命體。」Spock說話的速度因為剛才的一切而仍有些快，「星球上的生物很有可能不是類人類生物。」

 

「解釋。」Pike的眉擰得死緊。

 

「艦長，掃描的基準線是類人類生物，這代表如果那個生物不是碳基生物，船上的掃描儀是不會將它判定為生物的。」

 

「你可以調整它嗎？」Pike問，「在我再次派人下去以前，我要知道我們到底在和什麼打交道，還有他們總共有多少個。」

 

Spock思索了一下，「可以，但我必須先知道該生物的組合成分，才能進行調整。」

 

Pike不假思索地打開通訊器，「Pike呼叫艦橋。」

 

「這裡是Sulu。」Sulu的聲音從通訊器中傳來。

 

「Mr. Sulu，發射一個五級探測器到星球表面，我要來自地表的完整資料。」

 

「是的，艦長。」Sulu道。

 

Pike關掉通訊器，「探測器收集資料需要時間，在M’Benga醫生處理完你的傷口前，你就待在這裡。」他的眼神再次飄向手術室，「還有，M’Benga醫生，一個小時候我要看到所有外勤隊伍的檢查報告。」

 

「艦長，Pike上尉仍在手術。」醫生垂下拿著真皮再生儀的手，「我不知道確切的情況。」

 

「初步的報告就好，等手術結束再讓McCoy醫生把完整的診斷給我。」Pike說，在得到醫生肯定的答案後大步走出醫療灣。

 

※

 

在他們傳送回艦的四點三個小時後，McCoy走出手術室，身體因為剛才的手術而疲倦地垮著。

 

原本正在使用醫療灣的電腦處理公務的Spock立刻站起來，「他是否無恙？」

 

「他沒事。」McCoy疲倦地捏了捏自己的眉心，「傷口深了一點，但是他會沒事。」

 

Spock放鬆下來，「我什麼時候可以見他？」

 

「現在。」McCoy轉過身，Spock看見手術室的門再次滑開。一名護士推著躺在懸浮生物床上的Jim出來。Jim手臂上與臉上的擦傷已經消失，而腰間致命的傷口雖然被病人服擋著，卻毫無疑問已經得到妥善的照顧。

 

「我可以用藥讓他馬上醒過來，但是我比較傾向讓他的身體自己代謝掉麻醉藥。」醫生伸展了一下自己因為長時間緊繃而僵硬的肌肉，「現在，我需要在我因為血糖太低而給自己打上一針以前去吃點東西，你會在這裡，對吧？」

 

護士將Jim推進單間，Spock將視線轉回醫生身上。「肯定的。」

 

「很好。」醫生點點頭，「有問題的話在告訴我。」說完，他自顧自地走出醫療灣。

 

Spock走進單間，在生物床邊的椅子上坐下。

 

Jim的臉色雖然已經好了很多，但比平常仍要蒼白一些。可是那不是問題，所有的參數都表明他會好起來，在他好起來以後，他自然會確保對方的健康。

 

Spock小心翼翼地伸出自己的手指，摩娑著人類的手指。他很少在公開的場合這麼做，但是Jim卻對此樂此不疲。手指對於人類而言不像瓦肯那般私密，Jim喜歡在兩人在走廊上並肩走著時、或是在艦橋上將PADD交給他時，趁著沒有人注意到時悄悄地給他一個瓦肯吻。

 

那以瓦肯的標準來說太過暴露了，但是Jim喜歡那些小小的親暱，而Spock喜歡人類彷彿偷吃了蜜糖的貓兒那般的滿足表情。

 

「Jim。」他淺淺地吻著人類，低喃著對方的名字，而就是那時，他感覺到連結的那端有股力量，輕輕地在扯動連結。

 

他的呼吸一窒，幾乎是不敢是信地看著眼前的人類。Jim仍然沒有恢復意識，但是那股力量卻從一開始的試探逐漸增強。

 

那不是語言，Jim對於心靈掌控的能力還沒有精進到可以傳達完整思想的地步，但是Spock仍然可以從那股熟悉的精神力量中解讀出Jim的思緒。

 

我在這裡。那個意識如此保證著。

 

Jim說過很多次，在艙房、在觀星甲板、在實驗室。Jim一次又一次地保證著不會離開，不會這麼快就離開。而現在，他正在實踐那個保證。

 

Spock平靜下來，Jim總是能讓他平靜下來。而即使是他一向善於解讀精神世界，此刻也無法找到一個準確的用詞形容Jim。

 

Jim是他的朋友，他的兄弟，他的愛人。Jim是他的t’hy’la，而他現在懷疑，也許t’hy’la這個字亦不足以形容Jim，因為Jim就是所有的一切，Jim就是——Jim。

 

那股力量並沒有維持太久，Jim太累了，需要休息，但是對於Spock而言已經足夠。

 

他站起身，在人類的額上印下一個吻。「有個好夢，Jim。」

 

※

 

Spock走進醫療灣的時候，Jim正在跟McCoy醫生說話。隔著單間的玻璃，他看見坐在生物床上的Jim靠將臉貼在McCoy醫生的小腹上，而醫生則僵硬地拍打著Jim的肩膀。

 

Jim抬起頭，笑著對著醫生說了些什麼，而醫生則面色不善地說了些什麼。

 

Spock走進單間，艙門開啟的聲音引起了兩人的注意。「噢，嗨，Spock。」Jim臉上的笑容擴大。

 

「算你好運。」醫生沒好氣地道，不爽地走出房間。

 

「你對醫生說了什麼？」Spock詢問。

 

Jim竊笑。「我叫他骨頭媽媽。」

 

「你不應該激怒你的醫生。」Spock試圖給與中肯的建議。

 

「他不會真的做什麼的，你知道他那個人就是刀子嘴豆腐心。」Jim調整了一個舒服的姿勢，「以前在學院時我就已經這麼叫他了，這麼多年來我還是好好的。」

 

Spock瞇起眼。大部分的時候，他都很感激醫生為Jim所做的一切。醫生是名忠誠且可靠的朋友，在他所不在的那些日子裡，做了所有他應該要做的一切。

 

但是，少部分的時候，很少很少的部分的時候，那個念頭讓他感到不舒服。

 

事實上，他才是和Jim約定了要一起去學院的人。他們應該一起入學，住在同一間宿舍，一起上課下課。然後，有一天，也許會是Jim在圖書館裡在他身邊打瞌睡的時候，也或許會是假期時他邀請Jim一起回瓦肯星的時候，他會意識到Jim對他而言不只是朋友和兄弟這麼簡單。

 

但是事實上，是醫生和Jim住在同一個宿舍，和Jim一起上下課，而Jim甚至和醫生一起回過醫生位於肯德基州的老家，探望醫生的女兒。

 

那個念頭，在很少很少的時候，讓他感到不舒服。

 

「Spock。」

 

Spock回過神，「是的，Jim。」

 

「你在吃醋嗎？」

 

「瓦肯不會吃醋。」Spock直覺反駁。

 

Jim做出一個被打敗的表情。「那我是在跟你人類的那一半講話。」

 

Spock抿唇。「我受過瓦肯的訓練，我不會吃醋。」他重申。

 

「好吧，好吧，你不會吃醋。」Jim失笑，「過來，Spock，」他拍了拍生物床的邊緣，示意他坐上去，「到這裡來。」

 

Spock在生物床緣坐下，讓Jim輕輕靠著自己。

 

那與他剛才玩笑似地把臉貼在醫生小腹上不一樣，他的姿態是完全的放鬆。

 

「你知道你不需要吃醋的，對吧？」Jim好笑地道：「如果我要跟Bones在一起，我們早就在一起了。」

 

「我並未吃醋。」Spock再次重申，垂下的視線落在Jim受傷的腰側上。「Jim，我是否可以檢查你的傷口？」

 

Jim坐起來，「當然，但我覺得沒什麼好看的，已經好得差不多了。」他聳聳肩，掀起自己身上的病人服下襬。

 

就像他所說的，他身上的傷口已經好得差不多了。因為傷口深於真皮層，超出了真皮再生儀可以修復的範圍，所以Jim的腰上扭曲的傷口仍然清晰可見。結了痂的傷口歪歪扭扭地烙在他小麥色的肌膚上。

 

「看吧，我就跟你說已經快好了。」Jim說，「Bones說大概在三天以後這些就會全部退掉，到時候我就不會看起來像是個補過的蛋頭人*了。」

 

Spock抬起頭，「蛋頭人？」

 

「呃，你知道，坐在牆上掉下來的那個？」Jim試探性地問道。「那是首地球童謠，已經好幾百年了。」

 

Spock搖搖頭，「我並未聽過。」

 

「有機會我再找給你聽。」Jim放下自己掀著衣服的手，「簡單來說就是有個長得像雞蛋的矮胖子坐在圍牆上，結果不小心摔下來了，國王的人手試了很多辦法也沒有辦法把他拼起來。」

 

「這聽起來不是個很適合用在現在這個場景的比喻。」Spock謹慎地道。

 

Jim大笑，「你知道Bones的，他老是有奇怪的比喻。」

 

醫生的確經常使用比喻，讓他與醫生交談時總覺得格外吃力。Spock的手指探進對方的病人服，小心地摩娑對方傷口旁的肌膚。「Jim，你為什麼選擇推開我？你很有可能會活不下來。」

 

「唔，首先，那是我的工作。」Jim因為他的觸摸而舒服地嘆了口氣，「你知道，你不是很常說多數人的利益重於少數人的利益嗎？你是企業號的大副，你的安全很大程度上保障了企業號的安全，我相信你也會為我爸做一樣的事。」

 

Spock啞然。

 

是的，多數人的利益重於少數人的利益，換做是他，也會用生命去挽救陷入危機的Pike艦長。艦長的責任更深更重，竭盡全力的保證艦長的安全將是符合邏輯的選擇，就像身為戰略官的Jim救了身為大副的他一樣。

 

但是，當那個人就是他的整個世界，他又該如何選擇？

 

邏輯告訴他應該要做出最好的選擇，但是他知道自己無法承受失去這個人類。

 

「仍然，你不應該推開我，我是名瓦肯，我存活的機率比你要來得大。」

 

「做不到。」Jim乾脆地道：「那是我的工作，我不會因為你是瓦肯或是別的什麼就讓你陷入危險。」

 

Spock抿唇，有一部份的他很想掐死這個人，這麼一來，也許Jim就會——根據McCoy醫生經常描述的那樣——省心一些。但是另外一方面，他為他的伴侶感到驕傲，所有固守崗位的軍官都是值得尊重的。

 

「那麼，和我結婚。」

 

Jim驚訝地眨眨眼。「哇喔，我真的嚇到你了，對吧？」

 

Spock沉默著。瓦肯不會嚇到，邏輯讓他們可以推論出所有的可能性，所以被嚇到是不合邏輯的。「你的猜測是不合邏輯的。」

 

Jim笑出來，再次靠在他身上。「你還沒問我第二個原因。」

 

雖然Jim沒有答應他，但是他靠著他的姿勢很放鬆，而連結所傳來的源源不絕的愛意讓Spock決定繼續先前的話題。也許之後他可以安排一個較為正式的求婚，那麼Jim就會答應他了。

 

「第二個原因是什麼？」他順應對方的要求，開口詢問。

 

「因為我愛你，Spock，所以我不能失去你。」Jim說，「而且，我有很好的團隊，我知道我的安全官會保護好你們，知道你不會讓我待在原地被繼續攻擊，也知道只要我避開要害，我們回到艦上後Bones一定有辦法治好我。」他仰起頭，給了他一個吻，然後繼續道：「你看，這是很符合邏輯的選擇。」

 

Spock收緊自己的懷抱。Jim就是他的所有一切，是邏輯和不合邏輯，以及兩者之間的所有一切。

 

「我們的工作很危險，我們隨時都有可能會死，但是Spock，我們有很好的團隊，我們就像家人一樣照看彼此，而你也知道那一點。」Jim唇角的弧度擴大，笑瞇著眼看著他，蔚藍的眸中滿是笑意與深情，「現在，在問我一次你剛剛的問題。」

 

「Jim，和我結婚。」恍如夢囈，Spock說。那不是疑問，而是肯定，他知道Jim的答案會是什麼，連結讓他們彼此毫無秘密。

 

「你這個有心機的瓦肯，我讓你問我，不是直接認定我會和你結婚。」Jim好氣又好笑地捶了他一下，「但好吧，看在你是個可愛的尖耳朵的份上，我願意和你結婚。」他笑道，話語中的信任與愛是他曾經期盼那個寂寞的愛荷華少年能夠擁有的東西，「我們結婚吧，Spock。」

 

他們曾經在這個世界跌跌撞撞，在成長的徬徨中迷失方向，甚至因此放開彼此的手。但如果宇宙真有最終邏輯，那必定就是那個站在艦橋上對他微笑著介紹自己的人，而他們終將相遇在艦橋之上。

 

Spock擁住自己的人類，擁住自己的t’hy’la，擁住自己的整個世界。「肯定的，t’hy’la。」

 

Jim大笑著吻上他，而連結在他們的意識深處閃閃發光。

 

這一次，就連死亡也無法將他們分開，因為他們是彼此的t’hy’la，而那份愛永不終結。

 

 

 

\----- You are My T’hy’la 全文完-----

 

 

 

 

*蛋頭人，Humpty-Dumpty，指損壞後無法修復的東西。


	21. Fragments of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Spock和Jim分開以後，他們各自發生的事。

**星曆2247年 瓦肯 ShiKahr市郊區**

 

「Spock。」Amanda輕輕敲了敲半掩的門板，「我可以進來嗎？」

 

站在窗台前的Spock沒有移動，「肯定的，母親。」

 

Amanda走到對方身邊，「你在看什麼？」她問，順著對方的視線向前看去，試圖找到是什麼讓自己的兒子看得如此專心，但眼前什麼都沒有。

 

Spock房間的窗台在晴朗的日子裡可以看見ShiKahr外綿延好幾百公里的沙漠，從ShiKahr的郊區一直延伸到地平線的那一端，但在這樣無月的夜裡，Amanda唯一能看見的只有起伏的沙丘隱約的黑色輪廓，以及幾乎能吞噬一切的死寂。

 

「我不知道。」她的兒子回答。

 

Amanda偏過頭，看見對方平靜的表情。那也許可以騙過其他人，但是騙不了一名母親。一名母親總能看出自己的孩子不願說出口的痛苦，她不需要心靈感應的能力也可以看見那正在吞噬她的兒子。

 

她嘆了一口氣，「你很想他。」

 

那不是一個疑問，而是一句聲明。Spock很依賴Jim，其他人也許會反駁這點，認為Jim才是兩人的關係裡更依賴的那個，但她知道這才是事實。對於自己混血兒的身分，Spock一直感到很不安，但Jim改變了那一切。

 

Spock的眼神開始聚焦，「那是不合邏輯的。」

 

「的確。」Amanda同意，「但Spock，一部份的你是人類，而你現在所感受到的，是人類的一部份，它也許不合邏輯，但你不能否定它。」

 

「即使我接受了我無法控制自己的事實，」Spock轉過頭，大眼中滿是痛楚，「那亦不能改變任何事，他不會回來，不論我有多—」他停頓，原本放在窗台上的拳收緊，而他試了兩次才能真正承認，「—希望他並未死亡，這亦不能改變任何事實。」

 

「我沒有說你否定發生在Jim身上的事。」Amanda走到床沿坐下，給對方讓出更大的空間。「但是我明白你現在的感覺，也知道你現在有很多問題，你想談談嗎？」

 

「那會是不明智的。」Spock拒絕。

 

「必要的事情永遠都不會是不明智的。」Amanda調整了一下姿勢。撇開她是名母親，她學習瓦肯風俗的時間比Spock要來得久，她當然知道要怎麼樣說服一名瓦肯。

 

Spock的表情出現一絲鬆動。

 

「試著談談是什麼在困擾你，好嗎？」Amanda放柔聲音，問，說服著對方。

 

「我想不明白—」Spock的眼睜得更大，瞳孔卻如針尖般一樣小，「他本來可以活下來的，他應該要可以活下來的，他如此優秀，依據Kodos的標準，他應該在存活的那一半，我不理解他為什麼沒有活下來。」

 

「發生在Jim身上的沒有邏輯可言，你不能用邏輯解釋一個已經瘋狂的人，他有不同的準則。」Amanda道。這一切本來就沒有道理可循，也許所發生的一切是無可避免的，是一連串概率中所碰撞出的最微小概率，但已經發生的無法改變，而Jim已經死亡。

 

「儘管如此，但我仍然不明白Jim為什麼就這樣死亡了。母親，為什麼人類沒有心靈感應的能力？為什麼人類死亡後意識不能像瓦肯那樣被保留下來？」

 

他有太多問題亟欲解答，像是剛到這個世界的孩子，所有的一切都是未知且等待解答的。

 

「那是人類的特性。」Amada盡力解釋，但是儘管人類已經能夠進行跨星際旅行，他們仍未能掀開死亡的面紗。瓦肯能夠在死亡後將意識保留下來，但對於人類，他們仍然知道的太少。「因為不知道死亡，所以才會盡力把握住每一天。」

 

Spock開始發抖起來，Amanda摟住自己的兒子。Spock已經長得比她高了，但是骨架卻仍是個孩子。清瘦的少年在她懷中隱隱發抖，她的手來回在對方的手臂上磨擦，試圖安撫對方。「我知道這很困難，但一切都會好起來的。」她低聲安撫，希望這能給對方帶來一絲慰藉。「你會好起來的。」

 

「怎麼可能會好起來？」Spock惶惑不安地問，「Jim死了，那怎麼可能會好起來？」

 

他已經不是那個擔心衣櫃中有怪物的孩子，他知道世上不是所有事都盡如人意，但是那個黑洞這麼巨大，他該怎麼補上那個Jim的離開所扯出的缺口？

 

「我不知道，每個人都有不同的答案。」Amanda承認。「但是我希望假以時日，時間能夠讓你知道這個答案。」

 

Spock沉默下來，Amanda知道對方正在思考，所以她只是安靜地等待著。一陣很長的沉默後，Spock再次開口：「母親，治療師建議我接受Kolinahr，如果我接受了，妳是否會認為我摒棄了人類的特性？」

 

那不是Amanda預想到的幾個答案中的其中一個，但卻比她想過的所有答案都要好。她的兒子第一次經歷死亡與失去，卻仍能為他人著想，做為一名母親，這已經是最好的答案。

 

她露出一個微笑，為自己的兒子感到驕傲。「不會，Spock，你知道我永遠會支持你的決定。」

 

 

 

**星曆2250年 瓦肯 ShiKahr市 T'Karath保護區**

 

「Spock。」Kolinahr的最終儀式上，年老的女祭司喚道。

 

Spock走上前，讓對方將滿是皺紋的手放上自己的融合點。

 

女祭司微微擰起眉，移開自己的手，看向他的眼神滿是憐憫，「你的答案在別處，Spock。」

 

Spock看著對方，「我感到……迷失……」

 

「你知道那個答案是什麼，你只是拒絕相信。」

 

Spock轉開視線，看向天空。他知道他的答案在哪裡，但是瓦肯上從來都看不見那顆蔚藍的星球。

 

「我失去他了。」他承認，原本放平在地上的指揪起，深深地陷入滿是沙礫的乾涸土地，在地上留下蜿蜒的綠色。血腥的氣味刺激著他的鼻腔，但一切都不及心上的疼痛這麼劇烈，劇烈到只剩下麻木。

 

他站起來，絕望地想要在那片橘紅的天空中找到屬於他的蔚藍。Jim臨死前看見的天空是不是像這樣？鮮血所染紅的世界是不是像他所看到的殘陽一樣殘酷？

 

他的眼眶刺痛著，他眨了眨乾涸的眼眶，轉過身重新在祭司面前跪下。「我無法改寫死亡，但邏輯能夠讓我接受這個事實，這就是我的答案。」他堅定地道，感覺到自己的一部份在慢慢死去。那條破碎的連結用肉眼可見的速度黯淡、萎縮，直到徹底衰敗。

 

「如果你堅持。」女祭司道，再次將手放在他的頭頂上，將刻畫著古老符號的項鍊戴上他的脖子。

 

高高的屏障立起，他在邏輯中找到平靜。

 

當年在懸浮車上的他轉開視線，看向前進的方向。

 

Jim在原地看著他，直到無法觸及。

 

而死亡將他們從此分開。

 

 

 

**星曆2255年 地球 舊金山**

 

「孩子，你在外面做什麼？」

 

Jim低下頭，看見自己的父親站在陽台，仰起頭看著他。

 

他露出一個微笑，「看星星。」

 

「我猜也是。」Chris將自己襯衫的袖子捲到手肘，跟著爬到屋頂上。Jim往旁邊挪了一些，給對方挪出空間。「你知道你媽不喜歡你這麼做，對吧？」

 

Jim把視線轉回星空，「我知道。」

 

「很好。」Chris的聲音聽起來很滿意，他壓低自己的聲音，「所以別讓她知道，你知道，客廳的沙發太軟了，睡起來很不舒服，別讓她有理由趕我去睡沙發。」

 

Jim唇角的弧度擴大，「嗯。」

 

「很好。」Chris又重複了一次，沒有再說話，就只是這樣靜靜陪他看著星空。

 

「Dad，為什麼你從來都不阻止我上來這裡？」幾分鐘後，Jim好奇地問道。

 

「唔，首先，你快成年了，這代表你知道自己在做什麼。」Chris仍然維持著看著天空的姿勢，「再來，你有煩心事，不是嗎？」

 

Jim眨眨眼，「你怎麼知道？」

 

Chris大笑起來，轉過頭看向他，「孩子，等你到我一樣的年紀的時候，你也會學會不少東西的。」他止住笑聲，「你只有在有煩心事的時候才會上來這裡。」

 

Jim覺得自己大概臉紅了，他以為自己掩飾得很好。「也許我上來這裡只是因為這裡的風景比較好。」

 

「我同意，而且無可否認的是，這裡比起晚上的雙子峰要安全得多。你要是在雙子峰待到快天亮才回家，你媽會心臟病發的。」

 

「拜託，Dad，我們家沒有心臟病史。」Jim翻了一個白眼，「而且心臟病早在上個世紀末就不是致命疾病了，那是常識，你該更新一下你的資料庫了。」

 

「哇喔，有人心情很糟啊。」Chris做出一個被打擊到的表情，「來吧，告訴我你在煩惱什麼，也許我這個老骨董幫得上忙。」

 

Jim做了個鬼臉，「也不是什麼，只是沒辦法決定要申請哪些學校。」

 

「已經開始申請了嗎？我以為至少還要兩個月。」Chris不是太確定地說。

 

「算是，如果我想要在第一批錄取名單上的話，我下周前要把申請單寄出去。」Jim揉了揉有些凍僵的鼻子，「我選了一些，但它們各有優缺點，所以我沒辦法做最後選擇。」

 

「聽起來很公平，所以你的問題是什麼？」

 

「星際艦隊學院的輪機系看起來很有挑戰性，但是我不確定我會不會習慣他們的體制，太多限制了。」他頓了頓，「當然，好處是我可以住家裡，媽會很高興的。」

 

「如果你最後選擇了學院，我建議你申請宿舍，我住校的時候交到了很多朋友，到現在都還和他們維持著很好的關係。」Chris建議。

 

Jim笑起來，「那只是其中一個參考而已，事實上，柏克萊和斯坦福也離我們家很近，它們也有很好的資源，而且校風相對開放一些。如果只是因為想住家裡的話，我不一定要去星際艦隊學院。」他偏過腦袋，對自己的父親眨了眨眼，「除此之外，柏克萊有很多松鼠，那很吸引人。」

 

「松鼠？」Chris挑眉，懷疑自己聽錯了。

 

「對啊，牠們很可愛，你不覺得嗎？」

 

「我們家後面的公園已經有夠多松鼠了，舊金山最不缺的就是松鼠。」Chris乾巴巴地說，「而且孩子，沒有人會因為松鼠而選擇學校，除非你想要當松鼠專家。」

 

Jim咯咯笑起來，「顯然我會。」

 

「那代表你必須先治好你的過敏。」Chris反擊，換來兒子的大笑。「好了，別玩了，告訴我你還考慮了哪裡。」

 

「遠一些的話，獵戶座的皇家學院怎麼樣？」

 

「不行，」Chris想也不想的拒絕，「你對獵戶座人的信息素過敏。」

 

「我才沒有對獵戶座人的信息素過敏。」Jim反射性地道。

 

「你媽和我對那個念頭過敏。」Chris不容拒絕地道，「下一個。」

 

「安多利安學院？」

 

「他們的藝術學系比較有名，但是輪機系還好。」這一次Chris中肯多了。

 

「瓦肯科學研究院呢？」

 

「你的瓦肯語爛透了。」Chris做了一個嫌惡的表情。

 

「拜託，Dad，」Jim好氣又好笑地堆了一下自己父親的肩膀，「我可以在四年內從連話都不會說到通過GED*，我當然可以在一年內學好瓦肯語。」

 

「聽起來很有道理，但孩子，你才說過你擔心你會受不了星際艦隊學院的風氣，你確定你可以忍受瓦肯的？」

 

Jim發出一聲哀號，「老天，大概不行，我大概會無聊死。」他抓了抓腦袋，「這代表我的選擇還是在地球了。」

 

「說實話，我不知道你為什麼這麼牴觸星際艦隊學院，我就是學院畢業的，我覺得我過得挺好的。」

 

「我不知道我可不可以忍受必須無條件聽從命令。」Jim誠實地道，「如果我的長官是笨蛋怎麼辦？」

 

「沒有人說你必須無條件服從，我相信你的長官在給命令時總會有一個很好的理由。你知道，沒有信任的基礎是很難合作的。」Chris搔搔鼻子，轉回去看著星空，「就算你的長官真的是笨蛋好了，我很確定副官的工作就是確保這樣的情況不會發生。」

 

「那如果他們兩個都是笨蛋呢？」

 

「這我倒沒想過，」Chris想了想，「也許你可以自己弄清楚？學院有指揮系，等你擁有自己的指揮權後，你就會知道了。」

 

「你們有指揮系？」Jim瞪大眼睛。

 

「當然，好的軍官可不一定代表好的指揮官。」Chris理所當然地道。

 

「但是你不是指揮系畢業的，你看起來做得挺好的。」Jim反射性地道，「等等，Dad，你該不會是因為搞砸了什麼，所以才沒有繼續當艦長吧？」

 

「臭小子，我回學院教書是因為我的笨兒子摔壞腦袋了，那代表我需要在地球陪他。」Chris敲了一下自己兒子的腦袋，「至於指揮系，我在學院的時候還沒有這個系，這就是為什麼。」

 

Jim叫了一聲，摀住自己的腦袋，「我只是在開玩笑。」他控訴。

 

「我知道，我也是。」Chris扯出一個虛假地微笑，然後那個笑容逐漸擴大，直到父子倆人看著對方笑得樂不可支。

 

Jim止住笑聲，在屋頂上躺下來，「你會想念上面的生活嗎？」

 

「有時候。」Chris承認，「星艦上的生活和的上不一樣，你和船員不只是需要合作這麼簡單，你們必須相信每個人的能力，那讓你們像家人一樣。」

 

「我很抱歉。」Jim輕聲道歉。

 

「不需要，你是我兒子。」Chris回道，「而且你受傷的時候，艦隊指揮正準備安排一艘新的船給我，她還沒蓋好，所以我並不是真的放棄了太多。」

 

「新的船？」Jim的興趣被勾了起來。

 

「嗯，企業號。」Chris點點頭，「我見過草圖了，是個漂亮的女士，預計還有四年才會蓋好。」

 

「企業號，」Jim重複了一次，「我喜歡這個名字。」

 

「我也是。」Chris輕鬆地道，「你知道，如果你進學院的話，企業號蓋好的時候你剛好畢業，八年內你就可以有自己的船。」

 

「八年？」Jim狐疑地問，「那不會有些太快了嗎？我以為在升上校(Captain)以前必須至少在上尉階級待上十年。」

 

「一般來說是十到十二年，但你是我兒子，我很確定那不會花上你這麼久。」

 

Jim大笑起來，「如果這是想要說服我去你的學校的話，這很受用。」他眨眨眼，露出有點臭屁的表情，「四年畢業太久了，我三年內就可以畢業。」

 

Chris舉起手，做出投降的姿勢，「好吧，你逮到我了，我的確希望你去學院。」他放下自己的手，「但當然，最主要還是看你自己。」

 

「我會申請學院，反正沒什麼好損失的。」Jim想了想，「而且我很想知道最後一關的心理測試究竟會是什麼。」

 

「每個人的都不一樣，所以我猜你必須等了。」討論告一段落，Chris撐起自己，揉亂對方的金髮，「好了，在你媽出來找我們以前，我該回屋子裡去了。別太晚睡了，好嗎？」

 

「嗯。」Jim沒有移動，「晚安。」

 

「晚安，兒子。」Chris讓自己回到陽台裡，Jim聽見對方輕輕關起房門的聲音，他一直沒有移動，直到聽見父親下樓的聲音，才伸出自己的手。

 

深夜的舊金山很安靜，彷彿整個世界只剩下了自己。冬季裡無雲的天空繁星璀璨，像是伸出手就能碰到。

 

Jim嘆了口氣，收回自己的手。他從來沒有跟任何人提過，但當他看著星空時，那些閃爍的星星總能讓他靜下心來，而他總有一種瘋狂的想法，彷彿在那片星空裡，有人正等著他。

 

那個人也許有些死板，但總能理解他。當他說話時，那人會安靜地聽他說話，而他們只需要一個眼神就能明白對方，就像認識了一輩子那樣。

 

一陣風吹過，Jim打了一個冷顫。

 

好極了，他現在像是被愛情沖昏腦袋的傻瓜，而他甚至連個對象都沒有。

 

他打了一個大大的噴嚏，撐起自己，決定回房睡覺。不管他感覺到什麼，那肯定是天氣太冷所以導致的錯覺。他喜歡星星只是因為那是人類的最終疆域，就這麼簡單。

 

另外一陣風吹過，Jim再次打了一個大大的噴嚏，回到房裡，將星空留在外頭，閃爍著靜謐的微光。

 

 

 

**星曆2259年 地球 舊金山**

 

「學員Pike，James Tiberius。」

 

Jim站上前。

 

「我，James Tiberius Pike，鄭重宣示我會支持並捍衛聯邦憲法，抵禦外敵內侮。我將信念堅定、忠誠不渝，我會服從聯邦總統的命令，服從我的上級軍官的命令，恪守聯邦軍法，儘誓*。」

 

他看著台下其他的學員，今天是他們最後一天以學員的身分出席典禮。今天以後，他們會是星際艦隊的新任軍官。穿著黑色制服的教官將上尉的徽章扣上他的胸前，他行了一個標準的軍禮，在退回隊伍時對著台下等待上台的Bones眨了眨眼。

 

Bones在隊伍裡對他做了一個嫌惡的表情，Jim露出一個微笑。

 

這一切會非常有趣。

 

 

 

*GED，General Educational Development，普通教育文憑，通過者擁有高中同等學歷。  
*改編自Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit，原文為 “I, John Patrick Ryan, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States, against all enemies, foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States, and the orders of the officers appointed over me. According to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice, so help me, God.”


	22. Fragments of the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike艦長無意間知道了連結的事，而他非常地——更正，是非常非常地——不喜歡這個事實。

Spock走進艦長準備室的時候，Pike正站在主螢幕前與Archer上將通訊。「長官， 173號星際基地太靠近羅幕蘭中立區，將會議地點設在那裡會有不必要的風險。」

 

「我知道，但是因為會議的敏感性，參加的星球堅持將地點設在那裡。」Archer思索了一下，「我會派聖劍號和你們在基地會合，聖劍號會負責基地的安全防衛，而你們則在大使抵達基地後接手巡邏23區。」

 

「是，長官。」

 

「Archer結束通訊。」

 

通訊結束，螢幕跳回主頁。Pike轉過身看向Spock，「我們的新任務是護送貝塔索依的大使到173號星際基地，並在會議期間巡邏23區。通知領航員繪製一條到貝塔索依的航道，還有，Troi大使是貝塔索依第五皇室的繼承人，這代表我們必須以最高待遇禮待大使，所以讓軍需部做好準備。」

 

Spock頷首。「是的，長官。」

 

「很好，」Pike露出一個微笑，身體的姿態變得放鬆，「還有，Spock，我建議你通知Jim我們的任務內容，他會希望提前知道我們的新任務是護送Troi大使。」

 

Spock看著自己的艦長，有些不解。Pike最後的指令並不像他平時的作風，甚至顯得有些多餘。身為船上的戰略官，Jim的工作是負責企業號的安全，其中也包括客人在艦期間的安全事宜，但是艦長不可能不知道戰略官的工作內容與規章，以及通知戰略官新的任務內容並不是大副的工作。

 

「艦長，我能問問為什麼嗎？」Spock問，從Pike放鬆的姿態判斷出這其中必定有他所不理解的原因，「星艦的指揮系統有固定的運作模式，特意要求我打破運作模式是不合邏輯的。」

 

「相信我，Spock，這再符合邏輯不過了。」Pike將十指扣攏，往後靠進椅子裡。「三年前，當Jim還在法拉格號上執勤時，法拉格號也執行過護送Troi大使的任務。Jim那時候還是名少尉，但是大使很喜歡他，甚至不只一次提過和他進行交往。」Pike眼角的笑紋變深，Spock知道現在說話的人不是Pike艦長，而是一名對於自己兒子的桃花運幸災樂禍的父親，「據我所知，Troi大使現在仍對Jim念念不忘，所以讓你提前通知Jim這次的任務是完全符合邏輯的舉動。」

 

Spock點點頭，同意：「確實。我會告知Jim這次的任務，並在必要的時候讓大使知道，Jim是瓦肯皇室的成員，追求王位繼承人的丈夫是不符合邏輯，並且有可能引起星際爭議的。」  
Pike臉上的笑容凝結住了。「王位繼承人的丈夫是什麼意思？」

 

「我擁有王位的繼承權，事實上，我是第二順位繼承人。」

 

「我知道王位繼承人是什麼意思，我指的是你說的『丈夫』是什麼意思？」Pike坐直身體，強調著『丈夫』這個詞，「告訴我那不是我想的意思。」

 

Spock感到困惑，「在瓦肯語我們稱呼為sa-telsu，意指一名男性通過婚姻加入另外一個家庭。」

 

Pike忍住撫額的衝動。「我也知道丈夫是什麼意思。」

 

Spock感到更加困惑，「但是艦長，如果你理解丈夫的定義，為什麼—」

 

「Spock，」Pike打斷他，盡力維持自己的理智，「我的意思是，如果我的兒子已經和你結婚了，那麼你不覺得我應該會知道嗎？」他露出一個笑容，但是那個笑容在抽蓄，「我相信我不會忘記自己參加過自己兒子的婚禮。」

 

「我們尚未舉辦婚禮。」Spock直覺道，「Jim還未準備好成為皇室的公開成員，所以他希望婚禮可以暫緩。」

 

「如果沒有婚禮，那麼你所謂的Jim是你的丈夫究竟是什麼意思？」Pike覺得自己大概是老了，明天就可以退休的那種，否則他不會覺得跟自己得力的副手說話是如此困難的一件事。  
「瓦肯的法律清楚寫明一對擁有連結的伴侶受到婚姻法的保護，儘管沒有婚禮，Jim與我的關係仍然受到瓦肯法律的保護。」Spock看著他，完全不理解他的意思，「艦長，Jim曾經告知我你知道連結的事，但是你現在表現的像是你並不知道這件事，這是否代表我的理解有誤？」

 

他當然知道他們有連結，但見鬼的，那不代表他知道那代表他的兒子已經結婚了！看在老天的份上，他的兒子甚至還沒三十歲！

 

「在這之前，先回答我最後一個問題，」Pike緩緩吐出一口氣，「告訴我，Spock，Jim知道連結跟婚姻法的關係嗎？」

 

雖然覺得今天的艦長表現得非常不對勁，但是Spock仍然開口回答對方：「肯定的。」

 

那就是全部了，Pike決定。他按下通訊鈕，「Pike艦長呼叫Pike上尉。」

 

「我是Pike。」Jim的聲音從通訊器傳來，還夾雜著艦橋上儀器運作的嗡鳴聲。

 

「上尉，到艦長準備室報到。」Pike做了幾次深呼吸，讓自己冷靜下來。

 

「艦長？」Jim聽起來有些困惑，「一切都還好嗎？」

 

「現在！」Pike吼道。

 

「是。」Jim嚇了一跳，連忙道。

 

通訊結束，Pike抬起頭看向他。「你可以離開了，中校。」

 

「是，長官。」Spock轉過身，剛好看見艙門滑開，而Jim站在門外。他們短暫地交換了一個困惑的眼神，Spock走出艦長準備室，決定在職班結束以後問問Jim他是不是又誤解了什麼社交線索，導致Pike這麼激烈的反應。

 

※

 

直到他們抵達貝塔索依以前，Spock一直沒有機會和Jim私下相處。護送星球繼承人總是需要大量的準備工作，大副和首席戰略官的職責讓他們都忙得不可開交。

 

在抵達貝塔索依的三十八個小時裡，Jim和他私下的相處就只有艦橋上短暫的交換視線，以及走廊上擦肩而過時手指的短暫摩擦。

 

等他們真正能說上與工作不相關的話時，是在歡迎大使的晚宴上。

 

「我差點被你害死。」Jim站在他的旁邊，小聲地抱怨，「爸快氣死了，威脅著要告訴媽。」

 

Spock將裝有肉食的盤子遞給Jim。「T’hy’la，我是否對於Pike艦長知道我們連結的事理解有誤？當他詢問我時，他表現得像是不知道這件事。」

 

「他知道連結的事，我告訴他了，但是他不知道那在瓦肯等於結婚了。」Jim拿了一個醃肉三明治扔進嘴裡，「我本來沒打算告訴他的，你知道我一直覺得連結等於結婚太沒有真實感了，沒有婚禮和簽名總讓我覺得自己還沒結婚。」他聳聳肩，「我猜我就是比較老派，喜歡那些儀式。」

 

「T’hy’la，地球也有相似的法律，普通法明確指出一對伴侶同居超過—」

 

「我知道普通法說了什麼，」Jim打斷他，瞇起的眼中滿是戲謔，「我只是說雖然在法律層面我們已經結婚了，但我還是想要一場婚禮。」

 

「婚禮是不可避免的。身為王室成員，公開的儀式宣告你正式加入我的家族是必要的。」

 

「就當我以為你終於開竅了的時候。」Jim笑著搖了搖頭，「我知道，你說得很清楚了，所以我之前本來想多等幾年，讓我爸媽有點心理準備，你倒好，」他笑著推了推他的手肘，笑著抱怨，「就這麼直接地告訴他了，我差點沒給他活活脫掉一層皮。」

 

「我很抱歉。」

 

「我自己也有錯，我應該告訴你我的打算的。」

 

Jim對著他微笑，一個女性的嗓音插了進來。「抱歉打斷你們，但我想也許我可以邀請Pike上尉共進一舞。」他們同時轉過頭，看見貝塔索依的大使站在Jim的旁邊，調皮地對Jim眨了眨眼。

 

「當然。」Jim把盤子放回桌上，對大使做出一個邀舞的手勢，在大使轉過頭後用口型告訴他馬上回來。

 

他們一起滑進舞池裡，與原先的預想不同，Troi大使是名非常開朗且有吸引力的女性。Jim也許對她沒有浪漫情感，但是他可以從他們的互動中看出Jim並不討厭她，甚至稱得上是喜歡她的。

 

貝塔索依的音樂節拍特殊，但是毫不影響兩人的舞步。大使在Jim的耳邊說了些什麼，Jim笑起來，回了些什麼。

 

他們在舞池中旋轉，互相逗彼此大笑。大使踮起腳尖在Jim的臉頰印下一個吻，而Spock確定自己看見大使朝自己的方向露出一個挑釁的笑容。

 

Spock放下手中的食物，決定加入舞池裡。他也許相信Jim與Troi大使之間並沒有什麼，但是那不代表他會接受挑釁而默不作聲。

 

出乎意料地，他才剛站起來，大使就勾著Jim的手朝他的方向走來。

 

「如果眼神可以殺人，我很確定我現在已經被你的瓦肯男朋友殺死了。」

 

「我告訴妳了，我們已經結—」

 

大使繞到Jim面前，擋住他的路。「我知道，」她打斷他，「但是看他吃醋很有趣。」

 

Jim做出一個被打敗的表情，笑著對大使搖了搖頭。他看見Spock，臉上的笑容變得更深，「Spock。」

 

大使轉過身，臉上的笑容完美無缺，「Spock中校。」

 

「大使。」Spock頷首，完美地回應了對方。

 

大使快速地看了一眼Spock，「好啦，在這高跟鞋折磨死我以前，我要去休息一會。」她輕快地表示，自顧自地走開。

 

Jim走向他，「Sharlene告訴我你在吃醋。」他的眼睛因為笑容而瞇起，藍色的眼睛在燈光下閃閃發光，「我以為吃醋是不合邏輯的。」

 

「追求別人的丈夫同樣也是不合邏輯的。」Spock回答。

 

Jim的表情變得驚訝，「Sharlene從來沒有追求過我，你怎麼會這麼想？」

 

「Pike艦長告知我她曾經公開宣告你是理想的交往人選。」Spock解釋。

 

「他真的這麼說？老天，他怎麼會知道那些事的？」Jim大笑起來，「Spock，那是個玩笑，我們是朋友，她只是愛開玩笑而已。」他笑得上氣不接下氣，「我都忘了這件事了，說真的，我要是真的追求她，她大概會跳上第一艘可以看見的船，逃到第四象限去。」

 

「但是她親了你，那看起來並不像毫無浪漫情感。」

 

「在臉頰上，因為我告訴她我們結婚了，她只是祝福我而已。」Jim好氣又好笑地搖了搖頭，「我答應她會在私人一點的場合正式引薦你們，所以別在亂吃醋了，你這個傻瓜。」

 

「我可以保證我的智力並未落在標準值之下。」

 

「我知道，但你仍然是個傻瓜。」

 

那是個貶義詞，但是他的語氣滿是寵溺，而Spock知道Jim永遠都不會特意貶低任何人，所以那必定是另外一個他不理解的社交線索。

 

「現在，在我們浪費整個晚上在旁邊說話以前，我可以邀請你與我共舞嗎？」Jim對他做出一個邀舞的手勢，而Spock若是拒絕，那他必定——套句Jim的說法，是個傻瓜。

 

他們一起滑進舞池，Spock幾乎沉迷。穿著軍禮服的Jim英俊得不可思議，在舞池裡像是生來就屬於那些璀璨的燈光，而透過連結，Spock可以感受到Jim現在非常放鬆與享受這一切。他擁著他，享受著那些前進與後退，享受自己的伴侶貼在自己身上時所輻射出的熱度。

 

「Troi大使親你的時候，她特意看了我一眼。」

 

Jim在他耳邊輕笑，「我大概猜得到，她就是喜歡開玩笑。」他悄悄勾了勾手指頭，指腹滑過他的，「我有時候覺得她就像個我永遠都不想要的妹妹，讓所有人都頭痛的要死，卻又不得不疼她，然後她告訴我她也沒興趣有我這個姐姐。」

 

那是完全矛盾的話。首先，Jim很明顯喜歡Troi大使，這與『永遠都不想要』相互矛盾。其次，Jim是名男性，年長的男性應該被稱為兄長，而非姐姐。

 

但是Jim在笑，這麼快樂與放鬆。Spock擁著自己的伴侶，在舞池中轉過另外一個圈，決定他可以晚點再問那是什麼意思。


	23. Fragments of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock一直到很久很久之後，才發現他不是唯一一個有秘密的人。

「Spock，你可以把鹽巴遞給我嗎？」

 

Spock抬起頭，尋找著鹽巴罐。那有些困難，考慮到因為聖誕節的關係，餐桌上放滿了食物與節日的裝飾，但他仍是很快地在蠟燭與火雞中間找到了Jim所要求的調味料。

 

「David可以幫忙。」他們三歲的女兒揮舞著自己的湯匙，像是擔心他們聽不見似地站到自己的椅子上，伸長了手臂試著搆到那罐鹽巴。

 

自從Jim幾周前在儲藏室裡找到了那套特殊的鹽巴與胡椒罐，並因為好玩而換掉了他們原本有的那套沒有任何特殊造型的調味料罐後，Davina便不放過任何可以碰到調味料罐的機會。玩食物是不被允許的，所以小女孩把握了所有可以碰到那套天使與小男孩的陶瓷玩偶的機會。

 

「但是為什麼是天使與小男孩？」Jim在儲藏室裡看到裝著這套調味料罐的盒子時，好奇地這樣問，「通常都是天使與惡魔吧？」

 

「我並無對此類裝飾的研究。」Spock那時這樣回答對方。這套調味料罐是某次執行任務時來自於星球領導者的贈禮，剛剛進入曲速時代的星球仍然相信在宇宙中有更偉大的力量，於是在得知地球關於守護天使的傳說後以他的形象打造了這套禮物。Spock本身對於裝飾性質大於實用性質的物品沒有太高的評價，但Jim卻認為很有趣。

 

「這很有趣，不是嗎？」他端詳著那個刻著P的陶瓷瓦肯男孩，「我從來沒見過瓦肯造型的胡椒罐，但如果是鹽巴罐就更好了，這樣上面的縮寫就像是你的名字一樣。」他放下那個瓦肯男孩，因為那個想法而笑個不停，「Spock和鹽巴(Salt)，我是個天才。」

 

Spock不可置否地在陶瓷天使中裝進鹽巴，「令人驚訝的是，天使與你有某種程度的相似度。」

 

當年他收到這份禮物時，他還不曉得Jim並沒有死。這份禮物在某種程度上提醒了他那些他失去的，而宇宙中並沒有更偉大的力量，否則他的朋友不應該如此年輕就死亡。

 

但現在他改變了想法，也許，而那是個概率非常微小的也許，奇蹟真的存在。Jim十四歲前的生活糟糕透頂，但他仍然活了下來，成為了他眼前如此不可思議的人。

 

「那是因為所有的天使都跟我一樣有藍色的眼睛和金色的頭髮，而且承認吧，Spock，我是人類絕對比是什麼守護天使要好得多，」Jim對他眨了眨眼，併攏的手指摩擦著他的指腹，「你可沒辦法對天使做這個，對吧？」

 

Spock挑眉，看著眼前的人類。「確實。」他同意，否定自己的想法。宇宙中不需要更偉大的力量，因為Jim就是奇蹟。他的本質成就了他所是的一切，不論情況多麼糟糕也從不放棄，所以他眼前的Jim之所以活下來不是因為神蹟，而是因為不可避免的通用因果性。

 

Davina腳下一滑，Spock站起來，在對方摔進盤子前及時抱住對方。過大的動作讓Davina鬆掉了拿著鹽巴罐的手，陶瓷天使在地上發出碎裂的聲音。

 

因為闖禍，Davina大聲地哭了起來，Spock注視著對方，直到對方抽抽噎噎地止住哭聲才開口詢問：「妳是否無恙？」

 

在等待女兒停止哭泣的期間，他已經檢查過對方。除了衣服沾到了一點食物，Davina沒有明顯的外傷，但儘管不合邏輯，他仍然希望聽到對方告知自己沒有受傷。

 

Davina胡亂抹去自己臉上的眼淚，「我沒有受傷。」

 

「很好。」Spock伸手抹去對方臉頰上剩餘的淚痕，「妳知道自己哪裡做錯了嗎？」

 

Davina轉過頭，剛好看見Jim從地上撿起摔壞的陶瓷天使。天使的翅膀因為碰撞而斷裂，讓她再次哭了出來，「我打破娃娃天使了。」

 

「不，」Spock再次抹去對方臉頰上的淚水，「妳的錯誤是沒有在需要幫忙的時候告訴Daddy或我。」

 

那讓Davina哭得更大聲，Jim走了過來，示意他去清理地上的陶瓷碎屑與撒出的鹽巴。

 

「嘿，沒事了。」Jim把女兒抱進懷裡，輕輕拍打著對方的後背。

 

Davina揪著Jim的衣服，埋進對方的懷中，大哭著，「天使的翅膀壞掉了。」

 

「天使的翅膀沒有壞掉，」Jim安慰著她，「天使變成小男孩了，這樣才可以跟小男孩當朋友。」

 

「可是天使為什麼要變成小男孩？」Davina問，因為Jim的誘導而忘記了天使的翅膀壞掉的原因。

 

Spock命令完電腦清除地板上的碎片，剛好看見Jim露出無奈又寵溺的笑容。

 

「因為小男孩會長大啊，長大以後就看不見天使了。」Jim把對方放回自己的椅子上，「都是人類，他們才可以一起玩。」

 

「一定要是人類才可以一起玩嗎？」Davina歪著頭，抬起頭看著自己的父親，「Doris是安多利安人，這樣我是不是不能跟她一起玩？」

 

「妳當然可以跟Doris一起玩，」Jim連忙糾正自己，「就像妳父親是瓦肯，而我是人類一樣，我們來自不同的星球，但是那並沒有改變什麼。」他摸了摸對方的腦袋，「我們依然很愛對方，所以才有了妳。」

 

「我也很愛Doris，所以我也會跟Doris有小寶寶嗎？」Davina問，Jim發出一聲明顯的嗆咳聲，而一直安靜地讓他們處理一切的Chris則大笑出聲。

 

「你現在明白把你養大是多累的一件事了。」他幸災樂禍地道。

 

「你一點都沒幫上忙。」Jim沒好氣地對自己的父親翻了一個白眼。

 

Spock重新在自己的位置上坐下，適時地解救對方，「Davina，專心進食會更有效地攝取營養，妳可以在晚飯後再問妳的問題。」

 

那句話有效地制止了更多的問題，Davina乖乖地拿起叉子，而Jim則給了他一個感激的眼神。

 

Chris笑得更大聲，讓Jim的母親也跟著笑了起來。他們的笑聲讓Davina亦跟著笑了起來，Jim看著餐桌上的家人，嘴角莫可奈何的笑容逐漸擴大。

 

※

 

「他很快樂，他們兩個都是。」Chris走到他身邊，輕聲道。

 

Spock沒有轉開自己的視線。客廳裡，Jim盤腿坐在聖誕樹下，Davina則在他的懷中。

 

「我們盡可能地讓她過平凡的生活。」

 

撇開他們本身是聯邦的高級軍官，Chris是聯邦的上將，他的家族則是瓦肯曾經的皇室，Davina註定不會擁有完全平凡的生活，但是他們盡量做到最好，像是一家人在平安夜一起共進晚餐。

 

「你們做得很好。」Chris道，「不只是Davina，還有Jim，我一直希望他快樂，他經歷的太多了，但這—」他停頓，Spock轉過頭，看見Chris真誠地看著自己，「謝謝你，Spock。」

 

「感謝我是不符合邏輯的。」Spock將視線轉回客廳。「我僅是在履行身為丈夫與父親的職責。」

 

「我同樣是以父親的身分在感謝你，Spock，我知道你這些年來都做了些什麼。」Chris回答，與他一起看著Jim。「你打算什麼時候告訴他？」

 

Chris並沒有明確指出是什麼事情，但Spock還是立刻就明白了。Kodos的訴訟在聖誕假期前正式結束，曾經的統治者被判終身監禁於警戒最森嚴的心理治療中心，且終生不得假釋。Kodos的家族曾經試著爭取對方假釋的權力，最後卻不得不因為輿論而放棄。

 

瓦肯雖然已實施君主立憲制上百年，但曾經的皇室成員T’Pau公開表達對於Tarsus IV事件的看法對於輿論仍然有十分重要的影響性。

 

Spock抿唇。「我並未瞞他。」

 

他所做的一切事情Jim都知道。Jim知道他的朋友死於Tarsus IV事件，亦知道他為了讓Kodos伏法而做了什麼。而因為連結，Jim知道他的所有想法，他未曾屏蔽過他。

 

「不要跟我玩文字遊戲，我知道你也從來沒有告訴過他。」

 

那同樣也是事實，Spock對自己承認。他一直致力於維持Jim的平靜，也確實很好地達成了自己的目標，但這雖會打破Jim的平靜，卻是他不得不做的。

 

隨著Kodos伏法，Tarsus IV事件已經正式結束。Jim有權利知道事情的真相，他盡量減低了真相會帶給Jim的負擔，但卻無法改變已經發生的事實，以及事實的真相所會帶來的重量。

 

「在假期結束以前，我會告知他所有的一切。」他允諾。Jim Kirk的人生不應該由他決定，如何看待那個曾經的身分是Jim的選擇，不是他的。

 

Chris拍了拍他的肩膀，「讓我知道結果，如果他決定做回Jim Kirk，我要第一個知道。」

 

「你擁有我的承諾。」Spock應允。

 

※

 

「他們回去了？」送走Pike夫婦，Spock回到屋裡，看見原本正在哄Davina睡覺的Jim坐在樓梯上，腿上則放了一台PADD。

 

「肯定的。」他走上樓梯，在對方的身邊坐下，「你在做什麼？」

 

「Davina還是很介意打破的鹽巴罐，我想也許我可以重新補成一套。」

 

「Ashayam，那是特別製作的。」Spock提醒對方。

 

「我知道，但是我要找的是小男孩模樣的，那不可能太難。」Jim的手指飛快地在PADD上下指令，「我告訴她天使變成小男孩了，記得嗎？」他停下動作，抬起眉似笑非笑地看著他，「還有，Spock，你今天晚上對她太嚴格了，她才三歲，三歲的小孩沒有邏輯推理的能力。」

 

「我知道人類孩童七歲才會開始發展邏輯推理的能力，但她同時亦是瓦肯的孩子，邏輯從出生開始便是瓦肯生活的一部份。」Spock頓了頓，伸手攬住對方，「除此之外，我希望她明白不管發生了什麼，她都可以向我們求助。」

 

「好吧，你說服我了，但是我還是覺得不要對她太嚴格，你不會想要她怕你的。」Jim把腦袋靠在他的肩膀上，敲打PADD的動作慢了下來。

 

Spock擁著對方，因為Jim此刻待在他懷中的事實而感到感激。他收緊自己的手，聲音因為無法推測Jim的反應而緊繃，「Ashayam，有一件事我必須告訴你。」

 

「嗯？」Jim漫不經心地回復，仍然專心地看著螢幕上各式各樣的鹽巴罐。

 

Spock強迫自己鬆開環在Jim腰上的手，Jim只要稍微移動就可以離開他。

 

「我一直沒有告訴你我的朋友的名字，他的全名是James Tiberius Kirk。」他停頓，幾乎是小心地看著Jim的反應，「他並沒有死於Tarsus IV事件，他活下來了，因為證人保護計畫而換了新的身分。」

 

「我知道啊。」Jim懶洋洋地道，手指懶懶地在螢幕上滑動，甚至沒有抬頭看他。

 

Spock花了兩秒才反應過來Jim到底說了什麼。「你知道？」

 

Jim抬起頭，噗哧一聲笑了出來，「你真應該看看你現在的樣子，Amanda肯定會喜歡的。」

 

「Ashayam，」Spock擰眉，看著對方，「我不認為現在是討論我母親喜好的好時機。」

 

「好吧，好吧。」Jim的眼睛瞇成一道圓弧，「我知道好一陣子了，你是個很彆腳的說謊家，你知道嗎？」他歪著頭，自言自語似地道：「瓦肯不能說謊這件事大概是真的，我沒見過比你更糟糕的說謊家了。」

 

「瓦肯不說謊，我僅是—」Spock思索著適當的字，畢竟他並不是每一天都會跟自己的丈夫承認自己騙了他，「隱瞞了一些事實。」

 

「我知道。」Jim點點頭，同意，「所以我一直在等你告訴我。」他再次笑起來，「我還在想你到底什麼時候會告訴我呢，我看到你和爸說話了，看你們兩個擔心成那樣其實還蠻有趣的，如果我不是你們討論的對象的話。」

 

「我不明白。」Spock看著對方，Jim看起來毫不生氣，事實上，看起來甚至有些調皮。那模樣就像Davina惡作劇時會有的表情，不，應該說是Davina學了Jim惡作劇時會有的表情。  
「爸現在大概在等你的電話，對吧？」Jim問道，在看到他點頭後拍了一下手掌，「我就知道，自從我當上企業號艦長後，我已經很久沒看到你們兩個躲在旁邊竊竊私語了，我就想肯定是因為這件事。」

 

Spock克制著揚眉的衝動，「我們並未—」他的眉毛因為那個字而抽蓄了一下，「竊竊私語。」

 

「你知道我是什麼意思。」

 

「但是你怎麼知道的？」Spock的手指因為自己在不曉得的時候幾乎失去Jim的可能而抽蓄了一下。他控制住自己收緊力道留住Jim的慾望，強迫自己再次鬆開手。在知道真相後選擇隱瞞，他知道他僭越了，但是在讓Jim陷入無法復仇的痛苦以及Jim可能離開他的可能間，那並不是一個太困難的選擇。現在，塵埃落定，他必須重新將選擇權交回給Jim，讓Jim做出自己的選擇。「你怎麼知道—」

 

「—我就是你那個應該死掉了的朋友嗎？」Jim在PADD上輸入新的指令，摸著自己的下巴，「唔，首先，你跟爸真的做得太明顯了。」

 

Spock的眉毛揚起。

 

「然後我看到了你的夢。」Jim補充，嘆了口氣。「Spock，你選擇解除Kolinahr的時候，Sarek來找我了。他希望我可以阻止你，因為那個過程很危險，更別提一直是Kolinahr在幫助你控制PTSD的症狀。」

 

Spock抿唇。「我知道解除Kolinahr的影響不會摧毀我。」他看著Jim，他的t’hy’la，他的一切，「Kolinahr也許幫助我控制了PTSD的症狀，但是也同時影響了我對於情感的感受能力。」他伸出手，猶豫著是否應該觸碰人類，「你和Davina，我希望可以感受到所有的一切。」

 

「我知道，你當年也是這麼說服我的。」Jim的眸底映著他的倒影，「你可以碰我，Spock，我也許有些生氣你一直瞞著我，但是我不會離開，我知道你有你的理由。」他伸手握住他的，然後將他的手指壓上自己臉上的融合點。

 

Spock倒抽了一口氣，然後一片金色的意識將他包裹。

 

※

 

他睜開眼，首先映入眼簾的是窗外映入的星光，然後才意識到自己之所以清醒是因為旁邊的人在低語。

 

Spock的身體很緊繃，他試著叫醒他，但是對方陷在太深的夢裡。解除Kolinahr很危險，Sarek警告過他，但是那是Spock說服了他。

 

他側過身體，擁住對方。Spock的拳因為緊繃而握緊，他鬆開那些手指，與對方十指交扣。

 

「我的意識進入你的意識—」他貼在對方耳邊低語，念出Sarek教導他的句子。出色的治療師並不需要這個句子輔助，但是他仍然需要這麼做以幫助自己專心。自從連結後，Spock未曾屏蔽過他，但是那個噩夢讓Spock的心靈在下意識的狀態下建起了防護。

 

他不是治療師，但是這個人的丈夫，他們的連結讓他得以進入那個夢境。他預想過夢境的世界或許不符合物理定律，又或著是某個糟糕的記憶，但是當他發現自己出現在Spock位於ShiKahr市的房間時，他仍然有些吃驚。

 

那看起來像是個普通的日子，十幾歲的Spock坐在書桌的椅子上，背對著桌子，但就是因為太平凡了，所以反而讓他感到奇怪。

 

「你覺得呢？」Spock問，他這才注意到床上有一個人。一個金髮的男孩透過通訊器被投影在床上，趴在床上低頭看著PADD。

 

他好奇地走上前，想要看清楚男孩的模樣。他知道這個男孩在對方心中的重量，但在他們連結以後，Spock表現得像是這個人不再像過去那樣影響他。他仍然保有對方送給他的禮物——那是一顆河邊隨處可見的石子，他可以看見那顆石子此刻就放在書桌上，而真實世界裡那顆石子被放在他們書房的書架上——但是他不再拿著那顆石子若有所思，或是進入那個看起來像是農場的模擬程序。

 

他檢查過電腦，Spock刪除了那個程序。當他詢問對方時，Spock只輕描淡寫地表示他不再需要那個程序。

 

就好像那個人的死亡不再讓他感到難過。

 

「蠢死了。」男孩評論道，抬起頭。他因為那個熟悉的臉而嚇了一跳，即使已經過了很多年，他也不可能會忘記那個臉。

 

他見過那張臉很多次，事實上，是太多次了。每一次當他看向鏡子，看向待機狀態的螢幕，或是任何會反光的東西，他都會看見那張臉。

 

那是他自己的臉，十幾歲的他就是趴在床上的那個人。

 

Spock站起來，想要走向自己的床，床上的男孩倏地消失不見。

 

「Jim？」Spock喚道，四處張望，想要找到那個男孩。他轉過身，想要去拿起放在書桌上的通訊器，電子書桌的螢幕突然亮了起來，他看見血腥的畫面在上面飛掠而過，然後另外一個視窗跳了出來。

 

Spock往後退了幾步，但是那個視窗像是有自己的生命。它不斷向下滑動，最後在一個名字上停了下來。

 

**Kirk，James Tiberius。已故。**

 

「不，」Spock低語，一次次重複，像是重複得夠多次就會改變既定的事實。但是那個鮮紅的單字依舊鮮紅，像是那些血腥畫面裡如何也抹不去的鮮血。

 

「謝謝你，t’hy’la，我愛你，勝過所有的一切。」男孩的聲音從不知道哪裡傳來，疲倦且悲傷，Spock不斷向後退，想要逃離那一切，但是房門緊閉，他不斷敲打房門，卻沒有人聽見他的聲音。

 

「不，Jim，不—」他喊道，像是受了傷的困獸，滿是傷口，卻無處可逃。

 

Jim心跳如鼓，不知道自己究竟看到了什麼。但是Spock的痛苦如此明顯，他不做些什麼，那份不被聽到的痛苦會摧毀他。

 

「Spock！」他喊道，伸出手想要觸碰到那個瓦肯男孩。但就像Spock看不見他，他也同時摸不到對方。

 

他們的連結因為對方的痛苦不斷緊繃，顫抖的對他發出無聲的求救。

 

「想，Jim Pike，你可以做些什麼？」他喃喃自語，試著做些什麼。什麼都好，只要可以讓Spock離開這個夢境。

 

瓦肯男孩靠在門板上慢慢滑坐在地板上，放棄逃跑。連結再次傳來椎心的疼痛，那給了他靈感，他不再試圖去觸碰瓦肯男孩，而是站在那裡，試著回想另外一個回憶。

 

一開始，他並不確定那會起作用，然後房間的畫面逐漸退去，變成一個遼闊的草原。

 

微風拂過，瓦肯男孩站起來，因為眼前的一切而困惑不解。

 

「Jim？」他困惑低語，像是不明白他為什麼會在這裡，但是他確實是在對他說話。

 

Jim鬆了一口氣，慶幸自己及時想到若是連結可以將他帶到Spock的夢裡，也同時可以將Spock帶到他的回憶中。

 

「是我。」他走上前。

 

「但是你死了—」瓦肯男孩說，「他們說你死了，所有的人都說你死了，我們的連結—」

 

「我在這裡。」Jim打斷他，因為他們同時想到連結，草原的天空出現一道金色的虹彩，「連結在那裡，你可以感覺得到，對嗎？」

 

瓦肯男孩驚疑不定地看著他，又看了看那道彩虹。「嗯。」他點點頭，謹慎地上前一步，伸出一隻手指碰了他的手臂一下。「你還活著。」他放鬆下來，「你還活著，討厭的Chris把你藏起來了，但是我還是找到你了。」

 

「那是什麼意思？」Jim問，隱約覺得自己即將觸碰到一個長久以來一直都沒有得到的解答。

 

「你失憶了，」瓦肯男孩皺了皺臉，「Chris把你藏起來了，沒有人知道你還活著。」他上前一步，讓自己埋進他的懷中。成年以後的Spock比他要高上一點，但是眼前的男孩最多不會超過十七歲，雖然身形已經抽高，卻仍是比他矮了一顆頭。「我討厭他。」他宣布。

 

因為對方孩子氣的舉動，Jim有些哭笑不得。他任由對方抱著自己，覺得自己大概知道究竟發生了什麼事。雖然還有很多細節他不理解，但是這解釋了很多他曾經感到奇怪，卻又說不上哪裡奇怪的地方。

 

像是家裡沒有很多他的照片，像是根據Chris，他十四歲以前跟祖父母生活在很偏僻的深山。又或者是Spock突然間就對不再在意他朋友的死亡，而且經常與Chris在艙房談論『公事』。

 

Spock把自己更深地埋進他的懷中，姿態依戀。現實中的Spock不曾這樣做過，而他懷疑就算是Spock真的是十七歲的時候，他也從未這樣把自己埋在誰的懷中過。

 

Spock所表現出的那一面一直都是沉穩的，但在他內心的最深處，仍有個長不大的孩子。那個孩子有著豐富的情感，而且並不介意表現出來。透過連結，他早就明白瓦肯並不是沒有情感，但親眼見到感情如此豐富的Spock仍然讓他感到有些不太習慣。

 

Spock蹭了蹭他的胸膛，嗅聞著他的味道。「還好我找到你了，我花了很長的時間，但是我還是找到你了。」

 

「嗯，你找到我了。」他安撫著瓦肯男孩，男孩揪著他的衣服，因為沒有安全感而不願意放手。

 

「我以為你死去的時候，母親很擔心我。」瓦肯男孩說，「她告訴我，試著哭出來，只要哭出來，就不會那麼痛。」隱忍的淚光在褐色的眼中閃爍，倒映著那雙眼中的可望而不可求的渴慕，「但是我做不到，Jim，我做不到。太痛了，我沒有辦法，那會毀了我，然後治療師告訴我Kolinahr可以幫助我—」

 

Jim心疼的抱著對方，「沒有關係，你可以的，」他告訴對方，一次次保證，「我就在這裡陪著你，那不會毀了你，因為我還在這裡。」

 

「你還在這裡，我找到你了。」瓦肯男孩重複著，直到第一滴淚水滑落他的臉頰。他不斷重複，抓著他的手力道很大，而更多的眼淚滑落他的臉頰。

 

「對，我就在這裡，永遠也不會離開。」Jim保證，希望這些保證能進到對方的內心深處，像是他們在未知的星域留下的信號燈，在他們走得太遠時指引回家的方向。

 

他收緊懷抱，瓦肯的男孩安靜地待在他的懷中，無聲的淚水濡濕了他的衣衫。

 

離開那個夢境以後，他調查了Spock在夢中所透露出的一切。關於他所曾經是的人，以及被迫放棄的一切。

 

那有些困難，證人保護計畫將蹤跡掩藏的很好，但是他知道要往哪裡找。他敲打著鍵盤，駭進聯邦的資料庫，用直覺追查到了那個本來應該死在Tarsus IV上的男孩。

 

一開始，那個感覺很奇怪。就像是隔著螢幕看另外一個人的人生，對方的悲喜並沒有辦法影響他。他知道那是他曾經擁有過的人生，父親英雄式地死於任務之中，留下因為打擊而精神崩潰的母親，不過才幾歲大的大兒子，以及剛剛出生的他。但是他對那些沒有絲毫的印象，曾經應該將他淹沒的痛苦對如今的他而言微不足道。

 

他關掉視窗，回到臥房。他的丈夫正在冥想，這個男人是曾經的Jim Kirk真實存在過的唯一證明。他和Jim Kirk一起長大，因為失去了Jim Kirk而幾乎被痛苦摧毀。

 

然後，他們相遇了。就像是生來就屬於彼此，他們不知道對方是誰，卻仍然愛上了對方。

 

他不知道Spock是什麼時候發現他就是Jim Kirk的，但是他很確定父親也知道這件事。

 

他走上前，在對方的身邊跪下。男人張開眼，側過身給了他一個吻。那是一個很輕柔的吻，卻因為愛的重量而讓他感到安心。這個男人愛他，不管他是誰，又或者他們以什麼樣的身分相遇。而在知道事情的真相以後，Spock原本可以說出一切，卻因為不願意讓他受到傷害而選擇背負原本應該是他的十字架，代替他走上那條他也許根本就不會選擇的復仇道路。

 

只為了盡可能的保護他。

 

他想過告訴Spock他已經知道事情的真相，想過為那個他根本不記得的人復仇，但Spock的惡夢仍在繼續。那些是他早就應該要放下的過往，Kolinahr讓他控制了那一切，卻在他解除Kolinahr後再次捲土重來。

 

於是，他發現復仇一點都不重要。對於Spock而言，讓Kodos伏法是結束一切的方法，但是對他而言卻不是。那些他早已不記得的過去太過遙遠，他擁有太多，沒有多餘的空間去思考那些負面的情緒，更別提他有更重要的事情要做。

 

他一次次進入那些夢裡，用美好的回憶將Spock帶離那些被迫不斷失去的夢境。

 

他一直以為Spock的惡夢是鮮血與死亡，同樣的夢有時也會出現在他的夢裡。在宇宙中航行，他們都見過他們不希望見到的不幸。他們的手簽署過維持和平的條約，也撫過在任務中死亡的同袍沒有闔上的雙眼。

 

但他從未想過，Spock的惡夢比他以為的還要久。那時的他不是聯邦的軍官，只是一個平凡的孩子。他不知道自己會面對什麼，不曉得死亡會來的這樣突然。

 

他不記得了，但是Spock仍然記得。那一年十七歲的男孩從未真的長大，被困在失去的惡夢，在午夜夢迴中一次次重複那段經歷。

 

他在對方的夢中抱著那個沒有長大的男孩，對方滾燙的淚水幾乎將他灼傷，數不清是第幾次承諾對方。

 

他不會離開。

 

※

 

Spock張開眼，看到Jim近在咫尺。

 

「我不曉得—」紊亂的思緒無法有效的組織成語言，他看著那雙眼睛，而他的倒影是那雙清澈眼睛中唯一有的東西。

 

Jim露出一個微笑，「顯然我比你更善於隱瞞。」

 

Spock記得那些夢。他曾經奇怪自己症狀的好轉，但當他醒來，Jim總在那裡，所以他以為這是自己好轉的的原因。他總在上一刻被困在十七歲的回憶裡，然後在下一刻和Jim一起出現在他們曾經去過的地方。

 

他的症狀不斷好轉，直到完全痊癒。他已經很久沒有在夢到那支離破碎的一年，他仍然夢到Jim，孩童時期對世界充滿嚮往的Jim，少年時期對世界忿忿不平的Jim，以及成年後，那個宛如超新星般耀眼的Jim，但那些Jim無一例外，都讓他感到平靜。

 

那才是他生活本來的樣子，他們相識了一輩子，作為朋友，作為兄弟，作為愛人。那時候他們的世界還很小，他們還不知道愛可以如此親密，卻從未想過分開。

 

而現在他的確相信他們不會分開，他不需要Kiolnahr也可以知道那一點。死亡也許能夠分開他們的身體，卻無法分離他們緊密相連的心靈。

 

「一開始沒有告訴你我知道自己是誰是因為你需要親自結束這一切，Kodos對你造成的傷害遠遠超過了對我的。」Jim的手指摩娑著他放在對方融合點上的指，「然後你好了，我就更沒有必要告訴你了，你一直都很清楚我是誰。」他的手掌貼著他的手背，與他十指緊扣，「雖然我承認這有一部份原因是為了你選擇瞞著我，而不是跟我一起承擔這一切。」

 

「你是奇蹟。」他捧著對方的臉，虔誠地吻上對方，感覺著唇下的柔軟以及對方的接納。就像他做了他所認為對Jim最好的決定，Jim也盡了自己的力量保護他。

 

「你今天才認識我嗎？」Jim在他耳邊輕笑，聲音中滿是對自己的自信，「我當然是。」

 

他們交換著吻，直到Jim腿上的PADD傳來搜索完成的聲音。他們同時低下頭，看見一個金髮藍眼的陶瓷男孩在螢幕上對他們微笑。

 

Jim唇角的笑容擴大，變成一個真正的笑容。「或是我是你的守護天使，褪掉了我的翅膀來陪我的瓦肯男孩。」

 

Spock將對方擁進自己的懷中，「我不需要守護天使，我只需要你。」

 

Jim大笑，「我同意。」

 

 

 

\----- Fragments of the Future 完-----


End file.
